


Day After Day (I'm falling for you)

by baek412soo, penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Piercings, Punk Rock, Single Parent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tattoos, mention of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek412soo/pseuds/baek412soo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: Kyungsoo may or may not be falling in love with Baekhyun. A daycare owner with tattoos and piercings but a very warm smile and friendly nature who takes good care of his daughter Yunhee. But he's just too afraid to admit it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 30
Kudos: 177
Collections: Penguin Berry Fest- Round 02 (January- July 2020)





	Day After Day (I'm falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: PGN-07** \- Single dad dks x punk rocker bbh // Kyungsoo may or may not be falling in love with this certain daycare employee with tattoos and piercings but a very warm smile and friendly nature who takes good care of his son/daughter. And he's just too afraid to admit it.    
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.
> 
> This is my very first fest, I hope you guys like my work. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I engjoyed writing it. I don't listen to punk so this is a new experience for me. Hopefully I did baekhyun's character justice and I hope I didn't offend anyone.  
> Thank you to the penguinberry fest mods, you guys are really amazing ❤ ❤

Kyungsoo knew everything takes time, whenever he is cooking, he believes to draw out the best flavors, it should be cooked in low heat, which takes time. Whenever he is writing reports for the news channel, he takes his time, waits for the reporters to bring the information, adjust his thoughts, and write the main ideas before starting to write the report for one of his fellow news reporters to present his piece of information.

Everything takes time. Falling in love, getting over pain and heartbreak, and adapting to changes in life… that’s how he lived his whole life, giving it time until it all finds a smooth flow and everything is good.

Jihyun was the complete opposite, wanting everything to be done right away. Maybe it’s because she’s an actress, her job required her to be always on her toes. Everything is running at a speed that most humans aren’t used to. Maybe that was the reason why he and Jihyun drifted apart, maybe that’s why he didn’t have any other choice but to sign the divorce papers when the lawyer put them in front of him.

He remembers how rushed she always was whenever she had filming, how she’d tell him a crazy story about her eyeliner elongating until it touches her hair because she had to do her makeup in the car for a fan meeting.

And he knew this was the reason why it all fell apart at one point. Jihyun wanted to get her body back as fast as possible, she wanted Yunhee to grow up as fast as possible so she can get back to work without the strings.

Still, Kyungsoo couldn’t blame her, even though it was their decision to get the child, Yunhee was never an accident. Even though she was the one who filed for divorce, even though she left them to pursue her dreams. Even when he turns the TV on and finds her in a drama or in one of those famous variety shows smiling so widely, like she never left a family behind.

Maybe because he knew acting was all she wanted to do, and having a child at the peak of her career would destroy everything she has built, she was only 25, so he understood. Or maybe he just loved her so much to not blame it all on her.

He also knows better than to blame his daughter for what happened, the little angel came to this world with both their consent. She is a beautiful blessing that is making Kyungsoo’s nights less tough compared to his days at the office

Despite everything, he was still thankful that Jihyun waited for Yunhee to at least turn two years old before she was telling him about everything that went through her mind. It was during dinner, Kyungsoo was playing with Yunhee who was making the sweetest cutest sounds, making him laugh. She stood there looking at them, waiting for Kyungsoo to grow bored of her but it didn’t happen, so she just threw the bomb on him.

“I want to file for divorce.”

It would be a complete lie if Kyungsoo says he did not see it coming. After giving birth to Yunhee, Jihyun fell into a bad state, hating her postpartum body, thinking about how probably having a child was too soon, and regretting all the roles she had to turn down because of Yunhee who needed care, and the harder Kyungsoo tried to talk to her about it, the more distant she got.

Still, even though things were tough between them and they hardly talked, Kyungsoo believed it would get better. Because things take time, so when Jihyun asked for divorce, it was shocking; the moment the words registered in his mind. And eighteen months later, it’s still as shocking for him but he was trying to get used to this new life where he was running between work and courts.

Kyungsoo was a news reporter but moved to writing because that was the best job for a single parent in the journalism field, he did not need to leave Seoul, and he had less work hours. Leaving at five in the afternoon to spend enough time with his daughter and his mother, who decided to stay with him to help him with Yunhee, amidst all the shit that he was going through.

He is certain, if it wasn’t for his mother who came all the way to Seoul to help him with Yunhee he would’ve probably lost his mind. She’d take care of her when he is at work, when she is having one of her fests at night and Kyungsoo is far too tired to leave his bed, she cooks them food and cleans for them, guilt settling in Kyungsoo's guts that he’s putting all these responsibilities on his old mother’s shoulders.

It was all good, his life was finally going as smooth as it could ever get, until one call from his elder brother, Seungsoo. Kyungsoo was at work typing away words for the 9PM news when his phone rang, he picked it up, a wide smile on his face; he misses his old brother.

“Hyung!” He exclaimed.

“Kyungsoo, are you home?” Seungsoo asked in a way that made Kyungsoo straighten his back frowning.

“No, I’m working. What’s wrong?”

“Kyung, dad isn’t feeling welI. We brought him to the hospital,” he was gasping.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked, already standing up.

“I don’t exactly know. He was coming out of his room to have breakfast when he fainted in the hallway. Are you coming?”

“Yes, of course! I’ll get mom and Yunhee, and we’re heading there right away. Keep me updated while I’m on my way, okay?!” Kyungsoo said before hanging up and leaving his office to get to his father as fast as possible.

He called the HR department to let them know he is taking three days off, driving to Goyang to check on his father's health.

* * *

Luckily Kyungsoo's father only suffered from exhaustion due to being old and having to do tiring activities by himself, that's what the doctor told them once they were in the hospital. His father was left alone to do everything by himself now that his wife is in Seoul with Kyungsoo and Seungsoo's house wasn't near him, they couldn’t visit him often.

He fortunately was discharged the next day and was asked to rest well. So Kyungsoo decided to spend his three days off with his family to make sure that his father was feeling better, and to catch up with his brother and sister in law.

Staying in Goyang for a few days felt really relaxing especially now that Yunhee had her two cousins to play with. The house was chaotic but he always loved to be around the kids.

The three days ended faster than he wished. He packed up and went downstairs with his suitcase filled mostly with Yunhee’s clothes. His mother was sitting with his father and sister-in-law on the couch. Yunhee was playing on the ground with her cousins.

“Mom?” Kyungsoo questioned looking at his mom who was still in her pajamas.

“Son, I really can’t come with you, your dad is still sick. I can’t leave him alone,” she explained standing by Kyungsoo's side caressing his upper arm. Kyungsoo didn’t have anything else to add. He couldn’t be selfish in times like this; his father’s health comes first.

“No, go with him…” His father whispered, still sounding a little tired.

“It’s fine dad, we’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo assured him squatting in front of him.

“But-“

“We’ll be fine! Promise. I think I know someone who can help me with Yunhee,” he said, squeezing his father’s hand.

“Really?” his mother asked, concerned.

“Yes! Don’t worry about us.” It was a lie, but he couldn’t be selfish. His father’s health was priority, anything else will be solved… with time.

And just like that, he was back to Seoul, not knowing how to handle life without having anyone to take care of his little Yunhee. All the way to Seoul, all he could think of is how to take care of Yunhee without having to leave his job.

* * *

He was at Jongdae’s house complaining about the need to take more days off until he finds someone to babysit Yunhee for him.

“Why would you take some days off? Just take her to a daycare center,” Jongdae said, filling his glass with soju.

“I don’t know, man! I can’t trust that they will treat her right, besides she doesn’t like strangers and you know this,” Kyungsoo complained, sipping on his glass of soju.

“Why don’t you take her to the daycare we take Daewoo to? They are friends, they’ll have each other to play with,” Soojin, Jongdae’s wife said, pushing her glass in front of her husband so he can fill it for her.

“Right! Why haven’t I thought about it? They work from 7 am till 6 pm and their service is really good, man. You leave work at five so it’s good for you. And it’s just three blocks away from here,” Jongdae explained.

“And the owner is so freaking hot, if I say so myself,” Soojin commented looking at her husband through her lashes, smiling.

“I wouldn’t call that hot, but he’s still a really nice person I guess. He takes care of the kids like they are his own children, and the children love him as well. I swear, sometimes it’s hard to get Daewoo to leave the daycare.”

“Still? What does that mean?” Kyungsoo asked, confused.

“Yeah, he’s kind of a hippie.” Jongdae joked, shrugging.

“He’s not a hippie. He just likes things you don’t, which is fine,” Soojin contradicted, shutting Jongdae up with a piece of cheese.

They laughed and Kyungsoo just looked from Jongdae to Soojin confused. The thought of a daycare scares him, putting his three year old daughter in the hands of a stranger is something that never crossed his mind. He didn’t know what to expect, but he trusted Jongdae and Soojin’s choice. They wouldn't have sent their son to a place if they didn't know it would be a safe place.

“Hmm.. What’s their address and who am I supposed to talk to?” Kyungsoo asked after a minute of thinking his option through.

“The owner is named Byun Baekhyun, and the address... Hmm... You know what? I don’t have classes until 9 am, you can do me a favor and drive Soojin to her workplace, she can show you the place then,” Jongdae suggested with a cheeky smile.

“No, you’re driving me to my workplace, and if you don’t want to, I’m driving by myself.. Kyungsoo, the daycare is near the bakery you and I shop from. It’s called Peter Pan, don't bother with us,” Soojin said, rolling her eyes at her husband’s antics.

“You suck at driving,” Jongdae mocked.

“I don’t, I'm just scared of driving,” she answered, rolling her eyes.

“I can drive you to work. It's not that far away from the station anyway, so it’s fine, also I would appreciate it if you come with me. I never took Yunhee to a daycare before, I don’t know what her reaction would be. I guess if she goes with Daewoo, she might be fine.”

“See, that’s why I love you, man! One more hour sleep for me,” Jongdae cheered, clinging onto Kyungsoo’s side, the latter pushing him annoyed.

“Okay then, thank you Kyungsoo,” Soojin added, pinching Jongdae’s side making him yelp.

“No, thank you for saving me.. I really don’t know what to do with myself now that mom left.” Kyungsoo answered, gulping whatever was left of his soju before standing up stretching. “It’s almost 11pm, I should go. I need to wake up earlier than usual since mom is no longer with me.”

“Okay then, lemme get you Yunhee”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae waited by the door until Soojin brought a peacefully sleepy Yunhee, showing them a picture of Daewoo and her sleeping next to each other, their hands in each other’s faces.

“Cute, send it to me.” Kyungsoo whispered while stepping outside the house.

“Okay, I’ll be by your door at 7:30am, deal?” Soojin asked. He nodded, heading to his apartment that was a floor above Jongdae’s apartment.

* * *

Kyungsoo woke up thirty minutes earlier than his usual time, now that his mom is not with him, who used to make him breakfast, and arrange his lunch box. He had to do it all by himself, he also had to wake Yunhee up which is not an easy task to do.

He made some pancakes topping them with bananas and strawberries, he knew it was Yunhee’s favorite breakfast meal, and made himself a cup of coffee.

He got dressed up and went to Yunhee’s room to wake her up. And just as he expected, she didn’t want to wake up so he carried her to the kitchen, her little head resting on his shoulder while he was setting everything on the table.

“Yun, baby, come on wake up. I made your favorite pancakes.” He said, caressing his daughter’s back. It took him a few more tries and Yunhee whining to finally be able to wake her up and sit her in her chair.

He brought his own cup of warm black coffee and sat next Yunhee feeding her her breakfast. Three bites in and she was whining and refusing to eat.

“What’s wrong Yunhee? Is it not good?” He asked, frustrated.

“Banana big,” she answered while pouting.

“The banana slices are big?” He asked, smiling at his daughter’s cute words.

“Nani banana cut small." She complained and Kyungsoo sighed, now that she found something to complain about she will refuse to eat.

“Next time I’ll cut it small just like nani. Just eat this one this time, okay?”

“No!” She answered, folding her arms to her chest and pouting.

“Come on, Yun! Don’t be hard, eat it just this time, so we can go to a beautiful place with Daewoo.”

“Aewoo?” She asked tilting her head, it’s always Kyungsoo’s favorite sight, and it made him smile unconsciously.

“Yes, Daewoo, and other beautiful kids. Now open your mouth.” Kyungsoo answered, offering a slice of pancake without a banana piece.

“Kids no, only aewoo,” she protested shaking her head.

“Okay, okay," he sighed, "no kids. Come on let’s finish eating. We still need to clean up, change, and brush our hair, darling.”

And just like that they had their breakfast, the big banana pieces were long discarded. Kyungsoo then changed Yunhee’s pajamas into a beautiful pink dress and just as he started brushing her hair, styling it into two beautiful braids, the doorbell rang; it was Soojin with a sleeping Daewoo in his stroller.

“Not done yet?” She asked, pushing her stroller inside the house.

“Just done doing Yunhee’s hair. Yunhee, say hi to aunty. I woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual but it wasn’t enough,” he answered scratching his head. Yunhee tilted her head, waving her small hand at Soojin who did the same while smiling.

“Well, I think you should wake up a lot earlier than this since this is your new life. Where's Yunhee’s stroller? Lemme help you with that,” she said, smiling at a lost Kyungsoo who’s looking for his things.

“Yes, please, it’s in her room.”

After they were ready, Kyungsoo drove while following Soojin’s instructions, and as she mentioned last night, it was next to the pastry store they like to shop from. He wondered why he has never ever noticed the place, especially with all the loud green, yellow, and blue paint and all the animation characters drawn on the wall, with a sign that says 'Peter Pan Daycare Center' in which every letter is written in a different color.

“Ready?” Soojin asked, nudging Kyungsoo.

“Well, you need to ask the princess that,” he answered, trying to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

He trusts Jongdae and Soojin, if they said the place is good then it must be. But he’s never left Yunhee in the hands of strangers, it was always his mom or Soojin. And when he was standing in front of the daycare door, his mind couldn’t stop thinking of what would be Jihyun’s opinion on this.

“Let’s get in.” Soojin added, cutting Kyungsoo’s train of thought. He took a deep breath, following her and pushing Yunhee’s stroller in. He was thankful that at least she was awake, or else he’ll have to leave her without knowing what her reaction would be to being with strangers.

The moment Kyungsoo entered the place, he knew that it was loved; the furniture seemed as new as ever and the place smelled like jasmine. There was a small corner where a large pastel green couch was displayed, probably for the parents waiting for their children.

And in front of him, a man wearing a red t-shirt on top of a grey long sleeved shirt? He couldn’t make out the person’s face from a distance since he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Hello there Mrs. Kim,” the guy greeted from afar with a wide smile that showed perfect white teeth.

“Hey, Baekhyun! Don’t you Mrs. me, you’re older than me,” she scoffed, and then the rest of the conversation went unheard for Kyungsoo since all he could think about is the view displayed before him.

This guy, who’s supposed to greet families of toddlers behind a daycare counter looked a lot more like he could be a leader of some satanic cult with all the earrings he was sporting; in one ear, one of the earrings is attached to a piercing that divided his lips in half with a chain and another one in his left eyebrow. Chains of all different sizes in his neck and his dark black hair was styled in a mullet, black liner in his eyes.

The realization that what first seemed to be a grey long sleeved shirt turned out to be tattoos, the man has more tattoos than bare skin that even his neck was covered.

He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. How can Jongdae trust someone looking like this. They could be part of a kids trafficking mafia, the thought made him visibly grimace.

“…and we have a new guest here.” The guy said loud enough for Kyungsoo’s brain to stop building up a mountain of theories about him.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo whispered, faking a thin smile.

“Hey!” The tattooed guy answered with much enthusiasm, smiling as widely as he did when they just entered the center. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, the daycare owner, nice to meet you,” he added, offering his hand. Kyungsoo’s eyes darted at it and then noticed two things, the man has really beautiful hands and long slender fingers. Each finger had a letter tattooed in it, he couldn’t make them out but he predicted they would be his name's letters.

“Doh Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo answered after a beat, raising his eyes to look at the guy– Baekhyun. He tried to keep his eyes fixed on the other’s eyes instead of looking at all the disturbing drawings on his neck and the chain attached to his ear and lip piercing. The thought of someone accidentally tagging on it made his hair stand.

“And this is your little princess, right?” Baekhyun asked, walking from behind the counter to squat in front of Yunhee’s stroller who tilted her head looking at Baekhyun in confusion. In this angle Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun has broad shoulders and if he was just a little taller than him, he would be intimidating.

“Hello little princess, I’m Uncle Hyun. What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head the same way Yunhee is doing. The latter leaned forward to grab one of his chains, one that had a skull attached to it.

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asked in a cute voice, smiling. It was endearing that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes,” Yunhee answered, playing with the chain with her tiny hands.

“I can let you play with it if you tell me your name,” Baekhyun offered. _You always get what you want from kids when you give them something back._

“Come on baby, tell him your name,” Kyungsoo said while slightly shaking the stroller.

“Unee,” the little girl whispered, eyes glued to the chain.

“Unee.. That is a unique name,” he answered the little girl with a smile.

“It’s Yunhee actually,” corrected Kyungsoo, looking down at Baekhyun who looked back at him. And Kyungsoo had to agree with Soojin, the man was really good looking despite… everything.

“That’s an even more unique name! Want to go with me? Daewoo will come with us as well. And inside there are a lot of beautiful kids and plenty of toys, we can play until Papa comes back,” Baekhyun offered to Yunhee, and when Kyungsoo was about to tell him about her discomfort towards strangers, the little girl opens her arms wanting Baekhyun to carry her.

“Oh wow!” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but whisper.

“She really likes you,” Soojin exclaimed.

“Who doesn’t?” Baekhyun answered, looking at Kyungsoo with a smug smile on his face. The latter cleared his throat and looked away, something about this man made him uncomfortable.

“That’s true,” was Soojin’s answer.

“Uhm.. So Mr. Byun–”

“Baekhyun.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Baekhyun!”

“Oh.. Uhm.. Baekhyun, shouldn’t I fill out some form since Yunhee seems like she would love to stay here,” Kyungsoo uttered, not knowing how to feel about this whole situation.

“Yes, let me just call someone to help you with the paperwork.” Baekhyun answered, jumping to go back behind the counter, Yunhee still in his arms. He dialed a number, and a few minutes later, a man appeared looking just as weird as Baekhyun, if not weirder, with his orange hair and black lined eyes and more piercings than Baekhyun had.

“This is Oh Sehun, he’s the one you’ll find in the reception when you come back later on to take your princess. And tomorrow morning if he comes in time,” Baekhyun finished his sentences with gritted teeth, looking at Sehun who smiled sheepishly.

“Sehun, you know what to do. As for me, I will take this new princess and Daewoo inside, say bye to Papa.”

“Bye, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo said, kissing Yunhee’s little hand and feeling guilty for leaving her alone, but at least she didn’t look sad and not on the verge of crying.

Soojin, as well, kissed her son who was still asleep and gave the stroller to Baekhyun who pushed it with one hand and carried Yunhee in the other.

* * *

The new princess, as Baekhyun likes to refer to her, was such a cute toddler. At first, she did not want to blend in with the kids, but once she felt safe with his help, and Daewoo being glued to her side all the time, she realized that they were not harmful and started playing and painting with everyone. She only asked about her father during their lunch time. The latter did tell Sehun that he will get Yunhee at 5:30pm, and that he does not work on Saturdays and Sundays.

The said man, Kyungsoo, seemed a little hesitant to leave his daughter in his care. He probably never left Yunhee in a daycare before, or maybe he had a bad experience in another place. However, Baekhyun always tries his best to prove to parents that not all daycare centers are alike, and that there are some people who would actually think of the kids as their own children.

He was sitting on the yellow-carpeted floor watching the kids color some sketches when the interphone rang. He got up answering, it’s probably one of the kids’ parents.

“Yes, Sehun?”

“Mr. Doh Kyungsoo is here, parent of Doh Yunhee,” Sehun replied, reading through the information in the computer.

“Okay! Coming in two minutes,” Baekhyun informed him, walking to go get Yunhee.

“Hey princess, your dad is here,” he whispered, perfecting her fringe.

“Already?” She answered pouting.

“Yes, princess. You will come back tomorrow though, alright?” Baekhyun said, picking up Yunhee from the ground.

“Chanyeol, please keep an eye on the children,” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, one of the workers, who was busy forming a castle with another group of kids. The latter nodded before inviting the kids to join their castle building.

“Say bye-bye to the kids,” he encouraged Yunhee. The cute child waved at the other kids before locking her tiny arms around Baekhyun’s neck.

“Good evening, Mr. Doh.”

“Good evening, Mr. Byun,” Kyungsoo greeted back, Baekhyun did forget how deep the man’s voice sounded when they first met. It complemented his very tidy look.

“Didn’t we agree that it’s just Baekhyun?” he lilted.

“Well, then we got to be equal. Call me Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo answered, lips lifting just a little bit.

“Well, Kyungsoo, your princess here had so much fun today,” Baekhyun said, handing Yunhee to Kyungsoo who kissed the top of her head whispering, “I missed you, baby.”

“She did? Thank you for guarding my daughter Mr– Uhm– Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo slightly bowed before putting Yunhee in her stroller that Sehun brought from another room.

They waved at everyone before they were outside the daycare, the door closing behind them.

“You like him,” Sehun whispered in Baekhyun’s ears.

“Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. And Yunhee is the cutest baby,” Baekhyun answered, still looking at the entrance.

“Well, guess I noticed that he doesn’t have a ring on,” he singsonged.

“Shut up! That’s not what I meant,” Baekhyun answered, nudging Sehun in the rib. The latter grunted, moving away to type Yunhee’s departure information, glancing at Baekhyun every two seconds who was still looking at the closed door.

* * *

“Man! I don’t know what the fuck that was. You sure he isn’t some sort of organ dealer, using a daycare center as a cover up?” Kyungsoo told Jongdae while they were drinking their evening coffee at Kyungsoo's house while Yunhee was sleeping in her room, tired from all the playing.

“I don’t know. I’ve been telling Soojin the same thing but she kept saying that they are nice men. I guess she has a crush on the owner, and I don’t know if I should feel insecure about it or not,” Jongdae huffed.

“Oh shut it Dae, Soojin loves you. Have you seen that one with the orange hair and a piercing cutting his tongue?” Kyungsoo is exasperated, remembering his inability to focus on anything else but Sehun’s tongue poking out to reveal a piercing inside every time, “and the Baekhyun guy, that chain that attaches his ear piercing to the one in his lips. I’m just imagining it getting stuck somewhere and it causing his lip or ear to shred,” he then added, visibly shivering at the thought in disgust.

“And the red headed guy, have you seen his tattoos and piercings? He’s scarier than the other two especially with his height. He’s a giant!”

“No, I haven’t seen that one. But the weird thing is that Yunhee really liked it there. When I asked the orange headed guy if she complained or cried, he said no. That’s so not her, she hates crowded places,'' Kyungsoo explains, fascinated by his daughter’s behavior towards people he thought were scary enough for an adult let alone a kid.

“Same for Daewoo, I don’t get it– Oh that’s Soojin,” Jongdae exclaimed the moment he heard someone pushing the security password to Kyungsoo’s house.

“Oh, coffee...” Soojin inhaled, happily pushing Daewoo’s stroller inside the house. Jongdae stood up to give his wife a peck on the lips and carry Daewoo in his arms.

“Let me get you some coffee,” Kyungsoo offered, getting up to make Soojin a cup of coffee.

“So… how was Yunhee’s day there?”

“Yunhee!” Daewoo cutely said, looking around for Yunhee.

“She’s sleeping, darling.” Kyungsoo answered the pouting little kid, “weirdly, she really loved it in there,” he added and hands Soojin a cup of warm coffee.

“Weirdly?”

“Babe, Kyungsoo here thinks the same way as I do, actually,” Jongdae told his wife with a smug face once they all sat around the dining table, Daewoo on his father’s lap and eating a chocolate bar.

“The same way? What do you mean?”

“I mean he finds them weird, odd, unordinary, strange, bizarre…”

“Okay, okay! You’re a teacher, we get it.” Kyungsoo stopped him with a roll of his eyes.

“Why do you think all this?” Soojin asked.

“Like I told you on the way to work. They look bizarre and, I don’t know, not trustworthy?” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s what matters, Kyungsoo. How they look, what they wear, and what they like... those doesn't really matter. At the end of the day, that is what makes us independent individuals. What matters is that Yunhee liked it there, and as far as what Baekhyun told me when I brought my little one here, she only asked about you when they were having their lunch, which is awesome”

“You’re right, I guess,” Kyungsoo answered and nods, feeling guilty for judging people he doesn't even know based on their looks.

“And you on the other hand, stop planting your ancient thoughts inside Kyungsoo’s head,” Soojin said, addressing Jongdae and grabbing him by the ear.

“Ow! Ow! That hurt!” He yelled, squirming away from Soojin’s touch. The whole scene was funny to Daewoo who started giggling.

“You’re laughing at Dada huh?! Now who is laughing? Huh, who?” said Jongdae, tickling Daewoo who tried to escape his father’s touch but Soojin joined in to tickle the kid. Their laughter is filling Kyungsoo’s house who only smiled– a bit sadly.

Recalling the time Jihyun was still around, he doesn’t remember a lot of moments like these happening. Every time he comes back from work, he always finds the babysitter playing with Yunhee while Jihyun is busy playing sports to get her body back, or talking to her manager so he can find her the best roles, or reading scripts. He wishes to give Yunhee all the love he can to fill both his and her mother’s love.

So while the small family of Kim was busy joking around, he stood up walking towards Yunhee’s room. The little child was peacefully sleeping, he approached her and tucked the hairs falling on her face.

“I know I’m not the best father but know that I love you so much Yunhee,” he whispered, his heart aching.

“You’re the best father Yunhee could ever have Kyungsoo,” Jongdae whispered, his body leaning against the door frame. It took Kyungsoo off guard, not expecting Jongdae to follow him here.

“I doubt that,” Kyungsoo answered frankly.

“Yes, you are Soo! Don’t doubt yourself. I see what you do for her and lemme just say that I aspire to be as good of a father as you are to Yunhee,” Jongdae approached Kyungsoo, soothing his back with his hand.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Dae,” Kyungsoo teased.

“Yeah! Because I have Soojin, or else I would’ve lost my mind a long time ago.”

* * *

The next day, Kyungsoo tried to wake up earlier than the day before. He wasn’t driving Soojin to the daycare since Jongdae had morning classes, so the thought of going there alone may have made him a little nervous.

Yunhee’s first day turned out to be good, but that’s what’s special about kids; the first day, it’s all good, they are curious and excited because they are discovering something new. The next day, they are crying and whining, not wanting to do the same thing as they did the day before.

The thought of Yunhee pulling that on him scared him because then he wouldn’t have any other choice but to leave his work, go back to Goyang, and try to find a new job there.

But even after putting Yunhee in one of her fluffy dresses, doing her hair in two cute braids, and driving to the daycare, she still did not show any kind of complaint. Instead, she kept asking if they were going to see Uncle Hyun the whole time. Kyungsoo didn’t know who she was talking about, so he kept nodding; until he pushed the stroller inside the daycare, to be met with Baekhyun behind the reception counter, he just realized who Uncle Hyun was when Yunhee said it with a cheer.

“Hello, pretty princess,” Baekhyun greeted her with a small wave and a wide bright smile. Kyungsoo thought the sight of it was endearing.

“And hello to you, Kyungsoo,” he then greeted Kyungsoo.

“Hi!” Kyungsoo greeted back and trying to match Baekhyun’s smile but he thought no one could ever have a smile as bright as the one on Baekhyun’s face.

“Ready for your second day?” Asked Baekhyun who comes to crouch the same way he did yesterday in front of Yunhee’s stroller, the latter grabbing one of his chains and inspecting it curiously.

“Sweetheart, answer Uncle Hyun,” Kyungsoo encourages Yunhee who nodded in the process.

After getting the permission, Baekhyun carried Yunhee in his arms.

“Daewoo is already here,” he told her.

“Aewoo!” She exclaimed, sounding a lot more excited now that she knew her best friend is already inside.

“I thought I’d find the other guy, Sehun.” Kyungsoo commented looking around.

“You’ll rarely find Sehun here in the mornings, he’s always late,” Baekhyun joked, chuckling.

Kyungsoo just stared at it, appreciating the way the man’s small eyes went crescent when he laughed and how his laugh is making him look a lot softer and less intimidating than his looks give away with his tattoos, chains, and piercings.

“Uhm… I’ll let you work. Have a nice day, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said instead, giving Yunhee a small kiss on the cheek.

“You too, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun answered, both him and Yunhee waving at him. They watched Kyungsoo until he stepped outside the daycare.

* * *

Kyungsoo was busy writing his third report for the day when Minhyuk knocked on his office with a file and recorder in his hand.

“I haven’t even finished the ones on hand, Minhyuk,” Kyungsoo complained, throwing his head backwards.

“We’re adding this to the entertainment section. Minseok’s commands not mine,” Minhyuk said, putting the papers in front of Kyungsoo before running out of the office.

“I’m killing Minseok,” he said loud enough for Minhyuk to hear. He slowly pushed his body to get the file in front of him and reading the name of the person they interviewed. It was an interview Minhyuk did with– huh?

At first, he thought his mind made up the name, so he turned the recorder on, and it was her, her voice. His ex-wife, Nam Jihyun. Nobody bothered to tell him anything. But then again, they never tell him who they were interviewing until he had the files in front of him. Jihyun being his ex-wife won’t make a difference.

He turned the recorder on, listening to her talking, laughing, and joking. Her voice sounded healthy and filled with joy and life. This wasn’t the first time he heard her voice since they parted ways, he would always come across her movies and interviews on TV but he usually skips them for his own sake. Today, however, he needed to sit and listen to her talking, take notes, and write a whole report about it.

Throughout the whole interview she only talked about her new movies, and a dating rumor that made Kyungsoo’s heart sting a bit, she was moving on. Not even once did Minhyuk ask her about him and Yunhee nor did she mention them. Minseok told him once that she refuses to answer any questions about her previous marriage and her daughter. It pained Kyungsoo and he kept thinking about it for days but that’s when he realized what would she have to say about a family she forgot about a long time ago.

After the interview was over, he found himself looking at her pictures on the internet. In the most recent ones, she has caramel hair, and it looks like she gained some weight. He smiled sadly, remembering how she would tell him that she can’t dye her hair her favorite color because of a certain role, or how she feels fat when she was the perfect weight.

Every time he thinks of those times, he wonders what happened that their life crashed in a blink of an eye, how they were so excited to have a child and shower it with so much love, to him and Yunhee being alone while she’s out there acting as if none of those four years of marriage ever existed.

“Kyung-ah!” Junmyeon yelled pushing the door open without knocking.

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo whispered, slowly raising his head to look at Junmyeon

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking concerned. Kyungsoo didn’t realize that a simple interview of his ex-wife affected him that much until Junmyeon pointed it out, he tried to brush it off with a smile.

“Nothing, you need anything Myeon?” He asked, closing his laptop, but Junmyeon didn’t look convinced. He walked towards him, sitting on his desk and looks him in the eye.

“Nothing? Hmm… You look off though, is everything okay with Yunhee?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Yunhee is fine. It’s really nothing.”

“Really? Then why are your eyes droopy? Let me just...” He answered, putting his hand on Kyungsoo’s laptop. The latter didn’t know what to do, visibly panicking.

“I’m really fine! No–" he said, trying to stop Junmyeon but he was too fast to open the laptop and reveal Jihyun’s pictures.

“Is this? Oh…” he whispered.

“It’s just– I need to write a report about her,” answered Kyungsoo, closing the search tab fast.

“Kyungsoo…” he put his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder, soothing it. The latter nodded in understanding; that's what's amazing about Junmyeon of all his other friends, he doesn't ask for explanations nor tries to preach, just showing support in the simplest ways. And sometimes, it's all what Kyungsoo needs.

“We got the champagne for our groom,” Minseok barged into the room with much excitement breaking their moment of silence.

“Groom?” Kyungsoo asked, looking between Minseok and Junmyeon.

“Yes! That's why I’m here, to invite you to both my wedding and bachelor party,” Junmyeon said smiling happily.

“Poor kid is getting tied down. You’re going to be the only bachelor in our squad after the 23rd of June,” uttered Minseok, shaking Kyungsoo who tried to escape his embrace.

“23rd... That’s like in a month, aren’t you rushing?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Junmyeon.

“Well, after seven years of dating, he sure isn’t rushing.”

“We’re getting married by the beach, so the preparations won’t be as intense as doing it in a hall. 23rd of June is perfect, it’s our dating anniversary.” Junmyeon explained, taking the champagne bottle from Minseok and opening it.

“Well, congrats man! Really happy for you.” Kyungsoo said, hugging Junmyeon who squeezed him so hard that Kyungsoo was panting the moment he let him go. He then grabbed his jaw pouring champagne in his mouth, Kyungsoo almost choked in the process.

“That’s not all, we’re having a bachelor party next weekend. I took Joohyun’s permission and we’re doing it in a nightclub,” both Minseok and Junmyeon cheered, making Kyungsoo laugh, forgetting about all the thoughts he had a few minutes ago.

“Dae and I thought of a stripclub though,” Minseok pouted.

“I’m telling your and Dae’s wife about this.” It was Kyungsoo who threatened to snitch on him.

“Oh come on, that would be so much fun”

“No! The hell? Don’t wanna get divorced before I even get married, man,” said Junmyeon.

“I don’t know if I can come though. Mom isn’t home anymore,” Kyungsoo added after a few moments of silence.

“You know, Yunhee would love to stay with Daewoo. If Soojin can’t babysit her for you, you can bring her to my house, Chunhei would be glad to do so,” Minseok offered.

“Nah! You live at the complete opposite side of town. I think I’ll just ask Soojin, I guess,” he answered hesitantly.

“I’m sure she won’t refuse. Hey! Don’t you dare not come!” Junmyeon said when they were by the door, Kyungsoo only nodded, unsure. And just as he thought they both left, Junmyeon came back to take the file and recorder related to Jihyun.

“I’ll ask Taeyeon to write this for you,” he said with a knowing smile. Kyungsoo could only be thankful to have such an understanding friend.

Later that day, he went to get Yunhee who was sleeping. Baekhyun came out of a room holding her in his arms. She was wrapping her arms around Baekhyun’s neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. Kyungsoo was stunned by the view. He doesn’t remember Yunhee falling asleep at someone’s house ever unless it’s Soojin, his mother or him. And she’d come to sleep on their lap. Even if he would leave her at Seungsoo’s house when he was in Goyang, he always comes back to her awake no matter how tired she was.

Her falling asleep in the daycare could only mean that she trusts the people in here and that she feels safe with them.

“She fell asleep an hour ago,” Baekhyun whispered, smiling.

“She never sleeps when I’m not around except for Soojin’s house,” Kyungsoo admitted, stunned.

“Really? She told me she was sleepy and crawled on my lap drifting off,” he explained, rocking Yunhee in his arms. Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his surprise, it’s her second day in the daycare but Yunhee trusts this man, she feels safe around him enough to just sleep in his embrace.

Driving home, Kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking about the view of Yunhee wrapping her arms around Baekhyun while she was unconscious. Even though he was still skeptical of the man’s look, he can’t deny that he knew how to treat kids right.

The rest of the week was the same, with Kyungsoo finding Baekhyun with his bright smiles in the mornings, and Sehun in the evening. And with Yunhee being as excited, if not more, than the day before to see Uncle Hyun and play with Daewoo, Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier.

* * *

The weekend arrived and Kyungsoo was enjoying a little bit of extra morning sleep when Yunhee climbed his bed, shaking him awake.

“Papa! Wake up! Papa,” Yunhee said, sitting on his chest, shaking him.

“Yunhee, what’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo asked, opening one eye to look at his daughter whose hair was sticking out in all directions.

“Uncle Hyun! Aewoo. We go,” she said, grabbing her dress she brought from her closet that she probably messed up while looking for it.

_Oh no, this is going to be a tough morning. _Kyungsoo thought before sitting down and rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked at the clock by his bed to find it was almost 9 am.__

__  
_ _

“Yunhee, today and tomorrow is the weekend. Papa, Uncle Hyun, and Uncle Jongdae. We all stay home,” he explained, waiting for her infamous whiny no.

“No!” and it did come, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We go see Uncle Hyun and Aewoo,” she pushed the dress in front of his face. Kyungsoo had no other choice but to take it.

“We will see Daewoo after breakfast baby, we are going to the beach. Want to go to the beach?” He asked, trying to distract her.

“Beach?” She asked, tilting her head, a movement she got from Jihyun who would do that every time she’s confused.

“Yes, beach. Uncle Jongdae, Aunt Soojin, Uncle Minseok, Aunt Chunhei, Jihee, Jinhee, and Daewoo. They all are going to be there,” he said, using her fingers to count the number of people who are going to be with them at the picnic. Last night, Minseok, his coworker and one of his best friends called him asking if he would like to go to the beach. And how could he refuse a day of bathing in the sun after being stuck inside the office the whole week?

After having breakfast and dressing up in a simple pastel blue t-shirt and shorts matching with Yunhee, Kyungsoo packed a few things needed for their picnic; towels, a couple of drinks and sandwiches, Yunhee’s toys, and a beach umbrella.

They went downstairs to find Jongdae waiting for him with his wife and son. “Put your drinks here,” Jongdae offered, opening his mini cooler which Kyungsoo did before securing Yunhee in her seat and driving right behind Jongdae’s car to the beach where they were meeting with Minseok and the rest of his family who live on the other side of the city.

* * *

“How was Yunhee’s first week at the daycare?” Minseok asked, chewing on his fruit salad.

“She actually likes it there, she even woke me up this morning holding her dress, asking me if we are going to see Uncle Hyun,” Kyungsoo answered between his sandwich bites, smiling.

“They are really good with children, honestly, especially 'Uncle Hyun',” Minseok quoted in the air before slapping Jongdae’s hand who was trying to steal his food, “hey! Stop,” he complained.

They were sitting on some lawn chairs they rented and eating the snacks they brought with them, while Soojin and Chunhei were helping the kids build a sand castle.

“You know them?” Kyungsoo asked, giving Minseok an odd look.

“I knew them through Dae, I needed someone to babysit Jihee and Jinhee one night, and Baek.. hyun? Is that his name? He was really nice to welcome the girls in his house and babysit them until like 2am, I guess.”

“Yeah! Even that’s how me and Soojin knew about the daycare. A few weeks after Soojin’s labor, we wanted to go on a date. Soojin’s sister gave us his number and he babysat Daewoo for us. That was the day he told us about Peter Pan,” Jongdae added, telling Kyungsoo the story of how they ended up putting their son in a daycare where the men in service looked too intimidating to take care of kids. But then again, as Soojin said the last time they had this kind of conversation, their looks don’t matter, what matters is that they treat Yunhee right. And if Kyungsoo has to be frank, after a week of visiting the daycare twice a day, he somewhat got used to their looks and maybe, just maybe, he thinks it’s kind of sexy.

“Chunhei thinks he’s hot!” Commented Minseok, voicing Kyungsoo’s thought.

“I think Chanyeol is hotter,” Chunhei corrected her husband from where she was perfecting the sand castle with Soojin.

“The red headed one?” Jongdae asked, giving her and his wife an accusing look through his shades.

“He’s red headed now? I remember him having lilac hair,” she commented.

“Yeah, his hair is now red, it reminds me of fire. But to be honest, I find Baekhyun hotter,” it was Soojin who joined the conversation before resuming gossiping together with Chunhei about the men who work at the daycare. Meanwhile, their husbands shared a concerning look.

“You think our wives are safe?” said Jongdae.

“We don’t take the girls to the daycare anymore so mine is safe. Don’t know about yours,” Minseok responded laughing. Kyungsoo joined him, chuckling at a pouty Jongdae.

* * *

Spending a whole day in the beach, then spending the other playing with Daewoo, Yunhee fell asleep on Sunday night even before her bed time. Kyungsoo as well was equally exhausted, he didn’t think he had tons of tasks to do inside the house. After all, his mother did all his laundry and was the one to bathe Yunhee and clean most of the house for him on the weekends.

And after a day of being on the beach, Kyungsoo was met with a mess of wet clothes and sand all over his house that he had to clean by himself. He spent the whole day cleaning, and the rest of it going through his papers that he was supposed to finish for the 8am news.

He walked to his neighbor’s apartment to bring Yunhee who, as always, didn’t want to leave, but she gave in when he offered to help him cook dinner. And even before finishing her food, the little girl started dozing off.

The next day, as Kyungsoo expected, waking Yunhee up was a hustle. She didn’t want to wake up and started crying the moment she opened her eyes. Kyungsoo had to carry her around the kitchen while preparing both their breakfast and Yunhee’s lunch, making sure to cut her fruits and veggies small, just like she likes it. And not bothering to cook his lunch, he will just eat outside.

“Let’s do your hair, baby,” Kyungsoo said the moment they finished their food, walking to the bathroom to get a brush. Two cute braids, it was his way of styling Yunhee’s hair, it’s all he knew to do. So every morning, he’d divide her black hair and braiding each side, planting cute flower-like hair clips all over the length of the hair that was a little past her shoulders, keeping a fringe that he cut himself.

“We going see Uncle Hyun!” Yunhee exclaimed the moment Kyungsoo secured her seatbelt at the backseat.

“Uncle Hyun, hmm? Yes, we’re going to see Uncle Hyun,” he answered, chuckling at the pet name Baekhyun uses with kids.

“Aewoo?” She tilted her head asking.

“Yes, Daewoo will be there as well, he’s probably already there.”

It was a quick drive, a few blocks away from his apartment building. The moment Kyungsoo parked his car, Yunhee started squirming in her place, wanting to get rid of the seatbelt.

“Excited much!” Kyungsoo said, undoing Yunhee’s seatbelt and moving to bring her stroller.

“Come on, let’s get you to Uncle Hyun.”

They entered the daycare to find Sehun behind the counter for the first time since he started bringing Yunhee here.

“Good morning!” Sehun greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Sehun! How is your day?” Kyungsoo greeted back and offering a small smile.

“It just started,” he answered, chuckling, “Doh Yunhee right?” he continued.

“Yes! It’s just her second week here, but I’ve never seen her as excited as this morning.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sehun said smugly.

“Come here, Yunhee. Wanna go with Uncle Sehun inside?” Kyungsoo asked his daughter, lifting her in his arms. The latter took a glance at Sehun who offered his hands for her, but she made a face Kyungsoo knows pretty well. Yunhee looked on the verge of crying, it was her way of telling Kyungsoo she didn’t like the person.

“It’s okay, it’s just Uncle Sehun. He’s nice just like Uncle Hyun,” Kyungsoo tried but Yunhee only refused, lips going down in a deeper frown.

“I’m sorry, she’s always like this with strangers,” he told Sehun, looking apologetic.

“It’s fine, we are used to this. Let me call Baekhyun for her okay?”

Sehun dialed a few numbers on their interphone and a few moments later, Baekhyun was standing in front of Kyungsoo and his daughter.

“Uncle Hyun!” Yunhee said, excitedly detaching herself from her father.

“Little princess,” Baekhyun answered with the same kind of enthusiasm, holding Yunhee in his arms.

“This made me doubt my parenting skills,” Kyungsoo joked, his already pouty lips forming a deeper pout. It’s a cute gesture, _it makes him look younger _, thought Baekhyun.__

__  
_ _

“I’m sure you’re a good father. And I’m sure she’s just being considerate since she knows you have work to go to,” he lilted.

“She’s three,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“Depending on the birthday details you gave us, three and a half!” Baekhyun contradicted, raising his index finger at Kyungsoo who noticed the tattooed H.

Now that he has gotten used to Baekhyun’s appearance, he thinks that the letters that are tattooed on each finger complimented his beautiful hands even more, and he kept staring at it for some time until Baekhyun dropped his hand clearing his throat.

When he looked up, it was to find Baekhyun giving him a questionable look.

“Work is waiting for me, I got to go,” Kyungsoo excused himself, feeling a bit embarrassed for whatever reason, and giving Yunhee a kiss on the cheek before leaving the daycare.

* * *

“Chinese!” Sehun said, running from the room where kids under one year old are kept.

“We had Chinese yesterday and the day before, Sehun,” Baekhyun complained, sighing. It was their lunch time and they were deciding which cuisine to eat today, but Sehun seemed to just want Chinese every day of his life.

“It’s okay, let him have Chinese today. Tomorrow it’s either you or me who decides,” Chanyeol suggested, calmly putting one of the kids on his lap to help her dress her doll.

“Hey!” Sehun pouted.

“Stop acting like you’re one of these kids. Chanyeol is right! We’ll start taking turns in deciding what to eat for lunch,” Baekhyun answered as a final decision. Since they start the day early, they are always obligated to bring take out since none of them is bothered to cook at home, especially that no one wants to smell like onions first thing early in the morning.

“Whatever, just go now! I’m starving,” Sehun pouted, going back inside the room and stomping his feet on the floor.

“What a kid,” sighed Baekhyun, leaving Peter Pan and walking to Sehun's favorite place to eat Chinese at. It was a small restaurant that was two blocks away from the daycare.

Busy as ever, especially during lunch time, Baekhyun stood in the queue waiting for his turn to order the same thing as yesterday. In front of him, a woman who kept huffing and looking at the watch in her hand. _Must be in a hurry _, he thought.__

__  
_ _

The lady was fast to give up and walk outside of the restaurant, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but be happy that the queue got shorter.

Now, before him stood a man, who was also looking every now and then at his watch. Everyone he sees is in a hurry, he smiled to himself, giving the man a once over. The said man was wearing what he likes to call office clothes, a white shirt tucked inside brown dress pants that perfectly hugged the man’s plump butt.

He shamelessly stared at the view before him, debating if he should lean in and whisper what was in his mind in the man’s ear, _that’s some juicy ass _, but he was hesitant, afraid that the man might be straight and would give him an earful for being a pervert.__

__  
_ _

After a few moments of contemplating, he decided fuck it, whatever the man’s reaction would be, he’ll just laugh it off. So he leaned in, ready to whisper his pervert thoughts, but the man started talking to the servant giving him his order.

Hearing the voice, Baekhyun's eyes shot open from mortification. Even though he only heard this voice twice a day in a matter of a week, it wasn’t easy to miss, what with it being so deep and unique.

“Mr. Doh?” he said out loud before thinking. Kyungsoo turned around looking confused at first, but the moment he noticed him, his face broke into a soft smile.

“Baekhyun? Hi!”

“Hey,” Baekhyun greeted a little awkwardly, feeling like a kid being caught stealing from the cookie jar in the middle of the night. Well, he almost whispered ‘that’s some juicy ass’ to the man whose daughter he babysits.

“You called me Mr. Doh,” he pointed out.

“Huh? Uh.. It’s just that… It’s hard to call you by your name when you always look so tidy,” he said, making Kyungsoo laugh, and it sounded just as amazing as Kyungsoo looks before him with his eyes going all crescent, cheeks lifting up and lips turning into what looks like a heart shape?

“Me? I look nothing but tidy. Look at me! My hair is messed up, my tie is undone, and my sleeves are rolled up. And look, half my shirt is out of my pants,” Kyungsoo answered, still chuckling while Baekhyun looked him up and down, taking in everything Kyungsoo’s mentioned.

The man with his ‘untidy look' looked like sex on feet, with his hair going in all directions, sleeved rolled up to reveal his tanned skin, and his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt undone to reveal some skin; Baekhyun seemed to be unable to focus on anything else but it.

“Right! Maybe because our style is too different,” Baekhyun made up a lie laughing off his awkwardness trying to keep his eyes focused on the man’s face instead of looking him up and down again, his ears turning red from the thoughts that are circling in his mind.

A sudden awkward silence lingered between them for a few moments before it was cut off by the servant who was holding Kyungsoo’s tray in his hands.

“Your order sir!”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo turned around to get his tray of food before looking back at Baekhyun, showing it.

“Enjoy your meal,” nodded Baekhyun, feeling slightly sad that their conversation is over.

Stepping aside to let Baekhyun get his order, Kyungsoo made his way to one of the empty tables, before stopping in his tracks. Baekhyun who was glancing at him, looked at him expectantly, something inside him hoped that Kyungsoo would come back and talk to him some more.

“Uhm… Baekhyun, wanna join me for lunch?” Kyungsoo offered with his soft smile that Baekhyun's starting to get used to. Well, inviting him to have lunch together sounds even better and who was he to deny such an offer.

“Uh, yeah. Why not? You go first, I’ll get my order and join you, okay?” Baekhyun answered with a wide smile thinking how Sehun and Chanyeol will kill him when he gets back to the daycare.

* * *

Being two complete strangers who know close to nothing about each other and having totally different tastes, an awkward silence settled around them while they were eating, only sharing small smiles every time their eyes meet.

“So… I hope Yunhee isn’t driving you crazy,” Kyungsoo initiated breaking the silence that started to annoy him.

“No, not at all! Actually, I wish all kids were like her– quiet but curious. Plus, she's a really pretty girl!” Baekhyun answered smiling.

“You’re just saying this because she only spent a week in the daycare.”

“No! Actually, that’s what’s so amazing about kids. You get to know them from the first encounter. They don’t know how to hide or fake their emotions towards others, unlike us adults. So, I was able to tell she likes me and likes to be with all those kids in Peter Pan.”

“Good point! Uhm… She really likes you, by the way. This morning, she woke up extremely excited to meet 'Uncle Hyun',” Kyungsoo quoted in the air, chuckling.

“I’m glad she does! That’s my goal in life. Make every child I meet to like me,” Baekhyun answered with slight pride.

“That’s a simple goal, I like it!”

“Simple but really tiring!” replied Baekhyun who's exaggerating a sigh, making Kyungsoo laugh. Baekhyun inspected it for a second before saying what was in his mind for Kyungsoo to hear.

“Yunhee got her smile from you, you both smile like this,” he pointed out, making a heart shape with his fingers. Kyungsoo smiled, looking down shyly.

“Yeah, I get that a lot! She got the rest from her mother though; her nose, eyes, and even her tiny hands,” Kyungsoo said, pushing a piece of sushi inside his mouth.

“She must be really beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is,” he answered, looking at the view outside their window.

The change in Kyungsoo’s behavior didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun, the man was smiling two seconds ago, and now he looks sad. He also noticed that he used is, not was. Kyungsoo wasn’t wearing a ring; if she’s dead, he would use was not is, but if he loved her a lot, he would say is, right? They probably are divorced, or she might just be away and he misses her. _Why do I care? _Shaking his head to push all his thoughts aside, he cleared his throat to get Kyungsoo’s attention__

__  
_ _

“So, if I may ask, what do you do for a living?” Baekhyun asked, changing the subject. It was effective, Kyungsoo immediately looks at him, his soft smile back on his face.

“I’m a journalist.”

“Wow! Didn’t really expect that,” said Baekhyun while looking amazed.

“Why so?” Kyungsoo answered, amused at Baekhyun’s exaggerated reaction.

“I don’t know. You seem like a man behind a desk, doing paperwork and those kind of things, you know?” Baekhyun tried to explain, moving his hands in the air.

“And that’s exactly what I do.”

“What? They don’t let a handsome face like yours appear on TV?” Baekhyun let out before thinking, he really needs to think his words carefully before saying them.

“This handsome face used to be a reporter so yeah. They let me appear on TV, but I stopped,” Kyungsoo answered, looking unfazed by the fact that Baekhyun called him a handsome face.

“Why?” he asked, the amazed look not leaving his face.

“You’re such a curious human being! With your looks, I actually thought you’d be the closed type of person.”

“My looks?” Baekhyun asked, confused. He looked down at himself wondering if something's wrong with his looks.

“Yeah! I always thought that punk rockers were loners and they only express the way they feel through the music they listen to or make,” _oh! _Baekhyun tried to hide his annoyance, every time he was with people who didn’t have the same interests as him, they would put him in a stereotypical image and it never failed to annoy him.__

__  
_ _

“Probably... but you can’t say all of us. That’s stereotyping! Besides, I need to be very, very open and friendly or else the kids won’t like me,” he explained, hoping that his feelings didn’t transfer through his words.

“I get it!” Kyungsoo said, nodding. And they resumed eating in complete silence. “For Yunhee,” he added after a few moments.

“Hm?” hummed Baekhyun, not knowing what Kyungsoo was talking about.

“I moved to writing for Yunhee. I am a.. single parent.. and being a reporter means travelling a lot and sometimes working until sundown. So I moved to writing, at least if I have a lot of work, I can bring it home with me and spend the rest of my day with my daughter,” he explained with a sigh.

“I see. That only shows how good of a father you are,” Baekhyun answered, offering a soft smile, his mind stuck at the part where Kyungsoo said he’s a single parent.

In the past few days, all their conversations, if he dares to call them that, were in the daycare, talking about Yunhee and nothing else but her. Today was their first time talking outside Peter Pan, and about different things than just his daughter. And with every word coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, every expression he made, every smile, Baekhyun can’t deny how mesmerized he is by this person who stepped a foot inside Peter Pan just a week or so ago.

* * *

“I think I have a crush on him,” Baekhyun admitted on a Friday evening to Sehun, Chanyeol, and Sehun’s boyfriend, Jongin, while they were playing video games and eating junk food.

“How many times did you even talk to him?” answered Sehun, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

“And about what, even?” Chanyeol wondered, not bothering to look at Baekhyun, busy beating Jongin in the video game.

“A few times... I see him pretty much twice a day,” Baekhyun mumbled and shrugged, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

“He’s been bringing his daughter to Peter Pan only two weeks now, and the only conversation you two have is over his daughter,” Sehun said, looking at him like he did something wrong.

“Yeah, except for the day when you left us starving to have a lunch date with him,” Chanyeol accused him, his hand coming to try and hit Baekhyun but missed him. That day, he and Kyungsoo spent almost an hour talking before Kyungsoo had to excuse himself to get back to work. The moment he stepped a foot inside Peter Pan, it's to find both Chanyeol and Sehun looking at him, ready to slaughter and eat him instead.

“He’s not even your type,” Sehun said, stretching his legs to rest them on Baekhyun’s lap whom he shared the sofa with.

“Type? You sound like a teenager.”

“Think about it. You dated Kris who is a tattoo artist that used to work with Jongin, and Yixing who is a rock singer. And now you’re telling me you like someone who; first, wears a suit. Second, works in an office. Third, he probably thinks you’re a weirdo like every other suited guy out there. Fourth, might be straight, and fifth... There’s no fifth, actually, but you get my point,” Sehun explained, judging Baekhyun hard. Baekhyun knew all of this, but he couldn’t stop himself from admiring Kyungsoo whenever he sees him.

“But hey, Baekhyun is like 30, so I guess the older we get, the more we look for settling down, and I don’t think there’s a better choice than a suited guy who work in an office,” Jongin joined in the conversation, giving his two cents despite never seeing the guy they are talking about.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun mumbled, regretting admitting such a thing to his friends who he knows that from now on, they’ll start teasing him about it.

Later that night after they all left, he sat down on the floor playing with his dog. Thinking about how he feels about this whole crush situation, it’s not a big deal. He just thinks the man is handsome, and his voice is attractive. Nothing more.

“It’s not like I wanna date him or something right Mongry?” he told his dog who was busy rolling on the ground.

His phone rang, breaking the silence of his apartment which led to Mongryeong standing up, barking.

“Hello?” he answered, unable to recognize the number flashing on his phone screen.

“Hello, Baekhyun?” the other person answered. Baekhyun looked at his phone confused for a second, he didn’t know what’s with this voice, but it can’t go unrecognizable to his ears. Was he dreaming? Was he thinking about him that much that he thinks he’s the one calling?

“K-Kyungsoo?” he stuttered, looking at his dog who tilted his head at his confused expressions.

“Yeah, that’s me. I thought you hung up for a second,” Kyungsoo responded, chuckling.

“Oh, no! I just.. I was trying to recognize the voice,” it was a lie, he knew the voice right away; it was all he could come up with right now.

“I got your personal number from Jongdae. Hope you don’t mind."

“Not at all!” Baekhyun rushed to say.

“Uhm.. Jongdae told me that you babysit kids at night as well,” Kyungsoo sounded hesitant.

“Yeah, I do that when someone needs help,” he replied, nodding even though he knows Kyungsoo can’t see him.

“A friend of mine is hosting a party tomorrow and I can’t really take Yunhee with me.. uhh.. if you don’t mind–”

“I don’t!” Baekhyun tried to not sound eager but failed. The thought of seeing Kyungsoo tomorrow rose a bubble of happiness in his chest, “I don’t,” he repeated calmly this time, “I will text you the address. Just let me know when you’re coming so I won’t be leaving the house,” he assured him.

“Oh, okay then. Thank you so much Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, releasing a relieved sigh. Baekhyun smiles, finding this small gesture cute.

“You’re getting charged for it. No need to thank me,” Baekhyun joked, Kyungsoo’s chuckle through the phone sounded like music to his ears, it was short but it was the loudest sound he ever heard the man release. He wanted to hear it more often and he wanted to be the reason behind it.

“Fair enough! Alright, I gotta go. Goodnight, Baekhyun,” he added, lilting his voice, making Baekhyun melt in his place.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo,” he answered and waited for the line to die before grabbing Mongryeong.

“Ugh! Tell him to stop saying Baekhyun like that!” he whined to the dog who just barked in response.

* * *

The next day, Baekhyun woke up feeling as excited as ever. Cleaning his apartment that perhaps needed to be cleaned, especially after having the guys spend the evening at his house last night.

He took a shower and changed into fresh clothes. Deciding with only a tank top since it was hot as hell the whole day. He had texted Kyungsoo his address the moment he ended the call with him, and Kyungsoo texted him back expressing how happy he was that Baekhyun lives nearby and informing him that he will come around 7pm.

Recalling what Sehun said, it’s true that he didn’t talk to Kyungsoo that much. Except that special day, as Baekhyun likes to refer to it, when they sat down and enjoyed each other’s company over Chinese food. But still, something about this man is making Baekhyun feel new things he hasn’t experienced since he saw Yixing during one of their gigs back when he used to sing at their favorite rock club.

Even though he won’t admit it, Sehun was also right about Kyungsoo not being his type. As teenagers like as that sound, Baekhyun did only date people that “looked” like him and had the same interests as him. Not that he’s thinking of dating Kyungsoo, not at all.

His doorbell rang and Baekhyun started freaking out, looking around if he forgot to clean any area of his apartment, when he made sure everything was in place he went to open the door, taking some seconds to check himself in the mirror, he’s handing you his child and then leaving dumbdumb, he told himself feeling stupid for reacting like he’s inviting his boyfriend for the first time in his house.

He opened the door expecting to see the same man he has been seeing all these days but he was met with.. “Kyungsoo” he whispered baekhyun jaw dropping.

“Baekhyun hi” Kyungsoo said smiling, he was carrying Yunhee who seemed to be sleeping.

“You look…” hot, sexy, attractive… Baekhyun started then stopped thinking of other words different than the ones he had on the tip of his tongue “…Different” he exhaled.

“Yeah? Honestly this part of me rarely comes out, only when there is a guys’ night out really, and it doesn’t happen often. It’s either suits or plain black sweatpants” Kyungsoo jokes chuckling. Baekhyun would laugh as well if he wasn’t too busy admiring the sex lord standing before him. Kyungsoo was sporting a satin caramel brown shirt keeping the first three buttons open to reveal his skin, his collarbone, and a hint of his chest exposed, the tanned skin made Baekhyun’s mind go south, he wanted to touch it. Half of the shirt was tucked inside ripped tight black jeans that were hugging Kyungsoo’s thighs perfectly, he knew that Kyungsoo’s ass would look a lot juicier with these jeans on.. And instead of the pushed back style, his hair was styled in comma, he looked, the only non-pervert word Baekhyun could think of right now was, desirable.

Keep it in your pants, Baekhyun. He thought. When Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun wasn’t letting him in, he cleared his throat and just like a spell being lifted. Baekhyun blinked looking at Kyungsoo in the eye, somehow dumbfounded before making way to let him in. Embarrassment settling in his guts after shamelessly eyeing him.

“Sorry” he mumbled, laughing a bit awkwardly.

Kyungsoo entered the small apartment and started looking around for where to put Yunhee, then Baekhyun’s dog came to stand in front of Kyungsoo barking.

“Shhh.. Mongryeong, he’s a friend” Baekhyun said crouching to pet his dog.

“That’s a really cute corgi” Kyungsoo said, lulling Yunhee back to sleep who stirred up because of the dog’s barking.

“Isn’t he?” he answered smiling still petting Mongryeong, when he saw that Kyungsoo was looking around, he got the gesture “I have a small room for kids here” he pointed out to a door walking towards it, Kyungsoo followed in suit.

“Wow! Do you by any chance have a child?” Kyungsoo found himself asking.

“I’m gay” the fuck Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun probably never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"You’re saying gays can’t have children?” Kyungsoo contradicted raising an eyebrow at him, he seemed amused.

“No I’m not, I’m, never mind, I don’t.. I don’t have any children” he said waving his hand in the air, wanting to be done with the subject before he says any more embarrassing things “I often babysit kids in my house, and this room was empty so I decided to make it a kids’ room” he added.

“Hmm” Kyungsoo hummed, still looking amused with his half smile, he put Yunhee in the crib that was in the middle of the small room. Baekhyun made extra effort to clean it more than any other corner in the house, changing the crib sheets to new ones, cleaning all the toys he has around and perfuming it.

“Yunhee’s clothes are in this bag, she’ll probably wake up and ask you to change because she hates it when she sleeps in her dresses. She didn’t want to come wearing her pajamas when I told her we were coming here, but she slept on our way. There are also diapers and her favorite plushie. And in this bag there’s.. dinner” Kyungsoo had two bags Baekhyun didn’t notice he was carrying, definitely not because he was too busy looking at his body portions other then anything else.

“She still hasn't had dinner?” Baekhyun wondered looking at his watch, it was past 7 pm.

“No she did, I just, I thought..” he stuttered, feeling awkward and his ears turning noticeably red. “This dinner is for.. you, I hope you don’t mind my bad cooking” he then added fast, pushing the bag in front of Baekhyun so he can take it.

Baekhyun felt touched, it wasn’t the first time a parent brought food as a form of gratitude. But just thinking that this man, who he’s been developing a crush on made time to cook him food, it has a different taste and it may made Baekhyun admire him a little bit more “Oh! You didn’t have to” he grabbed the bag looking at it, feeling his cheeks heating up. It’s been so long since he last felt like this, it made him feel like a teenager all over again. Get a grip! You’re in your thirties old hag!

“It’s not a big deal! I’m sorry for bothering you. I hope you didn’t cancel anything because of me, us. I wanted to keep Yunhee with Soojin but she went to visit her family and she’s not coming until tomorrow. As much as she loves Daewoo, Yunhee wouldn’t want to spend the night somewhere away from me. So I didn’t know what to do” he rambled.

“No, it’s really fine! This is part of my job, and no I canceled nothing. And even if I had anything to do, I would gladly cancel if it means spending extra time with Yunhee” hearing that from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“Thank you! Really” he said with a wide smile, making Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat, his smile is just the most beautiful sight to look at. And Baekhyun can’t get over it, he wants to wake up to it and sleep looking at it.. _I’m screwed._

__  
_ _

**From: Hyunnie **************

Guys, I’m screwed

He texted his friends in their group chat the moment Kyungsoo left the house leaving Baekhyun feeling a mixture of complicated emotions.

* * *

Junmyeon’s parties always consisted of an excessive amount of alcohol and a lot of people from the media industry.

Jongdae, since he had the house for himself, decided to go all in and drink until he passes out. Kyungsoo on the other hand decided to go light since he still needed to drive to Baekhyun’s place to get Yunhee and of course, he will be in charge of getting a drunk passed out Jongdae safely to his house.

The club was filled with people. Junmyeon made sure to reserve the VIP area for his guests only. And people were drinking and socializing meanwhile Kyungsoo couldn’t help but just sit in the bar counter thinking about Yunhee, he feels guilty leaving the little girl at a stranger’s house while he was here having fun.

He trusts Baekhyun, as odd as it sounded in his head, he does trust him. In the past two weeks, Baekhyun only has been showering Yunhee with love and was treating her right. He knows Yunhee wouldn’t like him if he wasn’t really nice. He knows she is in good hands but he couldn’t push aside the feeling of abandoning his daughter for fun.

“Why are you sulking?” Jongdae who seemed to be already tipsy came to put his arm around his back.

“I’m not!” he denied.

“Yunhee will be fine! I promise” Jongdae assured him knowing Kyungsoo far too well.

“I feel bad that I left her at some stranger’s house to be here” He admitted sipping on his drink.

“I get you Soo! But you should enjoy your life a little too. You’re barely thirty. A little fun sometimes won’t hurt anyone” Jongdae answered, shaking Kyungsoo to cheer him up.

“I don’t know” he shook his head.

“Come, let’s mingle with people. That might help you” Jongdae said pushing Kyungsoo off his seat and dragging him to where Junmyeon and Minseok were.

“We’re getting you a hot chick” yelled Minseok the moment he saw Kyungsoo approach him.

“Yeah! You’re getting laid tonight” Junmyeon said putting his arm around his shoulders.

“Oh shut up! You guys are drunk” he pointed out detaching himself from Junmyeon.

“You need to get laid man! It’s been so long!” it was Jongdae who sat next to Minseok emptying a glass of whiskey in one go.

“I need to get back to my daughter safe and sober. And you need to slow down a little, Dae” Kyungsoo said and it instantly made the guys change the subject. They know Kyungsoo would never put himself before Yunhee, especially that she’s left at a babysitter’s house and not with her grandmother or Soojin.

Eventually, Kyungsoo loosened up, constantly telling himself that Yunhee is safe where she is. When Jongdae dragged him to the dance floor, he found himself dancing with a girl who seemed interested in him. He offered her a drink and talked for some time until Jongdae decided to puke in one of the VIP chairs.

He knew it was time to leave the club so he excused himself, the girl decide to let him go with a kiss on the cheek, giving him her phone number and telling him her name that Kyungsoo was sure he’ll forget the moment he steps a foot outside the club.

Junmyeon helped secure Jongdae in the passenger’s seat before hugging him, congratulating him on his marriage again. Then he was driving to Baekhyun’s house.

“Did I cockblock you? I think I did cockblock you” Jongdae mumbled opening one eye to look at Kyungsoo.

“You didn’t” Kyungsoo mumbled back and watched Jongdae close his eyes hopefully to get some sleep or else Kyungsoo will have to deal with his blubbering.

"We there?” Jongdae asked in a slow way the moment he felt the car stopping.

“Almost, I’ll go get Yunhee. Don’t go anywhere” Kyungsoo said to Jongdae who most probably won’t understand, so he decided to lock the car the moment he stepped out of it.

He walked inside the small building, feeling tired. It’s been so long since he last stayed out until almost dawn partying, he’s sure he now smells like a gross mixture of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat.

He rang the bell and waited a few seconds only to hear Baekhyun say, “come in, it’s open” to which Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow in confused.

He twisted the doorknob only to find the door open, he entered the apartment to be met with a sight that rose warmth in his chest.

Baekhyun was sitting on his couch with his dog sleeping next to him and Yunhee. She was deeply sleeping on his chest. The cozy view made Kyungsoo’s eyes teary and his heart filled with warmth and respect towards Baekhyun. How can someone who is not even blood related to his daughter treat her with this much love that even her mother didn’t give to her.

And just like magic, all those prejudices and all the thoughts and reservations he had towards Baekhyun because of his looks vanished. This man who takes care of his daughter is beyond just looks, he is a warm kind hearted man who Kyungsoo started to have so much respect for. He felt that he needed to apologize, and made a promise that he will when time is right.

“She didn’t want to sleep in the crib, I didn’t want to wake her up so I left the door open” Baekhyun whispered stopping Kyungsoo’s train of thoughts.

“It’s 3 am. That’s risky” Kyungsoo managed to say

“It’s a safe area so it’s fine… I guess” he said, second guessing his decision, Kyungsoo didn’t have anything to say so he just nodded and stood there awkwardly.

“I’m sorry for keeping you awake until this time, I wasn’t planning to stay outside this much but Jongdae wasn’t budging.” Kyungsoo said after a few moments of awkward silence.

“It’s fine, it’s Sunday tomorrow so I’ll get enough sleep” he said smiling as widely as ever even though he seemed tired and sleepy. It was heartwarming, and beautiful to look at. Kyungsoo could say the least.

“Thank you” he bowed before reaching to carry Yunhee ever so slowly to not wake her. They stood by the doorstep looking at each other, Baekhyun’s smile not leaving his face.

“I’ll see you on Monday” Kyungsoo said.

“I’ll see you on Monday” Baekhyun repeated, nodding. He stood by his doorstep watching until the elevator closed on Kyungsoo.

He secured his daughter in her seat before driving to his house feeling tired and spent but also warm and grateful that somehow Baekhyun found his way into his and Yunhee’s life.

* * *

Ever since that Saturday when Kyungsoo left Yunhee in Baekhyun’s hands, his perspective towards the daycare and Baekhyun changed. He became a lot more comfortable with leaving Yunhee in Peter Pan. He even dares to say that a feeling of excitement bubbles up inside him every time he is driving to the daycare. Not because he is leaving Yunhee there, if he didn’t have to work he would never stay away from her for a second. But because he gets to see Baekhyun and chat with him for a few minutes.

After ten to fifteen minutes of chatting and joking while Yunhee is busy playing with Baekhyun’s necklaces, Kyungsoo exits Peter Pan feeling that his day is going to be a good one. The change in his behavior was so obvious that even Minseok pointed it out, asking if he was hooking up with the girl he met in the club. Kyungsoo snorted answering him “I would have, if Jongdae didn’t decide to puke all over the VIP section of the club.”

Hooking up with someone. This thought never crossed Kyungsoo's mind ever since Jihyun left almost two years ago. Yunhee is his most important priority. He needed to take care of her and spend as much time as possible with her. Being someone who doesn’t like the concept of a one-night stand, getting involved with someone means the need to go out and make time for them which means less time with Yunhee. Let alone the thought of getting emotionally involved with someone who wouldn’t like Yunhee, this thought alone made him stay in his lane all this time. He is happy with the way things are.

He was deep in thoughts when his phone rang, it was 12:45, his lunch time. He shut down the alarm getting up. Today as well, he didn’t have time to cook lunch so he was eating outside. He was craving Chinese, so he drove to his favorite Chinese place, the same place he met Baekhyun at three weeks ago. Baekhyun… he would like to see him there, talking with him is always fun, Kyungsoo dares to say that he is the brightest person he ever met, to which Jongdae would want to argue about.

He entered the restaurant looking around, hoping to see Baekhyun here. He wasn’t hard to miss, and his looks make him stand out between thousands of people. So when he saw a tattooed arm poking through the small queue, he walked towards him a large smile on his face, unfazed by the complains of people who he passed.

“Baekhyun” he called feeling happier than he was a moment ago.

Baekhyun turned around his face sporting a large bright smile “Kyungsoo”

“Sehun wanted Chinese?” Kyungsoo said trying so hard not to look as happy as he is to see Baekhyun.

“Yeah, as always” he shrugged then Baekhyun was leaning to whisper in Kyungsoo ears, the latter’s eyes widened in surprise, breath stuck in his lungs.

“I’m next in line, I can order your meal and we can have lunch together. No need to wait for your turn '' Baekhyun whispered in his ears, and the voice that is usually soft sounded so deep it made Kyungsoo's hair stand. Baekhyun was talking about food, but he sounded like he was trying to seduce Kyungsoo who’s mind went south thinking what it would feel like if Baekhyun was really whispering dirty…. Kyungsoo?

He took a step back looking at Baekhyun, the latter looked unfazed and he even dared to wink at him smirking. Kyungsoo blinked a few times before he stuttered a “sure”. He walked to the closest table that was again near the window still thinking about Baekhyun’s low deep voice and that wink.

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun joined Kyungsoo who seemed to recover from the encounter earlier holding two trays in each hand.

“The queue is so long, you’d have to wait for another hour” said Baekhyun the moment he sat on his chair facing Kyungsoo.

“I feel bad though, getting food before people who were here before me” he pouted looking at his food, he raised his head to find Baekhyun looking at him with a fond smile on his face “what?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Nothing” Baekhyun waved him off looking a little embarrassed.

They started eating in silence, and unlike the last time, Kyungsoo didn’t feel the tension between them, nor did he feel the need to talk. It felt comfortable, like having a meal with an old friend.

“The other day…” Baekhyun started talking, Kyungsoo looked up to find him smiling, he smiled back “Yunhee woke up, and just like you told me, she said she wanted to wear her pajamas but she didn’t want to get back to sleep easily. She's stubborn, but she’s still cute so it’s okay. She said she’ll wait for you to come back. So we ate the meal you cooked us together and she played with Mongryeong until she got tired then she crawled up my chest and slept soundly. I shouldn’t say this, but she’s the cutest child we have. Aah, she’s making me be biased. The other kids don’t deserve that'' he admitted pouting. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, so he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“Thank you” he slightly bowed.

“For?” Baekhyun asked confused.

“For loving Yunhee I guess?”

“She’s not making it that hard anyway” he replied chuckling “oh my god! I have some videos from that night that I need to show you. After she woke up, she started playing with Mongryeong, and it was the cutest sight ever! I think you should get her a pet” Baekhyun said, suddenly sounding a lot more excited than he did a minute ago. He whipped off his phone from his pocket and started scrolling through his gallery.

Curious to see what Baekhyun wanted to show him, Kyungsoo moved to sit in the chair next to Baekhyun anticipating. A video played and Yunhee’s laugh filled the place, Kyungsoo immediately smiled. She had a ball in her hand, every time she threw it, Baekhyun’s dog would go fetch it and bring it back to Yunhee who laughed out loud. Baekhyun’s laughter was also audible. His short ‘hahaha’ made Kyungsoo smile wider, he looked up, stealing a glance. Baekhyun was concentrated on the video, his smile bright as ever and his eyes were sparkling. He real is handsome, and somewhat cute.

Then Baekhyun played another video where Yunhee was playing with some toys on the ground, suddenly she stood up and crawled up Baekhyun’s chest.

“Sleepy” she whispered, yawning.

“Let’s put you in the crib then” Baekhyun whispered soothing her hair, his face wasn’t visible but his voice sounded so calm and soothing.

“No. scared!” she shook her head, then Baekhyun was whispering okay before the video ended. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop smiling and the weird feeling of warmth he felt that night when he opened the door to Yunhee soundly sleeping on Baekhyun’s chest is building up in his chest again.

“She’s so cute” Kyungsoo whispered still looking at Baekhyun’s phone even though the screen was pitch black.

“Just like her father” Baekhyun lilted, Kyungsoo looked up to find Baekhyun’s cheeks turning a shade of pink, he looked him in the eye holding their gaze for a moment but Baekhyun was quick to look away clearing his throat. Kyungsoo blinked a few times before getting back to his original place facing Baekhyun.

“Uhm.. I thought about it, I might do it when she gets a bit older” he said finishing their conversation where it stopped making sure to not look at Baekhyun.

“She can play with Mongryeong whenever she wants then” suggested Baekhyun smiling.

“Don’t even entertain the idea, she would want to visit you all the time” Kyungsoo sighed.

“I don’t mind” he said chuckling “We can go out this weekend to the park. I mean if you want to” he then hesitantly suggested.

“Really?”

“Yes! I always take Mongryeong to play Sunday mornings. We can meet at the park and Yunhee can play with him” Baekhyun at this point was beaming, looking at Kyungsoo with hopeful eyes. Kyungsoo thought he looked beautiful this way, and he agree right away “Why not!” he shrugged.

“Great!” he celebrated, throwing his hands in the air and making Kyungsoo laugh throwing his head back and eyes going crescent. It was a cute gesture, and it reminds him a lot of Jongdae.

They sat there staring at each other smiling, until Kyungsoo decided to lean in evading Baekhyun's personal space. The latter went visibly rigid eyes widening in anticipation. He could feel Kyungsoo’s breath on his cheeks.

The moment Kyungsoo was done with whatever he was doing, he leaned back on his chair and that’s when he noticed how close he was to Baekhyun. His face turned red from embarrassment.

“Uhm, This earring fell and I...” said Kyungsoo giving Baekhyun his earring back who laughed his awkwardness off. “It always does that” he replied taking the piercing from Kyungsoo to put back in its original place.

That’s when Kyungsoo gave himself the right to scan Baekhyun’s ears. The man had many piercings in each ear to the point that Kyungsoo couldn’t count them, let alone the one on his lips that’s always attached with a chain to a hoop earring on his right ear, and the one on his left brow.

“How many piercings do you have?” he dared to ask.

“I don’t really remember but I have three more I didn’t wear today,” Baekhyun answered adjusting the earring that fell off “but you wouldn’t even see them if I did” he casually added.

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun trying to process his words, the latter noticed the odd look in Kyungsoo’s face and felt like elaborating “It’s not a Jacob’s ladder” he said ever so simply and calmly causing Kyungsoo to choke on the spoonful of rice he was slowly chewing on. The man started coughing and hitting his chest. Panicking, Baekhyun reached to give him a glass of water and sooth his back.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to. You know, Uhm, Jacob’s ladder is good unless you're someone who likes to top from time to time, that’s why I don’t have one” Baekhyun rambled trying to save the day but ended fuckin it up even more.

“TMI but okay” Kyungsoo said shaking his head eyes blown.

“I’m so sorry. I tend to say stupid shit a lot” Baekhyun answered dismissively shaking his head at his own words.

“I realized that” replied Kyungsoo smiling. Baekhyun really does say a lot of things before thinking them off. It’s a treat, Kyungsoo thinks, that also reminds him of Jongdae, another free spirit that tends to talk crap all the time. Kyungsoo likes it, Jongdae is behind many of his laughs and he thinks he wouldn’t mind having another free spirit that tends to talk crap all the time in his life… as a friend, definitely as a friend.

Easily they fell in comfortable conversation, Baekhyun teasing Kyungsoo to get a Jacob’s ladder which Kyungsoo denied looking mortified.

They parted ways and Kyungsoo went back to work looking a lot happier than he did when he left the station excited for when the weekend comes.

* * *

Sunday has arrived but not as quickly as Baekhyun wished to come, it was six in the morning and his eyes were already open looking at his ceiling, the blinds were still on so everything around him was still pitch black.

Waking up early in the morning is something Baekhyun is used to, even at times when he stays out partying all night, his eyes would pop open the next morning at 8.

But today was a special day. He was going out with Kyungsoo and even though this wasn’t the first time he and Kyungsoo would sit down and talk, it felt special. It wasn’t them meeting each other in the Chinese restaurant by coincidence, they planned today.

He got out of bed after 30 minutes of him making all different scenarios of how the day might go, cooking his breakfast and feeding Mongryeong. He sat on the floor next to his dog munching on his French toast.

“We’re going to see Yunhee and her father” Baekhyun told his dog who didn’t pay him attention, too busy eating “I know it’s not a date, I mean I’m taking you and he’s bringing his daughter but my heart can’t stop beating so fast. Wanna hear it?” he added heaving a deep sigh “you’re ignoring me huh? I’m just gonna go change” he got up walking to his room pretending to feel offended.

He was staring at his closet for almost an hour thinking what he should wear. Usually, he only puts a tank top on and his shorts with trainers, but he didn’t know what Kyungsoo would be wearing. He only saw him in suits… except for that one time when he brought Yunhee for him to babysit her when he was wearing those extremely tight jeans and a not fully buttoned down shirt. The image of Kyungsoo standing by his door looking luscious creeping up his mind. “Control yourself” he loudly said to himself shaking his head.

After a long debate, he decided to put on black trousers and a V-neck t-shirt, he decided to style his hair, dividing it in half.

“Hey Mongry, how do I look?” he asked Mongryeong after putting his leash on, the dog barked in response.

“You too look as handsome as ever buddy” Baekhyun answered opening the door ready to have a peaceful morning with his crush.

* * *

“Kyungsoo!!” Baekhyun called Kyungsoo out the moment he noticed him looking around the park, he was sitting in one of the benches, watching his dog who was playing with few other dogs in their area.

He stood up watching as Kyungsoo who was dressed up in black sweatpants and a matching hoodie approached him, pushing Yunhee’s stroller.

“Good morning Baekhyun” Kyungsoo greeted smiling, his black hair was styled down and it made him look significantly younger, you’d think Yunhee is his younger sister.

“Good morning Kyungsoo, good morning princess. How are you today?” Baekhyun squatted to get a kiss from Yunhee, the little girl happily gave it to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to encourage him to carry her which he did happily.

“You’re spoiling her like this” Kyungsoo complained,

“So? I only have one Yunhee don’t I?” Baekhyun said smiling cheekily, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes snorting.

“So where’s Mongryeong?” he asked looking around the park.

“There” Baekhyun pointed out to a part of the park where dogs were playing and running together. “Wanna go get him with me?” he then proceeded to ask Yunhee.

“Yes!” she enthusiastically answered

“Well, you two go get the dog, I’ll wait for you here” Kyungsoo said already sitting on the bench putting the stroller aside.

Carrying Yunhee, they went to get Mongryeong. Baekhyun could feel Kyungsoo’s eyes glued to his back, and he tried so hard not to turn around. When they came, it was to find Kyungsoo putting Yunhee’s toys on a blanket he put on the grass, a container was on the bench which could only be filled with food, Baekhyun thought.

“I made some spring wraps. I don’t know how they taste, I got the recipe from google” Kyungsoo said, scratching the back of his neck, face slightly pink. It was the same reaction as the other day when he brought dinner. Kyungsoo seems like the kind of person that values others opinions on his cooking skills. It reminded him of his mother, she’d always wait until he takes the first bite then she’d ask him if it was good before she starts eating.

“You don’t eat spring wraps?” Kyungsoo asked concerned, noticing the change in Baekhyun’s expressions, the latter offered a small smile.

“No, I do! And I can’t wait to eat them” he said, his smile a lot more genuine.

He put Yunhee on the ground who immediately fetched the ball to start throwing for Mongryeong to get it for her. Every time he puts in on her lap, she laughs so hard and tells Kyungsoo “Papa, you see”, the two men would watch her amusedly.

“I didn’t get to thank you for dinner last time. It was really good. The most delicious food I ate in a long time” Baekhyun initiated looking at Kyungsoo.

“It was nothing, I’m glad you liked it” and the shy look was back on Kyungsoo's face, looking at his feet trying so hard not to smile and cheeks going pink. Baekhyun had to dig his fingers inside his palms to stop himself from pinching his cheeks.

“You’re so cute” Baekhyun blurted out tilting his head, and it was his time to look at his feet, face burning. It seems like he can’t stop his tongue from rolling the words out of his mouth every time he’s with Kyungsoo.

“I’ve never thought I’d hear someone call me cute at the age of thirty” Kyungsoo simply said looking unfazed by Baekhyun’s words offering him hand sanitizer before opening the food container.

"Are you saying I’m older than you?”

“Really? You look seventeen to me” Kyungsoo joked.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment” Baekhyun joked back laughing

Baekhyun took one of the wraps, and watched as Kyungsoo eyes widened in anticipation, watching as Baekhyun took a bite from the wrap. It’s a look he knows really well, he’s seen it on his mother’ face for as long as he lived. It was amusing to watch Kyungsoo nervously waiting for Baekhyun’s opinion on his wraps so he took his time, munching and enjoying the fresh and salty flavors melting in his mouth. It was delicious, he had to admit but he wasn’t willing to tell Kyungsoo just yet, so he took another bite, a moan skipped his mind at how delicious the wrap tasted.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asked impatiently, rocking his foot.

“It’s really good!” Baekhyun murmured his mouth filled with food.

“I’m happy” he answered, finally allowing himself to eat one of his wraps.

They sat on the bench watching Yunhee play with the dog. Kyungsoo made sure to give Yunhee her own wraps that she finished thanks to Baekhyun’s encouragement promising her to teach her how to do “trick or treat” with Mongryeong.

After she was done she stood in front of Baekhyun, her eyes round, “will teach me?” she asked with her cute tone tilting her head.

“Of course” he moved from the bench to sit next to her on the ground. The moment he grabbed the bag of treats Mongryeong started jumping around in excitement.

“Sit!” Baekhyun encouraged his dog to sit patting him which he did tail wiggling in excitement “watch what I’m going to do” he said grabbing a small grain hiding it in one of his hand, then put his fists in front of Mongryeong to choose, the cute dog put his paw on Baekhyun’s right fist which to the dog’s luck was the one where Baekhyun hid the grain. He gave it to him, and Mongryeong started jumping around for Baekhyun to do it again.

“You do it” Baekhyun said offering a grain to Yunhee, she hid it in her small fist repeating the things she saw Baekhyun do and the moment the dog put his paw on her fist her eyes widened in surprise while Mongryeong started jumping around in excitement for Yunhee to repeat it.

“Calm down buddy, you’re literally two times bigger than Yunhee” Baekhyun said petting his dog, he put a few more grains in his palm and let Yunhee grab them and hide them in her fist redoing what she did earlier. Kyungsoo noticed how Baekhyun kept an eye on his dog’s action and every time he gets too excited, he pushes him a little away from Yunhee so he doesn’t crush the little girl.

Kyungsoo found himself watching them in awe, admiring Baekhyun. The way he treats dogs and kids with so much patience and love. The way he knows what to say to make Yunhee laugh, the way he looks after his dog petting him every two minutes. How much love and affection does this man hide inside his heart, Kyungsoo wanted to know.

Baekhyun looked up to find Kyungsoo looking at him, the sun hitting his face making him glow, and when he smiled, Kyungsoo naturally smiled back. Then Vaekhyun was patting the empty space next to him, and Kyungsoo had no other choice but to sit next to him.

“Hi!” Baekhyun whispered his smile brighter in this distance.

“You’re really good with kids. I mean that’s your job but I never seen you talk to them except for when you get Yunhee in the morning” Kyungsoo admitted busying his fingers with one of Yunhee’s toys, he could feel Baekhyun’s thigh warm against his.

“Years of experience I guess” shrugged Baekhyun, heaving his chest in pride.

“Honestly, you’ll be a great father” complimented Kyungsoo.

“And you are a great father” Baekhyun complimented back, to which Kyungsoo murmured “I’m trying”.

“No really! You’re a great father, I know Yunhee agrees” Baekhyun repeated in a more serious tone “as for me, I honestly never ever thought of having my own child. I mean with all the children that I babysit, I already consider myself a father” he joked chuckling, Kyungsoo nodded watching the way Baekhyun’s eyes turn crescent and his chest vibrates when he laughs. Cute.

“Interesting. They should call you Daddy Hyun then instead of Uncle Hyun” he suggested.

“Hmm, sounds fair. Why don’t we start with you then?” Baekhyun joked and at first Kyungsoo’s felt like all the blood traveled up to settle on his face, and the weather temperature went ten times higher in a matter of a seconds “I’m sorry, that was a bad joke” Baekhyun said looking apologetic.

“That was a shameless joke” Kyungsoo replied, hitting Baekhyun’s chest feeling less flustered.

As the sun started to get in the middle of the sky, the weather started to get hotter. Caps on to protect them from the sun, they decided to take a walk around the park, stopping every time Mongryeong stops to do his business.

When the dog decided it was the perfect spot, Kyungsoo decided to give them some ‘privacy’ and get them ice-cream “Which flavor do you like?” he asked.

“Strawberry. Thank you” Baekhyun answered which he nodded to and headed back to the ice cream van.

* * *

Even though summer just started, the weather was really hot, especially now that it was approaching noon. Still, Kyungsoo wouldn’t exchange today for anything else. He enjoys Baekhyun’s company, his jokes and nonsense talk make Kyungsoo’s cheek hurt from laughter, and it never gets boring.

Standing by the van to get them ice cream, his mind decided to take him back to when he just arrived showing Baekhyun the wraps he brought. At first he thought Baekhyun didn’t have an appetite or didn’t like spring wraps, but later on, he ate even more than Kyungsoo did.

Thinking about that change in Baekhyun expressions, he now realized that it was sadness, and nostalgia. Kyungsoo didn’t know what memory a simple wrap triggered but he was curious. He figured he could ask some day, when Baekhyun feels more comfortable around him and when he as well, does the same. He really likes the idea of being friends with Baekhyun.

“Hi sir, how can I help you?” the man behind the van counter waking Kyungsoo from his day dreaming. He decided to get Yunhee a strawberry ice cream in a cup because it was less messy, and got himself and Baekhyun cones, his was minted chocolate chips flavor and Baekhyun’s, as he said, was strawberry flavored.

“I contemplated if I should come say hi or not. I wasn’t sure that was you” he heard someone say from behind when he was fixing Yunhee’s bib.

“Uhm...” Kyungsoo hummed standing up straight looking confused, the person before him looked familiar but he couldn’t recall where they’ve met before.

“We met at the club a few weeks ago” she answered Kyungsoo’s unanswered question for him, smiling. Remembering who she was, Kyungsoo offered her a small smile “Oh! Hi, I’m sorry I don’t have a good memory” he admitted.

“That’s okay, I’m sure I looked completely different than this, just like you did” she amusedly said, Kyungsoo would be lying if he agree with her, since he couldn’t remember how she looked like during that night in Junmyeon’s bachelor party “Hehe, right” he awkwardly said rubbing the back of his head.

“Heysoo, in case you don’t remember my name” she then added smiling.

“Kyungsoo” he smiled back offering his hand which she took. Thankfully Kyungsoo didn’t have to put himself in an awkward position where he had to make up an excuse why he couldn’t remember her name.

“You never called” she said, not letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand. Baekhyun found them with Mongryeong secured in his leash.

“I’m sorry I just got busy” he answered looking at Yunhee, she followed his eyes to look at his daughter who looked confused, staring at both her father and the strange woman.

“You’re married?” she asked letting of Kyungsoo’s hand putting it on chest, Baekhyun looked just as confused as Yunhee was, looking between the two trying to understand what was going on without having to interrupt.

"No, no. I’m not!” Kyungsoo answered amused, funny how everyone who sees him with a daughter assumes he’s married.

“Thank god, I thought I was flirting with a married man” she exaggerated a sigh.

“No you weren’t. Not that type” Kyungsoo answered smiling widely. The lady, heysoo was really friendly and beautiful he had to admit.

“Your ice cream is melting” she lilted, Kyungsoo took a look at the ice cream that indeed was going runny in his hand “I guess you’re busy, I’ll take my leave. But call me okay, or I’ll haunt you in your dreams” she cutely said.

“I will” he assured her, then she waved them off walking towards a bench where there was a group of people playing guitar and singing.

“Your ice cream” he offered Baekhyun his ice cream who took it grimacing at the liquids leaking.

“Don’t know if I’d still call it that” Baekhyun said sounding sarcastic licking around the cone.

“I’m sorry, she popped out of nowhere. We met at Junmyeon’s bachelor party” he didn’t know why, but Kyungsoo felt the need to explain himself.

“She’s pretty” is all what Baekhyun says walking passed Kyungsoo towards the parking lot, the latter pushed Kyungsoo’s stroller with one hand eating his ice cream.

They walked towards the parking lot in complete silence, Kyungsoo feeling like something left unsaid.

“Let me drive you home” he offered, feeling that he needed to say more than just that.

“I’m two blocks away” Baekhyun deadpanned, looking less happy than he did a few moments ago.

“Right, okay then. I guess see you tomorrow” Kyungsoo said heaving a sigh, this conversation felt weird, Baekhyun seemed weird ever since that woman appeared.

“Guess so” he shrugged, squatting to give Yunhee whose face is sticky with ice cream a big smooch on the cheek “I’ll see you tomorrow princess” he said standing straight. They looked at each other for a few moments before Kyungsoo was deciding to get Yunhee in the back seat of the car cleaning her face, Baekhyun was kind enough to fold the stroller and put it in the trunk.

“I had so much fun today, thank you so much Kyungsoo”

“It was your idea so thank you” Kyungsoo said, deciding to open his arm to hug Baekhyun, the latter offered his hand to shake it. They awkwardly alternated their positions a few times before Baekhyun was grabbing Kyungsoo by the shoulder hugging him “perfect” he whispered against his ear.

And perfect it was, Baekhyun’s chest and arms felt firm and warm. Even though it was burning hot, Kyungsoo didn’t mind staying like that for a few minutes. But it was just a friendly hug.. Doh Kyungsoo! It ended quickly.

They stared at each other for some time before they barked a loud laugh “that was so awkward” Kyungsoo said, eyes tearing.

* * *

Yunhee. For Baekhyun, Yunhee wasn’t his favorite in the daycare, as bad as that sounded, just because she’s Kyungsoo's daughter who happened to be someone he started building strong feelings for. It’s the way the kid behaves that led him to love her like she’s his own.

Definitely, he tries his hardest to treat all the kids equally and he actually is good at doing so. But every time he turns around to find Yunhee sitting in her corner drawing or playing with toys, or blabbering with Daewoo and the other children, his heart feels weirdly warm and he can’t stop watching her. She is, without doubt the most calm and fond kid ever.

A treat she got from her father. Kyungsoo is the calmest human being Baekhyun knows. Doesn’t talk much, doesn’t laugh out loud, and doesn’t talk just to talk… unlike him, he probably said embarrassing things in front of Kyungsoo more than anything else.

So when Yunhee refused to mingle with the other kids when Daewoo didn’t arrive yet, Baekhyun surrendered and carried her around the daycare. It’s something he usually doesn’t like to do knowing that the other kids will get jealous, but Yunhee’s requests were his commands.

Sehun, as usual was still late, so he had to take care of greeting the families who brought their kids and Chanyeol was in charge of getting the kids in their rooms

Peter Pan had seven rooms in total. The largest room was where the kids play, paint and read. Baekhyun made sure to divide it in two sections. One where they play, with all different types of toys from Legos to plushies, and few cars and mini electric motorcycles. The second part of the room was for painting and reading, they had kids stories, color books, painting papers for the kids, this part of the daycare was more enjoyable by the kids over four years old, younger children preferred playing with toys.

The second room is built for the kids under two years. With ten cribs in a room with the lights off most of the time except for the wall decals that light in the dark, since all what babies like to do is sleep, this part of the daycare was Chanyeol’s responsibility.

The third room was also a room where kids sleep, it had four bunk beds. Especially after lunch, kids get tired and want to take a nap, that’s why Baekhyun decided to build this room. The fourth and fifth room were bathrooms, one was for the children and the other was for the elders, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun. The sixth room, Baekhyun decided to make it a dining room, at first kids used to eat in the play room, but then he thought that it’s better to educate kids to not eat in the same place where they play.

And the last room was an office. Nobody sits there but it needed to exist solely to look “professional” Baekhyun said the first time they entered and bought the place. Sehun uses it to restore files for the newcomers.

It took a few years and a lot of patience for Baekhyun to build Peter Pan the way it is today. He still remembers when he used to accept kids into his small apartment and by the end of the day the house turned into a garbage bin he needed to clean.

He was sitting in the reception counter reminiscing how he managed to get where he is to day while submitting time entry of each child, Yunhee on his lap watching him like the calm kid she always is, when Jongdae entered Peter Pan pushing Daewoo’s stroller, a suit in its package on his left arm.

“Good morning!!!!” he greeted as excitedly as always.

“Aewoo!!” Yunhee happily exclaimed the moment she saw Daewoo.

“Dada, Yunhee!” Daewoo said looking as happy as Yunhee is to see his best friend, the cute behavior led to Jongdae and Baekhyun to share a laughter.

“Good morning Mr. Kim! How are you?” Baekhyun greeted smiling.

“Doing well, you? I can see the princess is refusing to play with the other kids”

“Yeah, she was waiting for the prince” he said, pointing at Daewoo.

“Well, the prince is here for his princess” lilted Jongdae. Baekhyun called for Chanyeol to take both Yunhee and Daewoo inside, it was hard to convince her to go inside without him but Chanyeol bribed her with new color books that she couldn’t resist.

“Kyungsoo didn’t lie, Yunhee really loves you” Jongdae commented the moment Chanyeol left with the two kids.

“Yep, she does” he proudly said, he likes hearing this “big event?” he proceeded to ask nodding his head towards the suit Jongdae was holding.

“Yeah, a friend’s wedding. I bought this suit last month for an event at school, I only wore it once so I’m taking it to the cleaner. I told Soojin to do the same, but she wanted a new dress. She said she can’t take pictures with the same dress”

“You know what they say, all women are divas” Baekhyun said smiling.

“You’re right” Jongdae nodded “I gotta go, or else I’m fired” he added laughing.

“Right! Have a nice day Mr. Kim” Baekhyun slightly bowed. Jongdae bowed back walking out of the daycare, Baekhyun stood there for a few moment before Sehun was pushing the doors with so much force panting “Jongin didn’t wake me up” he yelled his excuse from afar.

“Whatever, just go help Chanyeol” Baekhyun answered rolling his eyes at him.

* * *

“So?”

“Want me to sing with Yixing after everything that happened?” Baekhyun deadpanned looking at Chanyeol through his lashes. They were eating their lunch in the daycare kitchen.

“I thought you two separated on good terms?” Sehun asked between bites looking a little confused.

“Maybe we did! But I don’t feel like seeing him to be honest, let alone sing with him” Baekhyun shrugged feeling like if this conversation go on any longer he’ll lose his appetite.

“Please Baekhyun, do it for me. You know how much we begged the club owner to let us perform there. It’s not some random place. It’s EXODUS” Chanyeol begged him rubbing his hands in front of Baekhyun’s face, the latter glanced at him seeming unconvinced.

“I left the band a long time ago man and I’m no thinking of getting back”

“You don’t have to, promise! First and last time I’m asking you to sing for us. Luhan got sick and we can’t cancel. Not after months of begging” Chanyeol seemed desperate and Baekhyun’s heart started to soften.

“God Chanyeol!” he groaned.

“Come on Baek, don’t be stubborn, you know how much this gig means to us. Tell you what? Why don’t you invite your crush to the gig, Yixing would think you two are together and he won’t bother you” Sehun suggested making Baekhyun wonder where does he always get the weirdest ideas from “What kinda bullshit of an idea is this?”

“Sehun’s idea isn’t that bad” Chanyeol shrugged smiling, Baekhyun only gave him a side eye “okay don’t look at me like that, I promise I’ll talk to him and make sure he doesn’t bother you. Just say yes please!” Chanyeol whined holding both his hands rubbing them together begging.

“Come on Baek, do it for me” Sehun pouted.

Sehun is like a son to Baekhyun, he knew him ever since his parents threw him out when he came out. He was just seventeen and Baekhyun was twenty six at the time. He gave him a house where to live and got him to the band, Chanyeol made it his mission to teach him drums so he can play in their band.

He saw Sehun grow from the shy teenager that hardly speaks to anyone to the confident man he’s today, being in charge of his life and knowing what he wants. Yeah, he’s most of the time late for work, but Baekhyun loves him too much to do something more than just scold him.

That’s why he always finds it hard to say no to Sehun, after a third beg and a pout Baekhyun surrenders and today wasn’t an exception.

“Fuck’s sake, okay” he threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

“You roll boss” Sehun said giving Baekhyun a side hug, head resting on his shoulder “you know you still can invite Kyungsoo, Mrs. Kim can babysit Yunhee for him. Just saying” he then suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

“Get back to work, enough weird ideas” or is it?

* * *

There was a huge corruption scandal happening in the country, a lot of politics and business men and even celebrities are involved in it. New information comes out every ten minutes, and the moment Kyungsoo finishes a report he starts writing a new one adding the new information Minhyuk provided them. He had to team up with Taeyeon so they can finish the reports in time.

As much as Kyungsoo loved journalism, he always hated it when there was a scandal. They are good for a news channel like the one he’s working with but it’s no good for him especially when he was reporter. Going out to look for informations and doing plenty interviews; taking in all the insults and standing in the sun for a long time.

Writing during this time is also exhausting, but he sure prefers it then being outside running after wars and waiting by police stations for updates .

He glanced at his watch, it was a few hours past his lunch time. He and Taeyeon were munching on snacks Kyungsoo always brings with him to work. Coming to work today, he decided not to cook lunch and instead head to the Chinese restaurant, he hoped to meet Baekhyun there, enjoy a peaceful meal with him talking about random things then head back to work feeling like he just drank five bottles of energy drinks.

But instead he was locked in an office thinking if Baekhyun went got Chinese for lunch today or not. And if he did, did he eat there alone in their usual table or did he take it to the daycare. Did he order his usual fried rice and dumpling or did he chose something else.

He found himself imagining a cute Baekhyun standing by the counter, sharp canines biting digging on his pink bottom lip, rereading through the menu for a few minutes before deciding to get the usual things he always does smiling widely at the servant.

The thought of Baekhyun flashing his almost blinding smile at the servant made Kyungsoo smile.

“You’re smiling” Taeyeon said bringing Kyungsoo to reality, the latter cleared his throat.

“Uhm, yeah! Just remembered something” He said registering where his mind was taking him.

“Hmm, lover?” she joked looking at him through her lashes.

“No, no. no lover! Just, uhm, Yunhee” he lied, feeling his cheeks heat up, she inspected him for a second before getting back to typing on her laptop. Kyungsoo did the same trying to suppress any Baekhyun thoughts.

“If you have no lover, then who are you willing to bring to Junmyeon’s wedding?” she asked after a beat.

“Nobody” Kyungsoo answered not looking up from his screen.

“What about the couples’ dance?”

“Couples’ dance? I was told nothing” he looked up to find Taeyeon looking at him frowning.

“Minseok said there will be a couples’ dance or something, I don’t know, I didn’t have the time to ask Junmyeon with everything happening” she explained.

“I honestly was told nothing, and if Myeon is willing to do something like that I’ll have my Yunhee to dance with” he shrugged unfazed. It wasn’t the first event he goes to without a plus one, he’s used to it by now. Yunhee is enough companionship for him.

“Cute! Can’t wait for when Tiffany and I adopt a little baby”

“So it’s official?” Kyungsoo asked excitedly feeling his heart warm at the thought, Taeyeon always wanted to have a baby girl, “I want her as cute as Yunhee” she’d always say.

“Yep, we’re visiting the orphanage this weekend” she said smiling widely.

“You’ll be great moms” Kyungsoo assured her, squeezing her hand. She put her other hand on his nodding before they were interrupted by a phone call from Minhyuk.

* * *

They hugged again.

Kyungsoo reached Peter Pan feeling like he was hit by a truck. Yunhee was asleep, tiny arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck. The man saw how exhausted Kyungsoo was so he offered to put Yunhee in her seat for him.

“Thank you Baekhyun” Kyungsoo murmured ready to get inside his car, drive to his home that thankfully wasn’t far from the daycare and jump in bed, and sleep his exhaustion away.

But Baekhyun decided to wrap him in his embrace. At first, Kyungsoo froze in his place trying to register what was happening. He could feel Baekhyun’s hands resting on his back, the metal of his piercings feeling cold against his neck. It was warm, and less awkward as that time in the park, Baekhyun’s chest feels firm. And when he was about to hug him back, Baekhyun stepped away.

“You look drained, thought you could need a hug” Baekhyun said smiling, even though, it was the end of the day he still managed to look as good as he did this morning. “Get some rest” Kyungsoo didn’t answer so Baekhyun proceeded to talk, squeezing his upper arm in understanding.

“Thank you Baekhyun, see you tomorrow” he whispered climbing his car and driving home, the feeling of Baekhyun’s hands on his back still lingering.

He was parking his car when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**From: BYUN Baekhyun**

Take a shower, and drink some chamomile tea.

It’s good for stress. Don’t drink coffee.

Good night

They don’t usually text. Truth to be said, they only texted when they were exchanging addresses. So when Baekhyun’s message popped up on his screen, it made his heart jump in excitement, and his cheeks heat up. He felt less tired and worn out.

**To: BYUN Baekhyun**

Thank you. Good night!

He texted back, before leaving his car to put Yunhee in her room, take a quick shower, and change in comfortable pajamas. He then called Jongdae and Soojin inviting them to drink some chamomile tea with him, just like Baekhyun advised.

Daewoo was asleep as well, so they put him next to Yunhee in her bed, and went to the living room, Soojin brought a cake with her so they sat on the carpeted ground eating and drinking their tea while watching Minseok deliver the news on TV.

“Do you think the police will try to hide evidences?” Jongdae asked Kyungsoo the moment a commercial started airing.

“I don’t know, it wouldn’t be surprising though. These men have connections” Kyungsoo answered feeling less stressed thanks to the chamomile tea.

“You’re right, they will probably use a few celebrities as scapegoats as always” Soojin said moving to lay down resting her head on her husband’s lap who started lightly scratching her scalp.

“Probably, I hope they don’t. Corruption is eating this country, if the federals don’t take action we will never step forward” Kyungsoo answered moving to turn off the volume of the TV and lay down in the couch.

“Hmm, you’re absolutely right!” agreed Jongdae.

They fell in a comfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard was the faded noise of the traffic outside, Kyungsoo let himself listen to it. Weirdly, it made his brain relax and his eyelids felt heavy. He’ll make sure to thank Baekhyun the next day for suggesting chamomile tea.

Baekhyun, thinking about him sent his memory right to the hug earlier, it felt warm and now that Kyungsoo is feeling a lot more relaxed, he wished he moved a little faster and hugged Baekhyun back, maybe then the hug would’ve lasted longer than it actually did. His brain started going south again, thinking what it would feel like to have Baekhyunsleeping next to him wrapping him in his tight embrace and instead of panicking like he does every time his mind swims in dangerous waters, he just smiles, realization hitting him right there and then.

“You look like a human turned zombie smiling because he smelled a human being, it’s unsettling” stated Jongdae.

“Hmm, even if I turned into a zombie I’ll ignore you, I know you could give me nausea” Kyungsoo replied his smile widening, opening one eye to look at Jongdae.

“I agree” Soojin said making Jongdae whine, which she just ignored “but I wonder what is the purpose of your smile?” she then raising an eyebrow .

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo admitted in the calmest way possible.

It was Soojin and Jongdae, this couple knows everything about him. They used to go on double dates together when he was dating Jihyun, they were there for him when he got married, Jongdae was his best man, and they stood by his side when things went rough. They took care of Yunhee every time he wasn’t around, they still do and Kyungsoo knows they will be in the future.

So hiding something from them wasn’t really ideal, and Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to dance around things. He admires Baekhyun, no! He actually likes Baekhyun, and there is no gain in denying it.

“Told you” Soojin said looking at her husband.

“How did you even know?” asked Jongdae, looking shocked.

“Women’s sixth sense” she shrugged.

“Knew what?” asked Kyungsoo looking between the couple confused.

“This beautiful lady of mine right here told me that you’ll end up falling for the tattooed guy and guess what? I just lost 200 $ because of you”

“First of all, are you telling me you bet on my feelings? I thought better of you Soojin. Second, I am not falling for him, I just, Like him, A little” Kyungsoo went from judging Soojin and Jongdae for their behavior to getting shy over the fact that now he’s admitting his feelings towards Baekhyun to the couple.

“Hmm, I smell lies” Soojin said, raising one questionable eyebrow at Kyungsoo “It was his idea to bet, I knew I was winning. I mean the guy is really hot, I would fall for him too if I wasn’t married” she then added.

“Hello, I’m still here baby boo” Jongdae said, feeling offended.

“I’m not “falling for him” because of his looks. Yeah, he is handsome and all but that’s not what got me interested in him. It’s the way he treats my Yunhee, and the way he talks about her” he explained sitting down on the couch.

“You’re in love damn” said Jongdae.

“Shut up babe. I agree that Baekhyun treats Yunhee in a good way and I think if you’re willing to have someone in your life. They should think of Yunhee as their daughter, and I guess Baekhyun is perfect for you”

“You know, the two years Jihyun was here, I’ve never ever seen her, not even once, talk to Yunhee or hold her until she sleeps or change her clothes for her, I mean you’ve seen it all” Kyungsoo said recalling the times Jihyun was around. Even though Jihyun waited until Yunhee was two years old, he knew she already decided the child was a bad idea.

Every time Yunhee would cry, Jihyun would ask the babysitter she got for her to shut her up. Other than breastfeeding her for a few months after her birth, Jihyun did nothing else for her daughter. Not even trying to talk to her or cuddle her.

“The other day, after we came back from the club, when I went to get Yunhee, it was to find her sleeping soundly on Baekhyun’s chest. He was sitting in an uncomfortable position for a few hours simply because he didn’t want to ruin Yunhee’s sleep. And the day we went to the park, the way he talked to her and played with her. I couldn’t stop watching them. It’s like everything I wished Jihyun was doing with Yunhee Baekhyun was fulfilling it” he then added sighing heavily, every time he talks about Jihyun sadness envelops him.

“A few days ago, I took Daewoo, and I found Baekhyun at the counter with Yunhee sitting on his lap. I don’t remember ever entering the daycare to Baekhyun having a kid on his lap while doing paperwork, ever. That tells you something” stated Jongdae giving Kyungsoo a warm smile “but if you happen to date I’m gonna tease you until the day you die for dating someone you thought was weird at first” Jongdae smile turned to a smirk teasing Kyungsoo.

“Oh shut up”

Dating Baekhyun… he didn’t even know if the man was available or not, does he feel the same way towards him or if Kyungsoo ever happened to admit he likes him, will he ruin a good friendship that just started.

And if Baekhyun was interested, how far would he want to go knowing that Kyungsoo has a daughter. Yes, he has a daycare and all, but Kyungsoo recalls how he said he doesn’t think of having children. That thought only made Kyungsoo agitated, and he decided to put all these thoughts aside not ruining the relaxed feelings he got from drinking the chamomile tea.

* * *

The next day, Kyungsoo made sure to thank Baekhyun for the tea advice, the latter seemed so happy that Kyungsoo did as he was advised. The way he smiled so bright, Kyungsoo found himself inviting him to have lunch together in their usual place which Baekhyun agreed to right away, with Sehun cheering from his place knowing that he will have Chinese for lunch today.

Work wasn’t as hectic as the other day. The flooding information about the corruption case slowed down, Kyungsoo knew it was just the calm before the storm, and more information is yet to be revealed. He was thankful though, that he will have the time to get lunch with Baekhyun.

The only thing he could think of while working was having lunch with Baekhyun. Now that he acknowledges his feelings, he started thinking about their lunch time as dates. It was stupid since Baekhyun probably didn’t think much about them.

12.45 pm. Kyungsoo's usual lunch time. He always sets an alarm to remind him to let go of the papers for a minute, and fill his stomach with much needed food.

He grabbed his coat ready to leave. The moment he opened the door of his office, Minseok and Junmyeon were standing by his door.

“Need your advice with something wedding related” Junmyeon said, a smiling arm hanging on Minseok’s shoulder.

“I was about to go have my lunch” Kyungsoo said, checking his watch. He doesn't want to be late for Baekhyun.

“Yeah, we can all go have lunch together” suggested Junmyeon.

“’I’m having lunch with someone” Kyungsoo answered, feeling slightly awkward.

“Oohhh!! Look at you having lunch date” Minseok couldn’t help but tease him. “The girl from the club?” Junmyeon proceeded to ask.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes moving past them heading towards the entrance of their station “no, and it’s not a lunch date. It’s just lunch with a friend!” he clarified the moment he noticed that the two followed him, he knows he won’t be able to run away from them.

“We are your friends, are you hiding something?” Minseok said with a hand on his hip and looking at Kyungsoo with accusing eyes.

“Junmyeon, my wedding was a waste of money. Four years later I divorced the woman I married. So my advice to you is if you feel like you and Irene don’t love each other enough, go for a small wedding, or take advice from Minseok he’s nine years married and he still loves his wife like they just started dating. Can I go now?”

“Good advice, but we’re having lunch together either way. I wanna know who this mysterious friend is” Junmyeon answered smiling. Kyungsoo looked between the two men, they both had a wicked smile on their face. He sighed and walked past them to his car. He texted Baekhyun that he wasn’t coming alone, hoping that he’ll be okay with it.

* * *

“What are you two doing here” Kyungsoo asked the moment he saw Jongdae leaving his car.

“I invited him” answered Junmyeon “I need as much opinions as I can get. Your mysterious friend might help as well” he added.

“Stop calling him that” he whined stumping his foot on the floor looking like a kid “for the record, it’s Baekhyun” he told Minseok and Jongdae who knew the guy.

They entered the restaurant, Minseok sighing, “it’s been years since I last came here” he said. Kyungsoo didn’t pay them much attention busy looking forBBaekhyun around. He wasn’t in their usual spot, instead the man decided on a larger table, both his and Kyungsoo’s order already on the table. Instead their signature grey t-shirt that says Peter Pan in the back and has a little Peter Pan with tinkerbell on his shoulder embroidered logo, Baekhyun was wearing a black t-shirt that looked a bit oversized for him with the usual black denim jeans. His back was facing Kyungsoo, and the latter smiled widely the moment he noticed him.

He walked towards Baekhyun completely forgetting about his friends his smile not living his face for once.

“Baekhyun” he whispered and the moment Baekhyun looked up, his face broke into the bright smile Kyungsoo liked on him the most, then he was standing looking behind Kyungsoo’s back who followed Baekhyun’s gaze to find the three men standing behind him.

“Long time no see, Baekhyun” Minseok said reaching to give Baekhyun a side hug.

“Well, you stopped bringing the girls” answered Baekhyun.

“They go to school now. Let’s not talk about this please, it makes me feel old” Minseok replied puffing his cheeks. He moved aside so Baekhyun could greet Jongdae, the latter offered his hand to shake it smiling.

“That’s Kim Junmyeon. The groom” Kyungsoo introduced Baekhyun to Junmyeon, they shook hands slightly bowing at each other.

“Congratulations Mr. Kim”

“Oh please just Junmyeon”

“Baekhyun is the owner of the daycare I take Yunhee to” Kyungsoo said.

“And Daewoo, they are really the best. You know where to bring your kids once you make them” complimented Jongdae.

“Thanks for the compliment Mr. Kim” Baekhyun bowed slightly.

Everyone took a place. Kyungsoo taking the seat next to Baekhyun, Minseok next to Junmyeon, while Jongdae was sent to order the food for him and the two other men after losing a rock paper scissors game.

“Are those The Ramones?” Junmyeon asked, eyeing Baekhyun’s t-shirt.

“Yep, you know them?”

“A fan! Don’t listen to them that much anymore, or any punk bands really because Irene doesn’t like them. But I remember looking everywhere to get Rocket to Russia”

“A classic! That’s impressive honestly” Baekhyun uttered, looking impressed that Junmyeon shares the same interest as he does.

“Isn’t it?” he nodded.

“Do you sing? Or do you just enjoy the music” Minseok asked trying to fit himself in the conversation.

“Yeah I do sing actually” he answered shrugging.

“Really? You never told me” Kyungsoo said, looking at Baekhyun. He didn’t realize that he was too close to him until the other man turned around to look at him in order to answer his question. Baekhyun was so close that Kyungsoo could see the mole that was sitting above his upper lip, complementing its cat-like shape. The thought of closing their distance and kissing it circulated in Kyungsoo's mind for a mere second before looking up to find Baekhyun looking at him, his eyes intense and eyebrow knitted. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Kyungsoo’s mind decided to remind him they weren’t alone, he looked away, and Minseok and Junmyeon exchanged a knowing look.

“I don’t sing that much these days” Baekhyun said more to the other guys than to Kyungsoo.

Jongdae came after fifteen minutes with two trays in hand, then went back to fetch his own. They started eating, while Junmyeon was talking about the wedding preparations.

“So the couple dance is confirmed” Kyungsoo asked Junmyeon who was talking about how he plans on having everyone to dance around him and Irene during their slow dance instead of the audience watching them.

“Of course. It was Irene’s idea and I think it’s perfect” Junmyeon said, shoving a piece of dumpling inside his mouth.

“I think it’s cute” Baekhyun commented, getting a cute smile from Junmyeon.

“I’ve nobody to bring man! And I got my Yunhee that I need to take care of. I guess I’ll just take care of all the kids in the wedding” Kyungsoo said pouting, he’ll really be the babysitter in the wedding while his friends dance with their loved ones.

“I’ll have someone to take care of the kids, you need to chill a bit and live your life”

“I second Junmyeon, why don’t you call the girl from the bachelor party night?” Minseok suggested smirking. “Yeah, didn’t you say, you guys will meet again” Jongdae added winking a similar smirk on his face.

“You two wanna set me up with whoever no matter what” Kyungsoo huffed rolling his eyes.

“She’s actually really hot! I think you two can make a good couple. You should call her and invite to a dinner or something” Jongdae trailed giving Kyungsoo a knowing look, the latter hated because he knew Jongdae was teasing him since he knew how he felt about Baekhyun “am I right or am I right, Baekhyun?” he then proceeded to ask, Kyungsoo felt like punching him in the face.

“I guess” is all what Baekhyun says before getting back to focus on his meal. Kyungsoo could feel that he wasn’t at ease, he kept shaking his right foot, or maybe he wasn’t interested in the topic.

“Are you in a hurry?” Kyungsoo felt the need to ask so he leaned forward whispering in Baekhyun’s ear.

“No, no! I’m not” Baekhyun whispered, glancing at Kyungsoo with a small smile on his face before getting back to eating in silence. Kyungsoo frowned at his behavior, he hoped he didn’t make him uncomfortable by bringing his friends.

* * *

Baekhyun was closing Peter Pan ready to go home after a long day at work when his phone buzzed, he opened it to find a message from Kyungsoo. His face lit up in a smile right away before turning to a pout the moment he read the content.

****From: Kyungsoo **: **********

Tomorrow I won’t be bringing Yunhee.

I took the day off

If there’s anything that Baekhyun anticipates every morning, is seeing Kyungsoo and probably have a chance to get lunch together, just like today. His days end up ten time better when he sees him, or maybe those are just his feelings playing him.

****To: Kyungsoo **:**** **

I will miss her so much

Is there a way I can see her

****From: Kyungsoo **: **********

I would invite you to have lunch with us

But you have work

Thinking for a few seconds, Baekhyun didn’t really know how to answer, he wanted to accept the offer, if it was one, but he didn’t want to sound desperate. He can easily take an hour or two from the daycare, and let Chanyeol and Sehun take control. It wouldn’t be the first time.

****To: Kyungsoo **:**** **

I guess I can spare an hour or two

Chanyeol and Sehun can handle the kids until I come back

So... Where are we going?

****From: Kyungsoo **: **********

[ADDRESS]

See you at twelve

PS. IT’S ITALIEN

****To: Kyungsoo **: **********

Excited!!

Won’t be late ;)

“Yes!” he cheered in the middle of the street. He was ready to spend his day missing Kyungsoo and now after Kyungsoo’s offer, he can’t wait to get home and open that closet of his to see if there’s anything presentable enough to wear to a lunch, not date, with Kyungsoo and Yunhee.

* * *

“How do I look?” Baekhyun asked turning around to give Chanyeol and Sehun a 360 view, he was dressed in a black oversized t-shirt that has a quote from BAD RELEGION’s song Fuck Armageddon that says “There's people out there that say I'm no good, ‘Cause I don't believe the things that I should”. Black cargo trousers and black boots that he might regret wearing by the end of the day, giving how hot the weather is today.

Last night, he didn’t sleep until it was way past midnight. Looking at his closet, searching for what it might be proper to wear to go out with Kyungsoo. He may or may not have emptied his whole closet and his clothes are now in every corner of his bedroom. He’ll have to take care of that mess by the weekend.

“Looking smoking hot!” Sehun whistled, giving Baekhyun’s butt a light spank.

“Isn’t it too much?” he asked, wondering what Kyungsoo could be wearing, he hopes he wasn’t overdressing.

“Could be, depends on who’s coming. Is it Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked, scanning Baekhyun’s outfit.

“Yeah, but he’s not coming. I am going to see him. He invited me to have lunch with them. Do you think I should change?” he said, feeling agitated. It’s true, nor Kyungsoo or he called it a date, but it felt like it and Baekhyun felt the need to look as good looking as he can ever get, besides he searched the place’s name, and it turned out to be a fancy place in Itaewon.

“I mean if you’re willing to impress, I guess you’re doing the right thing” shrugged Chanyeol.

“Where are you two going? Lunch date? Are you two hitting it while leaving me and Yeol in the dark” Sehun investigated squinting his eyes at Baekhyun.

“The hell? No! I don’t even think he’s interested in men Hun. It’s a simple lunch like every other lunch but he invited me to an Italian restaurant instead”

“Oohhh” Sehun and Chanyeol said at the same time exchanging a knowing look, Baekhyun only rolled his eyes leaving them to go take care of the kids.

* * *

It’s not a date, Baekhyun kept repeating in his head while driving to the destination Kyungsoo texted him. Finding the restaurant was easy, parking his car took him a little longer. Itaewon is one of the busiest streets in the city, he knew he’ll have a hard time to find a spot to park his car

After a few minutes of searching, he managed to finally find a spot, successfully parking and walking to the restaurant. Its front was beautiful, the smoked glass door with the golden writing “LOTTO BAR & RESTAURANT” making it look as expensive as Baekhyun is sure the menu would be. But today was a special day, and even though he wasn’t someone who eats in expensive places, he would be okay to spend every penny he owns if it means spending time with Kyungsoo.

He texted Kyungsoo when he was on his way, the man did tell him that he was already inside and gave him the table number so he wouldn’t need to look around for him.

Table N°15, in a calm corner of the restaurant near the window, typical Kyungsoo, he thought smiling to himself. He walked towards Kyungsoo and Yunhee suddenly feeling the need to have something in his hands, but he pushed the thought in the back of his neck because, it’s not a date.

“My princess!” Baekhyun exclaimed picking Yunhee up and spinning around, Yunhee’s cute laughter getting the attention of a lot of people in the restaurant.

“Hi!” Kyungsoo said, smiling widely and pushing his chair to stand up.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. How was your day?” asked Baekhyun giving Kyungsoo a side hug, still carrying Yunhee.

“Boring, I spent the whole morning in my bed with my baby” he shrugged giving Baekhyun a once over that didn’t go unnoticed for Baekhyun.

“Sounds like heaven” Baekhyun joked, taking the chair in front of Kyungsoo, that’s when he noticed that Kyungsoo left the first two buttons of his pastel blue shirt undone, and the moment he bent down to take his seat. Baekhyun could see the outline of his chest. He seemed unable to look away from Kyungsoo’s chest until the latter said “you look good” that’s when Baekhyun looked up to find Kyungsoo looking at him, they held gaze for a few minutes and unlike usual, Kyungsoo’s stares felt intense, Baekhyun couldn’t look away.

“Can I be honest?” Kyungsoo asked looking at Baekhyun through his lashes.

“Of course” answered Baekhyun his heart skipping a beat and mind thinking of hundred things Kyungsoo could say right now, it definitely wasn’t the outcome.

“In the field I work in” he started intertwining his finger and leaning forward “I’m used to see everyone around me wearing formal clothes. You know, suits and all that. That’s how it works in news stations. And I’m frankly not used to see people that, uhm, look like you? I hope I’m making sense” he chuckled scratching the back of his head “You know when you hear a daycare, the last thing you’d think about is it being run by punk rockers, so when I first saw you, I kinda got scared and I…”

“Did you think we kidnap kids and sell their organs or something?” Baekhyun suggested. He actually was familiar with these kind of prejudices, he remembers that more than once a parent brought their kids but left Peter Pan right away after seeing the way the guys look, most parents make sure to leave such comments before stepping outside the daycare.

“I’m sorry but yeah, that thought did cross my mind the first day” Kyungsoo admitted feeling embarrassed. Baekhyun didn’t know what to feel. If it was someone else, he would definitely laugh it off calling them ignorant. But it was Kyungsoo, the man he’s trying to build a strong friendship with, and probably something more, so when Kyungsoo admitted he thought of him like other parents did, it left a weird taste to his mouth.

“And what do you think now?” he asked, frowning.

“I think I should apologize!” he heaved a sigh looking at the way Yunhee is sitting calmly on Baekhyun’s lap busying herself with one of Baekhyun’s necklaces. “That was an ignorant prejudice from me. So here I’m telling you I’m sorry for thinking of you to be a bad person when I didn’t even know you” Baekhyun smiled. How can he not smile and forgive Kyungsoo for his stereotypical thoughts when he looks extremely cute with his apologetic look and pouty lips he wishes he could kiss them.

‘It’s fine. I get that a lot! At least you changed your mind or at least I hope you did” he said offering a reassuring smile.

“I did! Of course I did! In fact, I actually think you’re cool?” Kyungsoo suggested searching for the right words, “this style suits you a lot. Punk rocker Baekhyun, sound sexy!” he trailed nodding. Baekhyun smirked, loving the word Kyungsoo used to describe him.

“Does it? So how about you see punk rocker Baekhyun preform” Baekhyun found himself suggesting before thinking it. He thought of taking it back, but it was too late.

“I would love to, how so?” Kyungsoo answered feeling intrigued, fixing his daughter’s fringe.

“This Saturday, we’re performing in EXODUS, it’s a famous rock club. And I think it would be amazing if you came watch us” he explained.

“Watch who exactly”

“Me, Sehun, Chanyeol and a fourth member called Yixing”

“Oh, you guys have a band together” Kyungsoo asked sounding more excited than he did a second ago.

“Yeah, I’m no longer in the band, but they asked me to perform with them this time and I accepted”

“What are you, Freddie mercury?” joked Kyungsoo, Baekhyun laughed throwing his head backwards

“I wish but no, so what do you think?”

“Yes! I mean if you agree to come with me to Junmyeon’s wedding” he offered. At first Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, he just stared at Kyungsoo dumbfounded until the waiter came with their menu that they had to put the subject on hold until they ordered their food, both deciding on pasta with extra cheese and a pasta salad and mashed potatoes for Yunhee.

While Kyungsoo was telling the waiter what to eat, it gave Baekhyun time to process what Kyungsoo offered. The other day when he met Kyungsoo's friends, he remembered Junmyeon saying that he needed all the attendees to find a plus one for the couple’s dance because it was his soon to be wife’s request. They even made fun of Kyungsoo, and teased him about a girl from the night club who Baekhyun put two and two and figured it was the girl they met at the park.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel jealousy burning his insides when the guys suggested for Kyungsoo to take that girl to the wedding. He only saw her for a few minutes, but he remembers well that she is extremely beautiful. She looked really young and has a beautiful smile, she’d fit Kyungsoo, he thought back then.

But now Kyungsoo is inviting him to be his plus one, he and Kyungsoo will do the couple’s dance, Kyungsoo in his embrace dancing to a slow song. He felt like he was going through a panic attack.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly noticing the change in Baekhyun’s expression.

“Why me?” he breathed out.

“Because I need someone for the couple’s dance and I thought you could be a good companionship” he simply stated shrugging.

“I thought you will take lady from the park” he said still looking confused and lost.

“We never talked, I can’t just invite her to a wedding. She might get the wrong idea. Besides I don’t think she’s my type”

“I’m a man and we're going to dance 'couple's dance'” he quoted.

“I can clearly see that”

“Some might think we’re together”

“I don’t mind”

“Really?”

“I’m bi”

“Oh! Oh! Ah! Okay then”

“So?”

“I mean you’ll come watch our gig, of course I’ll accompany you to the wedding. But I’ll be holding the princess’s hand, not yours” Baekhyun said laughing lightly.

“I’m fine with that” he shrugged chuckling.

The food came and it tasted just as good as it smelled. Baekhyun put Yunhee in her chair alternating between enjoying his food and feeding her. Kyungsoo told him he didn’t need to, but Baekhyun loves to do this, feed Yunhee, play with her, and talk about anything she wants with her, even if it made no sense sometimes. He loves this.

They enjoyed their food talking about what they should wear on both occasions, Kyungsoo unfamiliar with the punk rock scene, he didn’t know what would be appropriate for such an event. Baekhyun did tell him to dress up in black to which he commented “that’s how ninety percent of my closet look like”

Baekhyun knew he would need his biggest enemy, a suit, he just wanted to make sure he was matching with Kyungsoo, so he asked about the color, the type of tie they would wear. Kyungsoo told him he still didn’t choose and that they could shop together, and who was Baekhyun to say no?

Because it was a special day, Baekhyun decided to spend more than just the usual one hour lunch period. In fact, after they were done eating, they went to a dessert place and got themselves the most delicious freshly made gelatos while chatting about random things. Baekhyun telling some crazy stories about the daycare, listening to Yunhee’s blabbering, and kKungsoo gossiping about the latest corruption scandal that Baekhyun wasn’t aware of. The system is fucked up anyway, so why bother?

It was almost five, Baekhyun stood up straight the moment he glanced at his watch. His plan was to spend two hours with Kyungsoo and Yunhee extended to become more than five hours without feeling the time.

“Wow! I am so late!” he told Kyungsoo looking surprised

“I’m sorry I kept you” Kyungsoo apologized standing up.

“No! I really had so much fun that I forgot my responsibilities” joked Baekhyun giggling.

“Me too, it’s always fun when you are around” Kyungsoo said, smiling his heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun can totally agree, it’s always fun when Kyungsoo is around.

They walked to Kyungsoo’s car, kissing Yunhee and putting her in the car “see you tomorrow princess” he said waving at her.

“See you tomorrow” Kyungsoo whispered smiling. Baekhyun felt like closing the distance between them and just kiss him until there is no more air in their lungs, but that has to wait. He’s not sure for how long, but he knows he wants to try and gain Kyungsoo’s heart.

That’s why when he went back home, after he was done with work, all he could think of was Kyungsoo's confession that he’s interested in men. A bubble of hope raising in Baekhyun's heart now that he knows his attraction has a chance to become mutual. He thought of the wedding ceremony and the EXODUS gig. What would Kyungsoo wear to the gig? Will he come looking as sexy as he did the other day he went to his friend’s bachelor party? If so, he needs to get himself new clothes, he has someone to impress.

* * *

He hasn’t seen Yixing in more than a year. Ever since that encounter in the man’s house, Baekhyun made sure to stay away from anywhere he goes to. But this weekend, he wasn’t only seeing him but also performing with him. He knows Yixing is no longer in his heart, Kyungsoo is. He wouldn’t call it love just yet but the attraction is only getting stronger day after day.

He feels the need to look good, not only to impress Kyungsoo but also to prove to Yixing that he was doing great without him. He knows Yixing will be surrounded by a lot of girls and boys, like always, so he needed to stand out. Besides he’s the main vocalist, the center he needs to look as stunning as he can ever get.

So after he came back from his evening walk with Mongryeong, he decided to get back in the streets of Seoul to look for something to wear for the gig. “Can’t get you in stores buddy” Baekhyun told his dog kissing him on the head before putting on his biker jacket and walking to his favorite stores.

All he could think of while marching the Hongdae street looking at different stores, all he could think of is Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo smile, Kyungsoo eyes, Kyungsoo’s deep voice, a hot Kyungsoo dressed up in a certain caramel brown shirt half of its buttons undone and black ripped jeans. A cozy Kyungsoo dressed in matching trousers and sweater hair down, a handsome Kyungsoo in suit ready to go to work after leaving Yunhee in his care. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Aa! He grabbed his opening Kyungsoo’s kakao page not knowing to say, he typed in a greeting three times then deleted it. “Damn it!” he breathed tugging on his mullet.

**To: Kyungsoo ******

I’m still holding on your offer

He typed instead and waited for a few seconds, the reply was faster than Baekhyun had anticipated.

**From: Kyungsoo ******

Hello to you too Baekhyun

What offer?

**To: Kyungsoo ******

Shopping together for the suits

**From: Kyungsoo **************

Well, I wasn’t fooling you

**To: Kyungsoo ******

So how about now?

**From: Kyungsoo **************

Now? At almost 8pm?

Yunhee is sleeping

**To: Kyungsoo **************

I don’t know anything about suits I need your help

**From: Kyungsoo **************

We can meet another time baek, I can’t leave Yunhee

**To: Kyungsoo ******

I’m already in hongdae

**From: Kyungsoo **************

Okay, tell you what? I’ll take Yunhee to Soojin then drive to where you are

**To: Kyungsoo ******

Perfect

_I could kiss you right now._ He didn’t type that but his insides are burning with the desire to squish Kyungsoo’s cheeks and kiss his plump lips the moment he stands in front of him.

He decided to continue shopping for the gig until Kyungsoo comes. His outfit should be a surprise, so while he was paying for his jewelry his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Kyungsoo asking for his location, he texted the name of the store back at him and finishing the task in hand to stand In front of the store waiting.

“Heartbreak?” Kyungsoo said from distance, he looks so cozy in his grey hoodie and trouser.

“Huh?” Baekhyun said opening his arm for a hug Kyungsoo welcomed with a smile.

“Are you shopping your heartbreak away” Kyungsoo asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, my heart is in the best place it could ever be” he admitted flattering his lashes.

“Then why the sudden desire to empty your wallet?”

“Maybe I was looking for a reason to see you”

“Idiot!” Kyungsoo said with no heat in the word “Did you eat dinner?” he then proceeded to ask.

“Nope”

“Okay, we shop then we eat. I know a place that makes the best Bulgogi”

They walked to the shops Kyungsoo know specialize in suits, Baekhyun let him lead the way because he knew close to nothing about the said choice of clothing .

Kyungsoo said it’s better to dress up in white. It’s summer and the wedding was going to be by the sea and anything with a dark color won’t be fun to sit in.

The hunt for a white suit wasn’t as easy as Baekhyun thought, they were in their fourth destination asking when a female approached Kyungsoo tapping him in the shoulder.

“What a small world” it was a female, and when they both turned around to see who it was, it was to find the girl Baekhyun remember from the day they went to the park.

“Oh wow! Heysoo, nice to see you, again” Kyungsoo greeted bowing.

“It’s always coincidences that gather us, you never want to call” she answered narrowing her eyes at Kyungsoo.

“I just get busy with life” Kyungsoo tried to excuse scratching the back of his hair. Baekhyun could tell he wasn’t feeling comfortable meeting someone he ghosted.

“I can see that” she said looking Baekhyun up and down “anyway, how can I help you?” she then decided to change the topic.

“You work here?” Kyungsoo asked even though it was obvious with her black t-shirt that had the store’s name embroidered in its side.

“Part time. I’m doing a master's degree, I need money” she shrugged.

“That’s great! Best of luck” he said looking impressed and when she didn’t answer Baekhyun took upon himself to end this awkward small talk and get to the main reason they were there “I’m Baekhyun, and we’re looking for white suits” he said getting straight to the subject.

“Okay, well we have a few designs. Would you like to take a look?” she answered in a professional way.

She escorted them to a room with different designs and shapes of suits sorted by color. In the right corner were the white suits.

“You can take a look, choose whatever you like. The dressing room is right there,” she pointed out to where the dressing room was, “call me if you need anything” she said excusing herself to let them be.

They started looking at designs and sizes, Baekhyun complained to Kyungsoo that they all look the same to him, while Kyungsoo laughed at him then asked about his measures to choose for him. That’s when he found himself in the corner of the room appreciating Kyungsoo. His face sporting a serious look, thick brows knitted while he was opening every bag to check the fabric and read through the measurements chart. He looks beautiful. Everything he does, he looks beautiful, and he can be doing nothing and still… beautiful.

“I got two for each one of us. The measurements are weird, we’ll definitely need to tailor the one we end up choosing” he explained looking at Baekhyun with big ogle and a slight pout. Cute.

“Okay, let’s get done with it! I’m hungry”

“Yunhee probably woke up and now looking for me” Kyungsoo said, sounding concerned.

“I’ll change first, you call Soojin to check up on her. Alright!” Baekhyun offered, soothing Kyungsoo’s upper arm, the latter nodded gave Baekhyun his suits then grabbed his phone to check up on his daughter.

The pants of the first suit weren’t even getting past Baekhyun’s thighs even though they were large. He cursed his large thighs for always doing that to him and moved to try the shirt that its top three buttons weren’t even closing, “reminds me of why I hate button down shirts” he breathed stripping out of the first outfit.

The second suit was a lot more fitting, even though the trousers were hugging his thighs to the point that they left nothing to imagination, he still squatted and found them as comfortable as a suit's pants can get. The suit jacket so perfect size while the shirt, was a problem again, the top buttons weren’t closing so he decided to hung his tie loose and leave the changing room for Kyungsoo to see.

“Yunhee?” was the first thing Baekhyun asked the moment he was standing in front of Kyungsoo, the latter smiled fondly “she’s in dream land” he assured nodding.

“Great! What you think?” he asked turning around to give Kyungsoo a better view from every angle

“You’re going to a wedding, not a night club. You should do all your buttons” Kyungsoo commented reaching to do Baekhyun’s shirt buttons, “well, good luck with that” is all what Baekhyun said letting Kyungsoo try.

He was so close, too close. Baekhyun could see every mole, every pimple, and the lines in the sides of his eyes, his long straight lashes almost touching his skin when he looked down. Time has stopped and he travelled to a different dimension, a dimension where only he and Kyungsoo exist, he thinks he can pour all his emotions out and nobody would try to destroy this moment for them.

But Kyungsoo decided to, tagging on Baekhyun’s shirt to make the sides come closer but failed. He looked up asking for an explanation.

“I have large shoulders compared to the rest of my body” Baekhyun answered the unasked question while smirking. He watched as Kyungsoo looked between his slightly exposed chest and his eyes, he followed Kyungsoo's lips until they opened, his tongue poking out to hydrate his lips. And he might be reaching, but he think the look on Kyungsoo’s face screams want.

A look that disappeared so fast, replaced by a narrow one “I don’t think it’s your size” he said taking a step back.

“It is… below my chest. That’s why I never wear button down shirts” he whined pouting.

“Hmm! We’ll get you a bigger size. It shouldn’t look off when you tuck it in your trousers. The trousers aren’t your size either, you sure you gave me the right measurements?” he asked looking at Baekhyun’s thighs, the man didn’t know what to exactly feel, offended, shy, aroused… maybe all of that.

“I also have big thighs” he whined in a cute way hoping that it will prevent Kyungsoo from looking at him the way he did a moment ago. He can’t afford getting a hard on when Kyungsoo is examination his thighs area.

“They’re nice” Kyungsoo complimented, looking at Baekhyun through his lashes, he could just scream right now. This is not good! “Thanks” he said shyly “but we don’t have the whole night so go change” he dismissed, pushing Kyungsoo to get inside the changing room.

Both the suits Kyungsoo chose were well fitted on him, hugging every curve of his body in the perfect way. Baekhyun may or may not have asked him to take off his jacket and turn around more than once just to get a good look at how smooth and plump Kyungsoo’s ass look in white trousers.

“You look gorgeous in both of them,” Baekhyun blurted out before thinking it through, “just like a model,” he tried to save himself, panicking.

“I don’t know which one to choose” Kyungsoo said pouting, looking between the two suits. _Ugh, that pout!_

“Since we’re going together, I think we should match” he proposed. At first, he expected Kyungsoo to refuse calling it cringe worthy, but he accepted finding it more convenient to dress up in the same suit

They called Heysoo and asked for a tailor who came to take both their measurements and requests to do a few touch ups on the suits, not forgetting to get Baekhyun a size up in his shirt so he can close all its buttons because he was going to a wedding not a nightclub.

They left the store scheduling another appointment next week for another trial before getting in Kyungsoo’s car who drove them to Itaewon to eat dinner in the place he told Baekhyun about earlier.

Kyungsoo was right, the place made the best Bulgogi in the whole of Seoul that he ended up ordering twice. They ate, enjoying each other’s company exchanging jokes and stories between a few rounds of soju until it was almost 11pm.

“I’m an early sleeper” Baekhyun commented, his eyes feeling heavy. “Me too. We should go, I’ll drive you home” Kyungsoo offered and Baekhyun couldn’t be more thankful.

When he texted Kyungsoo earlier this night, all he expected was to meet Kyungsoo for a few minutes, get to the first store they find, buy their suit then that’s it. He was thankful that every time he’s with this man that he only knew for almost a month now, things turn out to be a lot better than he had expected.

* * *

“Is it necessary?” Kyungsoo asked Soojin who was focused on applying brow eyeshadow to his eyelids.

“Yes! So you don’t look like the outsider that you are” she flatly answered.

“I haven’t had this much makeup on since that one time Jihyun was bored and wanted to play with my face. Yunhee wasn’t even born yet” he said indicating how long it has been since he last put a full on makeup on his face. He wasn’t much of a fan anyway, hating the way it sits on the skin and how careful you should be not to touch your face even if you’re dying to rub your itchy eyes.

“You always eat lunch together even when you take days off. He invited you to his gig. You’re taking him as your plus one to the wedding and on top of all that, you went shopping for the wedding suits which even me and my wife didn’t do. You two should make it official by now” Jongdae commented from the other side of the room. He was busy cutting fruits for Daewoo and Yunhee.

“We’re friends” Kyungsoo casually said.

“Friends” Jongdae repeated after him quoting with two fingers in the air, Kyungsoo rolled the one eye that was open.

“I’ll have to agree with Jongdae this time, Soo. You seem so close, I think it’s time to consider dating” Soojin suggested moving to paint the other eye. Kyungsoo thought about it, the day his friends decided to bombard their lunch, he thought of asking Baekhyun if he would like to start calling their lunches, dates, begin sharing more personal things about each other and see how things would turn out to be for them.

But Yunhee, his daughter, was his priority and nothing comes before or after her. Not even his own happiness, and the last thing he wants to do is force Yunhee’s responsibilities on someone, so he backed off deciding it’s better they remain friends even though Kyungsoo’s feelings don’t seem to cease .

“Yunhee” he said resuming all his thoughts in one word.

“He literally takes care of Yunhee when you’re not around. That’s his job! And Yunhee loves him, so much,” Jongdae yelled exasperatedly, he then looked at Yunhee and asked her in the cutest voice ever, “do you like Uncle Hyun baby?”

“Yes! Uncle Hyun, I love” she said nodding her head, eyes sparkling at the mention of Baekhyun.

“It’s not the same. Dating means Yunhee will become his responsibility,” he started. “Which already is,” Jongdae cut him off rolling his eyes. “Yunhee comes first for me, and I don’t think anyone would accept dating someone that isn’t always available for them, especially in the first stages of dating,” Kyungsoo added, feeling annoyed talking about this subject. The last thing he wants to do is get emotionally invested with someone then having to choose between them and his daughter even though the choice is already made.

“You’re complicating things. I know Baekhyun well and he is perfect for you Kyungsoo. But that doesn’t matter now. What matters is how freaking handsome you look” Soojin said, stepping aside for Kyungsoo to check himself in the mirror.

Makeup is Soojin’s passion, so she knew exactly what could work perfectly for Kyungsoo. And knowing that he hates makeup, she only focused on his eyes. Putting a transition of brown eyeshadows on his eyelid and his lower lash line and eyeliner in the corners of his eyes, a little bit of foundation and he was ready to go.

“You look smoking hot!” said Jongdae, mouth full.

Kyungsoo examined himself in the mirror, he decided to wear ripped black jeans and a black oversized t-shirt that has two stripes on the sides getting inspired from the way Baekhyun dresses. Soojin made him buy a silver chain to hang on his belt.

He scrunches his face not knowing how to feel about his looks. It’s something new, he never dresses up like this or wears makeup but if it would make Baekhyun happy then there is no harm in getting out of his comfort zone.

“Why the face? You look fly. Go enjoy yourself to the limit” Jongdae said, coming to spank Kyungsoo right on his ass.

“Is there a way I can go with you? Wanna see Baekhyun perform” Soojin asking pouting.

“I don’t like it when you talk about that man” Jongdae said, frowning.

“Is that why he still calls you “Mr. Kim”” Kyungsoo questioned looking at Jongdae through the mirror.

“Because he finds him odd or whatever. He doesn’t want them to be too friendly. Do you know that Baekhyun is actually older?” Soojin said, giving her husband an accusing look.

“I’m starting to change my mind though” Jongdae mumbled, pouting.

“He’s a good guy, Dae” Kyungsoo said, Jongdae nodded.

He picks up his phone, wallet and keys. Kisses Yunhee and thanks Soojin and Jongdae for always being there to take care of Yunhee and drives to the address Baekhyun texted him. He’s never been to a punk rock event before, he didn’t know what to expect but he knows that he’s excited to see Baekhyun perform and hear his voice.

* * *

Baekhyun was in the corner of the bar enjoying a glass of whiskey with Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin. It’s been more than a year since he last performed so he was nervous. Besides, he was performing in front of Kyungsoo that thought only made him agitated.

Speaking of the man, he still didn’t show up. Baekhyun kept glancing at the entrance every now and then. He hopes Kyungsoo didn’t need to cancel, even though if it happened, he’ll have to understand. Yunhee is everything for Kyungsoo, it will be fine if he couldn’t make it because of her.

“Stop doing that! Your man is gonna come soon” Sehun said, getting annoyed at how restless Baekhyun was.

“I’m doing nothing! And he is not my man!” Baekhyun pointed out, glaring at Sehun.

“I don’t think he is the type to ghost you. If something came up, he’ll tell you” Chanyeol said, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m dying to see the man that swept you off your feet. Haven’t seen you like this since…” Jongin excitedly told him, clapping his hands.

“Don’t say it! And you guys should stop talking like I’m head over heels” Baekhyun said, looking between the three guys who only exchange a knowing look while sipping on their drinks “I swear y’all a pain in the ass” he added, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After their conversation died, his full attention went back to the entrance. Chanyeol is right, Kyungsoo doesn’t seem like the person to not inform if there is any change in schedule. Maybe it’s just the stress of performing after a very long time that is making him this agitated.

He eventually decided to look away, he didn’t want to start feeling nauseous when he’s about to go on stage. He might end up throwing up on someone’s head.

“And that’s your man right there” Chanyeol lilted, nudging Baekhyun. The latter whipped his head so fast his neck cracked. He waved at Kyungsoo with both hands hoping he could see him despite how dark the club is.

Kyungsoo did see him eventually and his cheeks immediately rose up, offering a wide smile. Baekhyun hated that his smile might get other people’s attention and someone might try to flirt with him.

“I thought you couldn’t make it” Baekhyun yelled with a smile, his mind screaming Kyungsoo is wearing make-up!! The brown eyeshadow with the smudged liner made him look like he was ready to go on the stage and perform with them.

Kyungsoo knows how to dress up for occasions, Baekhyun concluded. They’ve met during several times of the day for different reasons and his choice of clothing was always on point. Even tonight, as someone who said they don’t really know much about punk; he still managed to choose a look that was perfect for the event. The makeup, the hair, the outfit, the accessories, damn even the chain hanging on his belt. Sex on feet! Baekhyun wanted to yell.

“I wouldn’t miss watching you perform for the world” he snorted, getting Baekhyun’s mind out of his fantasy, his answer was a somewhat creepy smile.

“You look like you’re about to get in there and take over the world” Sehun complimented from behind Baekhyun.

“Not really but thank you Sehun,” he dismissed. “He’s right!” added Baekhyun.

“It’s really good to see you here,” it was Chanyeol joining their conversation. “Yes,” Baekhyun repeated.

“Thank you! It’s good to be here! I know nothing about punk. You’re showing me a different world, a new experience so thank you for inviting me Baekhyun” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just stared at each other both smiling. Chanyeol and Sehun exchanged looks and smirks.

“This is Jongin, Sehun's boyfriend!”

“Nice to meet you man. Baekhyun can't stop talking about you”

“Hopefully only good things” Kyungsoo said looking between Jongin and Baekhyun who felt exposed. He'll have to deal with Jongin later.

“You bet!” Jongin joked laughing, Baekhyun wanted to punch him right there and then but this was not the time.

“He'll be with you when we perform so you don't feel lonely”

“Thank you”

Baekhyun offered Kyungsoo a drink, a shot of tequila to loosen up. Then they took the bar stoles watching as a band performed and people bumping their heads and throwing their hands in the air following the beat of the song.

Baekhyun noticed how Kyungsoo at first was only looking around almost as if he was overwhelmed, but now, he was leaning on his chair bumping his head as well. Baekhyun smiled, Kyungsoo is ethereal and even the word crush couldn’t describe his feelings towards him anymore.

Everything was going as perfect as Baekhyun wished it to be until Yixing decided to join them, a girl in each arm. He was always like this, loved being surrounded by men and women as accessories. Baekhyun did see him earlier that night and the only exchanged conversation between them was a bunch of how are yous before Yixing decided to leave to hunt for his companions for the night.

“Is this our special guest?” he asked, giving Kyungsoo a once over. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, it was Chanyeol who told him they won’t perform until a special guest comes. Kyungsoo only looked between Baekhyun and Yixing.

“Yes! That’s our man!” Chanyeol exclaimed putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder “the guys didn’t want to perform until you come. You must be really special” Yixing offered his hand and Kyungsoo shook it.

“Yes! To some of us” Sehun joked wickedly, earning a nudge right up his ribs from Baekhyun. The latter looked at Kyungsoo and the man seemed embarrassed that all eyes are on him.

“Yixing, this is Kyungsoo. A very good friend of mine” Baekhyun said.

“Just a good friend” he repeated, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun before shifting his attention back at Kyungsoo “I’m Zhang Yixing, producer, and singer-songwriter. I work in the k-rock industry. I’m also the band’s bassist and lyricist” he added reading his resume. It’s a habit, whenever he meets someone new, bragging about everything he does to impress the person before him.

“Nice to meet you” is all what Kyungsoo says, sounding just as confused as he looks.

“We should go, our performance is next” is the last thing Yixing said before moving to walk to the room where they kept all their equipment.

Baekhyun turned around looking at Kyungsoo in the eyes “hope you enjoy it” he said before following his band members. He’s nervous but he will give it his all, for nobody but Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo felt ridiculous at how attracted he was to Baekhyun when he was in his full punk rocker glory. He always thought that maybe he developed feelings for him only because he doesn't overdo it. Settling with black clothes, ear piercings and chains when he is at work.

But tonight he went all in, dressed in a large tank top that says “spit out all the lies they forced you to swallow” the arm holes large enough to show Baekhyun chest whenever he moved.

Kyungsoo noticed something sparkling underneath it. At first, he thought his mind made it up until Baekhyun leaned to grab their drink. That’s when Kyungsoo got a full view of Baekhyun’s nipple piercing. Nipple piercing!

That’s also when he realized the three piercings Baekhyun mentioned the other day during lunch, were his two nipple piercings and the tongue piercing he noticed the moment Baekhyun started talking to him when he just entered the club.

He never thought of a tongue piercing to be this sexy. Always thinking that it might be uncomfortable to eat while having it. But tonight all he could think of is how it would feel like to drag his tongue along Baekhyun’s tongue feeling the coolness of his piercing. Fuck!

And to top it all off, Baekhyun dyed a few strands of his hair red matching it with a vampy smokey eye makeup and he was wearing blue lenses, making him look like he just came out of some vampires’ fantasy. Black nail polish that complimented his already beautiful hands, and leather pants hugging his thighs in the most perfect way, Kyungsoo always had a thing for Baekhyun’s thighs, he had to admit. He also had to admit that Baekhyun is the sexiest man he have ever met.

The moment Baekhyun looked at him smiling, he chugged the whole glass of his tequila to distract himself. He was getting hard in his pants. But thankfully the guys had to excuse themselves to get ready to perform leaving him with Jongin who was enjoying a glass of whiskey.

Kyungsoo ended up ordering another class of tequila emptying it right away, “easy there, Baekhyun would want you to watch him sober,” Jongin commented. “I can hold my liquor,” was Kyungsoo’s answer even though he started feeling a little dizzy, not really sure if it’s Baekhyun’s effect or the drink itself.

The blue lights of the club turned into red, most of them focusing on the stage. Everyone’s attention shifted to the stage, waiting for Exact, that was the name the band uses, Baekhyun told him.

A crazy heavy sound of a bass started playing, Kyungsoo wincing at it at first. Then Yixing appeared from behind a velvet blue curtain and continued playing in the cockiest way before he was joined by the rest of the group. Sehun occupying the chair behind the drums and Chanyeol holding an electric guitar, the latter joined Yixing playing next to him. Then Baekhyun, looking breathtaking on that stage hands holding the mic stand.

Sehun started playing the drums and that’s when Baekhyun started singing, giving it his whole. At first, Kyungsoo thought that the song would only be a mixture of screaming that he won’t be able to fully tell if Baekhyun’s voice was really good or not. But he was surprised at how amazing he sounded. He sounded cold singing about the fucked up system and people’s perspective on their community, but at the same time, his voice was soothing and warm in a weird way. And he hit high notes like it’s nobody’s business.

Kyungsoo’s whole attention was on Baekhyun, as hard as he tried to focus on the other men, he kept looking back at him, his stage presence, his outfit, his voice. Even when Yixing and Chanyeol went back in the center to play another guitar section, he kept looking at Baekhyun who was pumping his head to the beat feeling every up and down of the guitar’s strands.

It was a new experience, the music itself was something he never heard. He likes classic music, so punk rock was a totally different genre. Classic music is soothing and relaxing meanwhile punk drove his adrenaline to the roof.

He did catch himself bumping his head to the music unconsciously and actually enjoying it, before his attention was again on Baekhyun who decided to point out at him dedicating the last part of the song for him, causing a large number of the audience to look at him.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to exactly feel anymore, Baekhyun’s intense gaze making him feel hot in his skin.

“Half of these people are now jealous of you” Jongin yelled, smirking. Kyungsoo only looked at him before getting back to watch Baekhyun end the song with the most amazing high note that echoed in the whole place.

They performed three other songs, hooking the audience that they started chanting “encore” after they were done. To which Yixing laughed, promising to come back another time.

“What do you think?” Jongin asked, they were still in their same spot waiting for the others to join.

“Awesome!” Kyungsoo breathed, he still can’t believe he had the chance to see this side of Baekhyun.

“Where is Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked the moment Chanyeol and Sehun approached them.

“He’s talking to Yixing in the back” answered Chanyeol while Sehun was kissing his boyfriend who congratulated him on his amazing performance.

“You were amazing! You really could make history if you decided to go professional” Kyungsoo complimented them as well giving the two men a side hug even though his brain was occupied with what possibly Baekhyun might be doing with Yixing.

“Glad you like it! Don’t know about going pro though”

“Even if we don’t, I’d still want us to perform here every weekend. This place is awesome” said Sehun.

Even though he was trying so hard to listen to their conversation, Kyungsoo was distracted looking where Chanyeol and Sehun came from if Baekhyun was coming until someone nudged him. He turned around to find it was Chanyeol “Trust me Baekhyun, will be thankful if you save him from an unwanted conversation with Yixing” he uttered, smiling.

At first, Kyungsoo was hesitant. Not wanting to pry on Baekhyun’s business, what if they were kissing or something? That’s something he sure as hell doesn’t want to see. But Chanyeol knows Baekhyun well enough, and probably knows what equation he shared with Yixing to say what he said. So he decided to walk towards the same door Chanyeol and Sehun came out from.

Baekhyun barged into the door almost bumping into Kyungsoo looking mad.

“What's wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, looking behind Baekhyun's back. Yixing was standing there, a cocky smirk painting his face.

“Nothing. Wanna go outside?” Baekhyun asked before walking passed him not even waiting for an answer.

Kyungsoo didn't have any other choice but to follow him. The cold breeze of the night hitting him making him shiver

He jogged a little until he was walking by Baekhyun's side, not uttering a word. Just looking at Baekhyun who's eyebrows were knitted, gaze hard.

“Come with me” Baekhyun then said, jumping into his car putting a biker jacket on. Again, Kyungsoo didn't have any other choice but get in the car and watch Baekhyun drive to god knows where.

They were walking by the Han River. It was june, so the weather wasn't necessarily cold but Kyungsoo still needed to hide his hands in his pocket.

“Yixing is your ex-boyfriend” Kyungsoo decided to talk, wanting Baekhyun to get all his feelings out instead of suppressing them all in, and a shrug was his answer.

“And that’s the reason why you left the band” Kyungsoo proceeded to say.

“Am I that easy to read?” Baekhyun asked, puffing his cheeks.

“I don't. I was a reporter” Kyungsoo joked.

“Are you investigating me now?”

“Not really. But I think it's better you talk it out then keeping it to yourself”

“I don't usually do the talk it out thingy” Baekhyun said stopping and taking a deep breath. Kyungsoo nodded fully understanding.

“Bunggeoppang?” Kyungsoo suggested pointing at the still open store at a very late time.

“Sure” Baekhyun shrugged.

They grabbed their dessert and sat on one of the benches enjoying eating in silence.

“Yes, Yixing is my ex. We were fuck buddies and I kinda pushed him into commitment when all he wanted was to play around. It got extremely toxic with him sleeping around with other people and not letting go of him because I was too in love or whatever” Baekhyun started to confess to Kyungsoo who was at first taken aback.

He thought that Baekhyun wasn't going to say anything at all. He appreciates how comfortable Baekhyun feels around him to share this part of his life with him.

“And tonight?” Kyungsoo asked, hoping that Baekhyun will continue talking.

“Tonight. He was bragging about how amazing he is and that no matter how many relationships I get in. Nobody can match him. The fucking audacity!”

“Why would he…” Kyungsoo started asking confused before realizing what was amplified, “wait.. did he think that me and you…?” he trailed.

“Yeah!”

“Oh well, I mean, I guess, we can make a good couple” Kyungsoo commented and instantly regretting it, feeling ridiculous.

“We can make a perfect couple” Baekhyun said, sounding so sure while holding Kyungsoo's gaze. His blue eyes so sharp that Kyungsoo feels like they can pierce through his soul and get a clear idea of all the feelings he has for him. His tongue poking out to hydrate his lips reminded Kyungsoo of the tongue piercing and other piercings that Kyungsoo wanted to know the experience of touching them so bad.

Which is why he decided to look away, Baekhyun was dangerously hot tonight and every second spent looking at him makes Kyungsoo want to kiss him until there's no more air in their lungs.

“Uhm.. I didn't get to tell you, you were amazing tonight! I think I now am a fan. And I need an autograph” Kyungsoo said, changing the subject.

“I'm glad you liked it, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I don't think I will do this again”

“That's really unfortunate because you're an amazing singer”

“I'll sing exclusively for you… and Yunhee of course” he said smiling cutely, reminding Kyungsoo of the Baekhyun he sees everyday and causing him to smile back.

They spent more time there eating in silence, until Kyungsoo stopped feeling his arms. That's when Baekhyun drove them back to the parking lot of the night club.

“I had so much fun. Thank you” Kyungsoo whispered head resting on the chair.

“Thank you for coming, Soo” Baekhyun answered using a pet name for the first time and Kyungsoo couldn't even get mad.

They held their gaze again, for the umpteenth time that night. Kyungsoo straining every muscle to stop himself from leaning and kiss Baekhyun right on the lips.

He left the car waving at Baekhyun who waved back and got in his car driving to his house realizing that tonight he build newer and stronger feeling for Baekhyun.

* * *

A few days later, they met again to finish the wedding shopping.

After they paid for their suits and got them to Baekhyun’s car. Kyungsoo had an idea of buying a dress for Yunhee as well. A white dress to match with her father and Uncle Hyun.

So they started their journey looking in the kids’ clothing stores, of course taking Yunhee’s opinion in consideration. If she didn’t like the dress, then they aren’t buying it. But since they decided to take her opinion, she ended up wanting to buy almost everything she sees in the store. Kyungsoo was firm to tell her she can’t get everything she desires but Baekhyun had another opinion, buying her two dresses, the cute hello kitty clips she wanted and a pair of stuffed toys.

“You can’t buy her everything she’s asking for, Baekhyun” Kyungsoo complained.

“Watch me” Baekhyun said in a challenging tone.

“That’s called spoiling, it’s not a good thing. You take care of children, you should know this”

“I do know this! But Yunhee is too precious to me to watch her pout like that and not feel weak” Baekhyun said. This time he was the one pouting, Kyungsoo finding it a cute sight almost cooing at Baekhyun but stopping himself right in time, instead he just shook his head in disapproval and started walking out of the store.

“I’ve never knew what it felt like to be spoiled,” Baekhyun said the moment he was by Kyungsoo’s side, sounding low and less playful than he was a moment ago, “the money mom used to make was only enough for food and books. Even clothes, I didn’t have the privilege to have them”

Baekhyun was opening up. At first Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, he never thought Baekhyun would tell him anything about his past. Truth to be told, even if he did, he couldn’t imagine him to be the kind to have had a rough life. What with the way he always seems happy and joyful. He decided to not comment, hoping that will make Baekhyun talk some more, and he did.

“She always told me, I’ll buy you books so you can graduate and work a good job then you can buy all the clothes you want” he proceeded to say, looking down at his feet while walking, Kyungsoo felt the urge to hug him, to tell him that he understands, but the truth is, he doesn’t. His father was a high school teacher, not the richest job, but he never had to choose between books and clothes. He had it all.

“Little did she know, I would work a job that doesn’t require a degree” then the playful tone was back. Kyungsoo hopes he didn’t regret opening up, because he is interested to know everything about Baekhyun and when time is right, Kyungsoo will tell him everything about himself as well.

“I’m sure she is proud of you either way. Your job isn’t the easiest” Kyungsoo said offering a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“She should be! It took me years to be where I am today. I’ll tell you all about it one day” Baekhyun replied smiling brightly and Kyungsoo anticipated the day he’s going to hear it all from Baekhyun.

After walking from a store to another, they ended up having lunch in a Mexican restaurant. Somehow, whenever they meet, they always end up eating together. Kyungsoo believes they are good friends because they share the same passion for food.

After eating they separated, deciding to meet up in Kyungsoo apartment so they could leave together for the wedding.

* * *

He was standing by Kyungsoo’s apartment building, it was the first time he stepped a foot near Kyungsoo’s property. Scanning the building’s design, he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed that he let Kyungsoo inside his own old building.

He stepped inside taking the elevator. Third floor, apartment 112, he remembers Kyungsoo telling him. He fixed his tie and hair in the elevator’s mirror; formal tiers were always uncomfortable to Baekhyun. The tie was suffocating him, but it was a wedding, he had to look decent

Nervous, He knocked the door instead of ringing the bell the moment he was standing in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment

“Come in, the door is open. I’m just doing Yunhee’s hair” Kyungsoo said from behind the door that Baekhyun pushed, entering the house. Kyungsoo greeted him with a bright smile looking as good as ever and Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare him up and down. He was in his white suit as well, nothing Baekhyun has never seen Kyungsoo wear before. But he still managed to put Baekhyun in awe.

“Braids again?” Baekhyun joked and waved at Yunhee who waved back smiling. He started scanning the house, it was all painted a beige color, and the furniture was mostly grey, white or a dark blue. The apartment was even more luxurious than he thought it would be. And again, the feeling of slight embarrassment back at him for letting Kyungsoo inside his cave “your house is beautiful” he said voicing his thoughts.

"Thank you! Took years to finish it’s loan though hehe” Kyungsoo joked. “Also, this is all I can do” Kyungsoo said brushing his daughter’s hair referring to the braids.

“I can do her hair if you want” he offered shrugging.

“Yes!” Yunhee answered in behalf of her father.

“Well, who am I to say no then” Kyungsoo shrugged handing Baekhyun the brush who took it laughing.

“I’m thinking of a bun and we will decorate it with…. Hmm… this cute pink bow. What does our princess think?” Baekhyun asked Yunhee, lilting his voice. Kyungsoo stood a few inches away from them watching them having a small conversation while Baekhyun was doing her hair.

After getting Yunhee’s permission, he started brushing her hair, tightening it in a bun leaving the fringe and securing a big pink bow in the center. “Tada!” he smiled smugly showing Kyungsoo the masterpiece he created.

“Do you like it” he asked Yunhee.

“Yes!” the little kid answered, swinging her feet in excitement.

“That’s unfair, she didn’t complain not even once. She doesn’t let me do her hair without complaining about my way of brushing or tightening her hair” Kyungsoo said, addressing Baekhyun but looking at Yunhee, lips pouting. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to get over how cute Kyungsoo looks every time he does that.

“I guess I’m her favorite. Right, Yunhee?” Baekhyun answered, teasing Kyungsoo. Yunhee being the innocent kid she is, she nodded.

“I’m your dad?” Kyungsoo whined crossing his arms, the pout never leaving his lips.

“It’s okay, you’re still my favorite” Baekhyun dared to say, lowering his voice, staring at Kyungsoo with intense eyes. Kyungsoo tried to look unfazed, keeping a neutral face, but his ears always give him away. Said ears were as red as ever. Baekhyun felt victorious so he smirked, holding Kyungsoo’s gaze a little longer.

“Am I supposed to be flattered?” Kyungsoo mocked him, matching his smirk squinting.

“Definitely” Baekhyun said, having to look away to carry Kyungsoo’s daughter.

“You’re ridiculous, let’s go” Kyungsoo said, walking towards the door with his gift in his hand “We’re taking my car” he added the moment the elevator doors closed on them.

“Whatever makes you comfortable sir” replied Baekhyun smiling. He knows this is exactly what he wants, it feels right in his mind and heart. A life where Kyungsoo and his daughter are in it, to carry Yunhee around while he is teasing, talking and even bickering with Kyungsoo. To give Kyungsoo many kisses and tickles and try to do all the dirty stuff together until Yunhee comes to their room interrupting them. It feels right– no! It feels perfect.

The first part of the wedding was on the beach, that’s why they decided on white. The weather was nice, a nice breeze and the sun wasn't so angry. They took the chairs in the second row sitting behind Junmyeon’s family, Jongdae and Soojin next to them, the married couple decided on wearing pastel blue, with Daewoo wearing a suit matching his father looking extremely cute.

Baekhyun felt a light hit on his smack, he turned around to find Minseok, his wife and their twin daughters sitting in the second row of the other line, and he slightly bowed then nudged Kyungsoo to look their way. The latter waved at them and mouthed a, “nice to see you Chunhei”

A few minutes later Junmyeon was coming to stand by the altar, his elder brother by his side as his best man. He looked as handsome as ever, a dashing smile on his face. He was marrying the woman he loves, he had every reason to be happy.

Baekhyun was looking around to see if he knew anyone of the attendees, he felt like an outsider. He was an outsider, even with Kyungsoo being by his side. Probably Kyungsoo felt it, because he put his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing. Baekhyun looked up to find Kyungsoo smiling “it’s fine, I’m here” he whispered.

“I need a drink” Baekhyun admitted, scrunching his nose.

“We’ll get one once we go inside” assured Kyungsoo. When he was about to complain, people started standing, the bride was walking the altar with her father. The bride, Irene, is a beautiful woman. A face that’s perfect for TV, maybe that’s why she has her own TV show, as Kyungsoo told him.

She knew she didn’t need much decoration to look absolutely stunning, to stand out. She settled with minimalistic make up and a simple off shoulders laced mermaid dress, her dark locks down and slick and she was holding a small white lilies bouquet.

The moment Irene stood in front of Junmyeon, his eyes started glistening. The look he had on his face made Baekhyun wonder if he’ll ever have feelings for someone so strong to the point that marrying them would be like a dream comes true. He turned around and watched as Kyungsoo was looking at the couple smiling widely, the sun hitting his face that his skin was glowing, and his eyes turning into a beautiful honey like color.

He can’t get over how beautiful Kyungsoo is when he is smiling, or how beautiful Kyungsoo is in general. The desire to kiss his smile blooms in his chest everyday more than the other. The thought of telling Kyungsoo how he feels about him growing in his mind everyday.

“Focus” Kyungsoo said, holding Baekhyun’s chin and turning his face to look at the couple who were exchanging vows. “I am focused.. on you” Baekhyun teased looking back at Kyungsoo who looked him up and down for a moment, tongue poking out to hydrate his bottom lip before looking back at the couple.

That behavior alone sent Baekhyun to a dangerous place, how can he focus on anything else when the simplest thing Kyungsoo does looks sexy to him. But the moment everyone started cheering, Baekhyun had to interrupt his not creepy staring session to find the couple kissing.

Everyone stood up and cheered clapping and throwing roses at the newlyweds, before they followed them going to the hotel where the rest of the wedding ceremony took place.

* * *

The hotel was Junmyeon’s father property. He made sure to keep it empty for his son’s wedding. Reserving the rooms on the first floor for guests to change and put their sleepy children in. While the suite on the floor was reserved for the bride and groom.

After they entered the hall, a large room decorated in white, they took time to fill their stomachs, filling their plates from the large buffet sitting in the farthest corner of the room. Kyungsoo’s main concern was Yunhee, she didn’t have anything since breakfast.

So he filled her plate, and Baekhyun made it his mission to feed her. He noticed that Yunhee eats more when it’s Baekhyun who’s feeding her and Kyungsoo is thankful for that.

Yunhee started dozing off the moment she finished eating, “Papa, sleepy” she mumbled opening her arms for Kyungsoo to carry her. “I’ll take her to one of the rooms” Kyungsoo said, walking past the tables where people are sitting, some of them are eating, while others are gossiping.

When he came back, it was to find the couple dancing to a catchy song in the middle surrounded by other guests who were throwing hands in the air to the song. The moment the song ended, everyone stood up heading to the dance floor.

Kyungsoo felt a hand on his lower back then Baekhyun was whispering right in his ear, “the couple’s dance”. Baekhyun needs to stop doing that, he thought.

Lena Park’s ‘My Everything’ started playing and bodies started to move in sync. Baekhyun offered his hand with a smile, that Kyungsoo held, smiling back. Due to their height difference, Baekhyun was the one to hook his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, which he didn’t mind, hooking his arm around Baekhyun’s neck combing his fingers through his mullet.

They started swinging to the rhythm of the song, Baekhyun looking at him with hiseyes sparkling, his hand feels firm and warm through the layers of his tux, his moves sure and steady, guiding the both of them like he knew the song far too well.

He pushed their bodies closer that their chest were glued to each other, Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s muscles that he’s been thinking about a lot lately. His other hand coming to rest on top of the other behind Baekhyun’s neck while the latter’s held Kyungsoo’s waist. Being this close, Kyungsoo could smell Baekhyun’s perfume, a strong sandalwood smell, his breath fanning against his ear.

The room suddenly felt empty, like all there was is him, Baekhyun and Lena Park’s voice. Like the song was playing for them and not the newlywed couple, he moved a little backward to get a better look. Baekhyun is different. That’s something he said over and over again. The way he behaves and the things he likes are completely different than anyone he’s ever been with but he knew deep down that whatever they share, he wants it to be more, and he knows Baekhyun wants it to be more.

“You seem distant, what are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked, titling his head. You, Kyungsoo wanted to answer but he didn’t say it. He can’t be this blunt, not now “I cried when I was reading my vows” he said instead.

“You did? You must love her so much” Baekhyun commented frowning.

“I did! I loved her so much but now…” Kyungsoo uttered making sure to put extra pressure on the word loved.

“But now?”

“Now she’s my past” he shrugged slightly.

“What about your present?” asked Baekhyun, anticipating what Kyungsoo has to say. Kyungsoo smiles, he thinks the way Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle every time he feels intrigued is amusing “My present…” he repeated feeling his heart race in his ribcage, the way they were so close Baekhyun might hear it. The thought only made it worse, and his palms are now sweaty.

“Yunhee” Baekhyun said stopping his train of thoughts taking a step back, the warmth of his body replaced by the breeze entering the hall from the open doors.

“Yunhee?” he asked dumbfounded

“The device, it’s vibrating,” oh! “Oh! Be right back” he said running to the elevator to get to Yunhee as fast as possible or the child might lose her mind crying looking for her father .

And that she did. Kyungsoo knew that would be the outcome since it was a strange place for her. He comforted her until she stopped crying then headed downstairs. Baekhyun was sitting in their table looking at the people on the dance floor.

“Was my baby crying?” Baekhyun cooed at Yunhee whose eyes were puffy, she nodded her lips forming a frown ready to burst into tears again. “Don’t worry we both are here princess right” he kissed her small hand in assurance, she nodded again looking between her father and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo nodded as well assuring her that everything was fine.

“I’m sorry” he mouthed.

“For?” Baekhyun asked looking confused.

“For leaving mid dance”

“You kidding? Yunhee comes first. Anything else doesn’t matter” Baekhyun answered finding Kyungsoo apology ridiculous making Kyungsoo feel ridiculous. Baekhyun always treats Yunhee like she’s a priority.

They ended up spending the rest of the reception chatting with Jongdae, Minseok and their wives who shared the table with them. Junmyeon and Irene came to greet them and talk to them for a few minutes, making sure to tease Kyungsoo, telling him to get a love life since he was the only untied guy in their squad. Kyungsoo only laughed it off.

* * *

It was far past midnight when they decided to leave. Being with some of the few guests who stayed for a round of champagne with the married couple.

“Thank you for tonight” Baekhyun uttered, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand. He stared at it for a few seconds before squeezing it back offering a smile “Thank you for accepting my invitation” he said.

They were standing next to his car ready to get back home. They both were looking at each other smiling even though they both were exhausted. Kyungsoo made a gesture to detach himself and walk to the driver’s seat when Baekhyun secured his hold stopping him.

“Wha-“ Kyungsoo started but his words died in his throat the moment he felt every inch of Baekhyun’s body against his. He looked up to find Baekhyun looking him straight in his widening confused eyes.

“I know I am probably about to ruin a good friendship and maybe will lose an amazing client who has the most amazing daughter but I have to trust my guts this time” Baekhyun started talking, his face dangerously close to his he could feel his breath against his cheeks.

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I can be your friend, and you can ask me to be your plus one whenever you need me. But I can’t stop myself for wanting more Kyungsoo. I can't stop myself from wanting you” he whispered, his voice dropping dangerously low, his free hand coming to cup one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react so he just stood still listening “I like you and if my behavior isn’t giving it away, here, I’m saying it. Out loud. I really really like you Kyungsoo” He proceeded to add his palms sweaty and heart racing.

“I…” Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away, his eyes scanning Baekhyun’s expressions, looking for a hint of amusement but no, he seemed dead serious

“I know you don’t want anything to do with relationships and all that. But I promise I will love Yunhee like my own daughter, I already do but I promise I’ll love her more until I have no more love left to give” he promised cupping both Kyungsoo’s cheeks with both his hands. Pushing his body further against Kyungsoo’s he could feel the line of his bulge against his.

“Okay, Baekhyun. I need some. Personal space. So I can. I can think first. Please” Kyungsoo managed to say chest heaving.

“Sorry” whispered Baekhyun stepping aside panting feeling like he was running a marathon.

“First of all, you can’t just glue your body to someone like that. If I didn’t like you enough I would’ve beat your ass and called the police on you for harassment” Kyungsoo said his tone still soft crocking his hip.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking... Wait, You what?” Kyungsoo said a lot of things that it took Baekhyun who was in a state of panic a minute to understand. Once the important thought settle in his mind, his eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah, I like you Baekhyun and maybe a little more than I should” he admitted, offering a cheeky smile feeling a little shy.

“You're joking, right?” Baekhyun looks incredulous by now, with his wide eyes, and open mouth.

“Were you joking but I definitely am not!” he answered, frowning, afraid that it might be a prank like he anticipated at first.

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun yelled charging towards Kyungsoo pushing him ever so gently against the car, “am I dreaming?” he whispered, lips a beat away from Kyungsoo’s who’s hands came to cup Baekhyun’s cheeks, “what do you think?” Kyungsoo said before locking their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Kyungsoo’s lips were just as soft as he always imagined them to be, and they tasted of the champagne they had before they left the hall.

They gave it time, kissing ever so slowly. Nothing was going to interrupt this magical moment they both waited for ever since they realized they have feelings for each other.

Kyungsoo's hands were resting on Baekhyun's lower back while the latter’s cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks, kissing him softly. No tongue pushing inside the other's mouth. Just lips dancing.

Kyungsoo was kissing Baekhyun's bottom lip ever so carefully, afraid if he tugs a little harder he might hurt him because of his lip piercing. Today, he decided to wear it without the chain.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes slightly, to find Baekhyun looking at him. Eyes just as filled with lust his. And in that moment words weren't needed, they both knew what they wanted.

Closing their eyes, Baekhyun opened his mouth for Kyungsoo's tongue to explore it. Licking it’s inside. That's when Baekhyun decided to suck on it causing Kyungsoo to moan lowly in the process.

It wasn't until they both couldn't breathe anymore that they stopped, Baekhyun being the first to pull away.

“Wow!” Kyungsoo whispered, lips glistening and heart pounding in his chest so heart he could hear it in his ears.

“This is real! Is this real?” Baekhyun said panting, lips equally glistening and swollen.

“It sure is” Kyungsoo answered, pecking Baekhyun’s lips.

“I think we should go though, you can sleep at my house” Kyungsoo said pushing Baekhyun off him.

“Aren’t you moving too fast?” Baekhyun said looking surprised.

“Not as fast as your imagination. I'm offering you to sleep over Baekhyun” Kyungsoo deadpanned, moving to get to the driver's seat.

“Of course” Baekhyun answered, wanting to facepalm himself for being dumb.

They drove home Baekhyun making sure to not let go of Kyungsoo's hand the whole way.

* * *

They entered Kyungsoo's bedroom who rushed to turn the lights on.

“Your house is so beautiful! Just how much do you get paid” Baekhyun said, feeling mesmerized all over again at how neat and beautiful Kyungsoo's bedroom is. A large room with a queen size low bed in the middle with black silky sheets, grey walls and minimal decorations. Large windows showing all the city lights at night facing a dresser and a door that most probably is a joint bathroom.

“Definitely not as much as you think. But I wanted Jihyun to live in a place that suits her image” Kyungsoo explained, opening the dresser to grab two pairs of sweatpants and shirts.

“Sounds like what a real lover would do for his love” Baekhyun uttered, looking at the paintings hanging in the wall.

“Yeah. But I told you she's my past now” Kyungsoo said, repeating what he said earlier tonight. Little did he know that this is how the night would turn out to be.

“What about your present?” Baekhyun asked again this time looking at Kyungsoo with a sure look and a smirk.

Kyungsoo walked towards Baekhyun who's heartbeat picked up at the way Kyungsoo was looking at him all sure and focused.

The moment he was standing in front of him he tilted his head engaging them in an open mouthed kiss.

“You, Baekhyun, are my present. And hopefully my future as well” Kyungsoo uttered the moment their lips parted.

“Someone’s already thinking about the future. I like that because that makes the two of us”

“Perfect! Now put these on and let's get to bed. We've been awake enough” Kyungsoo said, pushing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt against Baekhyun's chest.

“I can sleep with my underwear on. Promise I'll behave.” Baekhyun said, looking at the clothes in hand.

“It's not you who I'm worried about” Kyungsoo answered, walking towards the bathroom.

“Hmm” Baekhyun hummed, wiggling his eyebrows. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes snorting . “Yunhee comes here when she wakes up in the middle of the night” he deadpanned closing the door behind him leaving Baekhyun to stand there smiling goofily, he really confessed to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo really likes him back and they've kissed several times tonight. I must be dreaming!

“Is this real? This is not real” Baekhyun whispered, intertwining their fingers and kissing Kyungsoo's knuckles. They are lying on Kyungsoo’s bed, the only thing lighting the room was a bedside lamp.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Kyungsoo asked using his free hand to remove Baekhyun's bangs off his eyes.

“Because I still can't believe that you like me!” he admitted.

“But I really do!” Kyungsoo assured him, “does this make it any more real?” Kyungsoo asked leaning to capture Baekhyun's lips again, kissing him gently and giving his lips a lick before getting back to lay on his pillow.

“I guess it does. Do it again so I can make sure it works” Baekhyun joked making a kissy face, Kyungsoo gave him a soft slap.

“You need to sleep. If you wake up tomorrow morning in your bedroom then it's not real” Kyungsoo answered smiling.

They still exchanged a few kisses before sleep finally decided to take over them.

* * *

“Good morning” Baekhyun whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Good morning, we haven’t even gone to our first date yet and you’re already being touchy” Kyungsoo twisting his neck to get a better look at Baekhyun.

“Get used to it! I’m not leaving you for a second now that I finally have you” he buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, the latter started to panic, the thought that they probably rushed things haunting him early in the morning.

“Baekhyun” he called sounding serious.

“Uh-oh! This does not sound good” Baekhyun said, stepping away to let Kyungsoo turn around, looking at him with a frown. He held Baekhyun’s hand guiding him to sit on the chair.

“Baekhyun, I have a daughter. And I work almost all day. The only time I can have for you is the weekends, and lunch times. And if I have to choose between Yunhee and you, my answer will always be Yunhee”

“Are you trying to scare me away after literally 7 hours of us admitting that we like each other?” Baekhyun said, squinting his eyes.

“I’m trying to put you in the picture, I need you to know what you signed up for”

“I know what I signed up for Kyungsoo. I wouldn’t want you to put me before Yunhee ever; actually I might put Yunhee before you even. And I’m okay with our lunch dates and weekends in the parks. I like it! But I’m going to be greedy and ask for dinner dates too with Yunhee of course, please” Baekhyun explained squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I don’t deserve you” whispered Kyungsoo cupping Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Don’t say things you might regret soon”

“I think I will” he agreed, then Baekhyun was moving forward making a kissy face.

“What?” Kyungsoo repeated “I deserve a kiss for thinking I might run away from you” Baekhyun said pouting, he moved even further for Kyungsoo to kiss him.

“Go away, you’re distracting me. Let me cook” Kyungsoo replied getting back to the kitchen counter leaving a pouty Baekhyun to watch him cook.

“Speaking of our beautiful princess. How are we supposed to behave in front of her?” Baekhyun asked the very question he had no idea how to answer, he put the pan he was rinsing down, turning to look at Baekhyun shrugging.

“I literally have no idea. She’s still so young to understand all different equations. I think we’ll just have to slowly increase our display of affection in front of her so she doesn't get confused” Kyungsoo answered frankly.

He doesn't really know what to do. He never even thought that one day he would be in such a position. Dating after Jihyun was a thought that he kept in the back of his head… until Baekhyun happened.

“I guess you're right” Baekhyun shrugged, not knowing what to say anymore. They fell silent so Kyungsoo got back to cooking their breakfast.

He also eventually gave Baekhyun his kiss, and many other kisses when they were setting the table for breakfast until Kyungsoo had to shoo him to go wake Yunhee up. Baekhyun gladly accepted running upstairs to wake the princess.

“I see who she got her grumpiness from” Baekhyun uttered, holding Yunhee whose lips were going down in frown, “yep! We both are grumpy. I think it’s a treat” Kyungsoo stated, shrugging.

“I agree” Baekhyun agreed, smiling.

They had breakfast, in which Kyungsoo as usual, waited for Baekhyun to take the first bite and tell him his opinion before starting. They both alternated in feeding Yunhee while chatting about the wedding, Kyungsoo dared to share some information about his own wedding ceremony since Baekhyun kept asking. Then they moved to talking about their plans for the day.

“I’ll have to go, I need to feed and walk Mongryeong” Baekhyun said offering a sheepish smile. “Didn’t you say Sehun would take care of him” Kyungsoo asked pouting, he thought of spending the whole day with Baekhyun, doing what? He doesn’t know but were to figure it out eventually.

“Yes, yesterday? But he doesn’t know I stayed the night here with you”

“Okay,” whispered Kyungsoo, “come here,” Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo walked towards him resting his head on his chest, “this is just the start. We’ll have many more days together! I promise” Baekhyun promised, patting Kyungsoo’s head in a cute way.

Yunhee who was busy playing with her toys in the living room, snapped her head looking around the moment she heard the door click “Uncle Hyun going?” she asked making a sad face.

“Yes, baby, he needs to feed Mongryeong, just like we feed you alright!” Kyungsoo explained looking apologetic.

“Stay, we play” she told Baekhyun who cooed at her expressions “I’ll see you tomorrow baby, we can play then. And next weekend we can go out together. What do you think of voluntary work? Hmm”

“What is that?” Yunhee asked tilting her head, looking at her father.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Kyungsoo repeated.

“Once a month, me, Sehun and Chanyeol visit orphanages and streets to spend time with the kids. Buy them clothes, toys and books. You know little things that make them happy. I would love it if you join me. If Yunhee has old clothes that aren’t her size anymore, toys she doesn’t play with. You can give them to children. I promise you anything can make them happy” Baekhyun explained looking extremely excited. Kyungsoo could tell how much he loved doing voluntary work and he could feel his energy transferring to him. He was smiling just as wide as Baekhyun is.

“Your love for kids is inspiring” is all what Kyungsoo could say.

“Told you before, I know how it feels like to not have much” Baekhyun said putting his hands in his pockets, sighing the same way he did the other time he mentioned this story. Kyungsoo was interested to hear it but he decided to let Baekhyun decided when.

“I’ll walk you to the door” Kyungsoo said instead putting his hand on Baekhyun’s arm both to guide him to the door and to show him his support.

When they were standing by the door, Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist pushing him against his chest locking their lips in a slow kiss.

“Someone might walk into us” Kyungsoo whispered between kisses.

“Sounds sexy to me”

“Is that what you’re into?” Kyungsoo asked, raising a questioning brow “you’ll get to know what I’m into soon” Baekhyun joked wiggling his brows.

“Pervert” Kyungsoo said slapping his arm

“You have no idea! That’s why I expect you to come ten minutes earlier tomorrow or else, you’ll have to go to work late” Baekhyun replied with a wicked smile on his face. Kyungsoo pushed him slightly “go away” he said giggling. He closed the door realizing how just one day with Baekhyun as his boyfriend was great, he hopes it will continue to be this way.

* * *

The moment Kyungsoo entered Peter Pan, Baekhyun smiled widely and offered a weird side eye look. Kyungsoo wanted to slap him for it.

“Good morning Kyungsoo” he cheered hands in the air, only the both of them and Yunhee were there, Sehun probably was still running for dear life to get to the daycare as per usual.

“Good morning Baekhyun” Kyungsoo greeted, smiling. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Nobody uttering a word, just goofily smiling “I’ll take Yunhee inside, wait for me here okay” Baekhyun said taking Yunhee and disappearing behind a door.

Sehun entered the daycare panting, as always and Kyungsoo almost laughed at his appearance. “Kyungsoo hyung! Hi”, he greeted, barely catching his breath, “hi! I think you should just ask Baekhyun to let you come at 8 instead of running like this every morning” he suggested.

“I did, but he refused” Sehun said puffing his cheeks.

“Because I know you’ll start coming at 8:30,” Baekhyun said coming out of the room, “let him run, it’s good for his health” Baekhyun told Kyungsoo, walking towards another room that seemed to be locked.

“Where are you two going?” Sehun asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

“I need to talk to Kyungsoo about something in private” Baekhyun said opening the door for Kyungsoo. “After you” Kyungsoo felt embarrassed as he entered the room that looked like an old office that was used as an archive or probably the opposite.

The moment the door was closed, Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun against it, abusing his lips and swallowing his yelp.

And unlike their first kiss that was more on the slow side, Kyungsoo was eager. Tongue out coaxing Baekhyun’s lips to open for him, the latter did just that humming gladly. Kyungsoo allowed his tongue to explore the inside of Baekhyun’s mouth feeling the coolness of the tongue piercing he decided to wear this morning and slightly biting his upper lips drawing a moan out of Baekhyun.

They kissed until they could no longer breathe, when they pulled away, they were panting, “fuck! That tongue piercing is going to drive me crazy” Kyungsoo said, giving Baekhyun’s swollen lips a slight lick.

“I’m glad it does, I wore it for you” Baekhyun replied, grabbing Kyungsoo by the collar and starting another round of tongue fighting and lips biting.

“Lunch together?” offered Kyungsoo who was now sitting on the desk not knowing how he exactly made it there.

“Of course” Baekhyun who located himself between Kyungsoo’s parted legs answered smiling.

“I should go then. I'm gonna be late” Kyungsoo said standing up, fixing his clothes and dusting his pants. ''Yeah “ hummed Baekhyun opening the door for them.

The moment they stepped outside, both Chanyeol and Sehun were standing behind the counter looking like they saw ghosts.

“Hey Chanyeol” Kyungsoo waved at Chanyeol, face turning red from embarrassment.

“Kyungsoo your collar” was Chanyeol’s answer, making Kyungsoo feel more embarrassed, he can’t believe Baekhyun got him to do such perverted things inside a kids daycare.

He fixed his collar and walked outside Peter Pan not even bothering to say goodbye, he’ll have to text Baekhyun later to tell him about their lunch date plans and curse him of course.

“Thank god nobody came in while you two were inside” Sehun said, shaking his head.

“Were you two fucking because your moans were loud” Chanyeol asked putting pressure on the word loud to prove his point.

“The hell? Of course not! This is a holy place and I respect it” said Baekhyun.

“You clearly don’t respect it enough to not..” Sehun started mumbling but Baekhyun cut him off raising his hand in the air to stop him from talking. “Shut up and get back to work” is all what he said going back inside to start working. Too happy to bother with them.

* * *

Doing this voluntary work Kyungsoo was reminded of his childhood. Kyungsoo’s father was a teacher, and he would always buy books and clothes for the ones who have nothing. He used to take him and his brother to orphanages and streets where poor families lived to distribute clothes, books and sometimes food.

The day before, he made sure to go and pick a few sketch books, clothes and toys with the help of Yunhee who was really excited even though she probably doesn’t fully understand what voluntary work is.

He also decluttered Yunhee’s dresser and toys adding the clothes that were too small for Yunhee to wear and the toys she long forgot about.

He put it all in Baekhyun's trunk who offered to drive to where they were going instead of going in separate cars. Any way that would make them spend time together is perfect.

They met Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin and another man in front of an orphanage.

“Hey, everyone!” he greeted with Yunhee in his arms. Baekhyun coming to stand next to him andholding his hand.

That behavior alone was enough for everyone to start clapping and yelling, “oohhh”.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun said fighting a smile “Kyungsoo, this is Luhan the real main vocalist of exact” Baekhyun said presenting the fourth guy Kyungsoo didn’t know.

“We can both be vocalists but you're stubborn. Hi, Kyungsoo, nice to meet you” Luhan said offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you Luhan. And guess what, I agree with you” Kyungsoo replied shaking his hand.

“We’re not here to talk about that, so let’s get to work” Baekhyun dismissed “my truck is filled with stuff. Kyungsoo went out of his way and bought tons of things. We'll need your help but first. Yunhee say hi to everyone”

“Hi!” the little girl greeted waving her small hand then hid her face in the crook of her father’s neck shyly.

“Cute” they cooed at her behavior.

Baekhyun guided them inside the orphanage where a woman who looked like she could be the owner was waiting for them.

“My boy! Baekhyun” she greeted, opening her arms to give Baekhyun the warmest and strongest hug.

“I know! I know! I miss you too” his voice was muffled.

“Oh I see we have two new volunteers today” she said pointing at Kyungsoo the moment she freed Baekhyun of her embrace.

“Yeah, this is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend and his daughter Yunhee” answered Baekhyun smugly.

“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo and thank you for being here” she said shaking Kyungsoo’s hand a fond look in her face.

“Thank you! I’m so excited to be here” he genuinely said smiling.

“Great! Then the orphanage is all yours. I’ll see you after you’re done Baekhyun” she said leaving them to work.

Baekhyun and his squad were kind enough to grab a few boxes for them since he was carrying Yunhee, “you brought a lot!” Sehun did tell him, “I didn’t know how many children we are meeting,” he candidly answered.

They entered the orphanage, and there was a large room where kids of all ages were sitting, the moment they saw them enter with the gifts. They started running towards them with big smiles on their faces, jumping and cheering. Kyungsoo felt like tearing up.

They eventually sat on the floor, giving the kids toys and clothes and all sorts of candies. At first Yunhee was scared, glued to her father’s chest but with a few words of encouragement and handing her gifts to give to the kids, she eventually loosened up and started playing with them.

The happiness on the kids’ eyes because strangers visited them and gave them things as simple as toys and clothes, some of them are even used, made Kyungsoo’s eyes tear. Looking at Yunhee who was in Baekhyun’s embrace giving kids’ candies, how must she feel knowing that her mother didn’t want her. He thought.

She never asks, she’s too young to fully understand and Kyungsoo never talks about it with her. Never mentions Jihyun, what is there to say anyway? But how will she feel when she grows older and sees how Daewoo has both parents while all she has is him. The fact that some parents have the guts to throw their children away is beyond him. He can never imagine waking and not having Yunhee beside him. She’s his whole world.

“I also cried the first time I did this” Baekhyun said standing in front of him, that’s when he realized he actually teared down.

“How can parents have the heart to throw their children like they are nothing” he answered wiping his tears before getting Yunhee and hugging her tightly like she might run away.

“Papa, crying?” Yunhee asked.

“No darling, something got in my eye. Wanna clean it up for me” Kyungsoo told his daughter and the little girl wiped Kyungsoo’s eye with her cute palm, Baekhyun cooed at them before moving to stand next to Kyungsoo looking at the children before them.

“Some parents do worse! Sometimes what may seem bad might not be the worst” Baekhyun replied with a sad look on his face, indicating that he was remembering something painful. Kyungsoo still doesn’t know much about his boyfriend’s life but he’s sure it wasn’t an easy one.

“Anyway we still have two orphanages, and a warehouse I know homeless kids stay in,” and in just a second, a bright smile was back on Baekhyun’s face that Kyungsoo couldn’t resist he ended up pecking him on the lips, “you're so cute!” he whispered.

“Don't call me that. I have a reputation I need to maintain” Baekhyun answered puffing his cheeks looking even cuter.

They moved to their next location doing the same thing, distributing clothes and toys, sketch books, kids stories and food. Taking sometime to play and talk to kids.

And to Kyungsoo's surprise most of these kids are more mature than they actually should be compared to their age. Fully understanding the situation they are in.

After all, they are facing the pain of not having a family or a home to get back to at a very young age.

And when they were in the warehouse, Kyungsoo couldn't help but cry at the sight of children eating from trash bins and sleeping on cardboard “I can't” he told Baekhyun trying his hardest not to cry in front of the kids.

He left them getting back to Baekhyun's car, lulling Yunhee to sleep while thinking about those poor kids. He'll have to convince Junmyeon to dedicate a part of the news for them.

“We're done for today. Wanna go home?” Baekhyun said smiling. He was cleaning his hands using a hand sanitizer.

“I'm sorry I couldn't stay”

“Don't be. It wasn't easy for me either. It wasn't easy for any of us. You did great,” Baekhyun assured, squeezing his hand, “my house is literally two red lights away. We can go there. Clean up and change into cleaner clothes. Take a nap and when you feel like going home. I'll drive you. What you think?” he then offered.

“I don't wanna be a burden Baek”

“What burden? You're my boyfriend”

They ended up in Baekhyun's bed while Yunhee was peacefully sleeping in the kids' room. Legs and arm intertwined.

They did clean up and change; Baekhyun giving Kyungsoo one of his large shirts that hung down his shoulder and a pair of trousers. Baekhyun decided to wear the same thing.

“When did you start doing this?” Kyungsoo whispered dozing off. Loving the way Baekhyun was massaging his scalp.

“When I started making a decent amount of money” Baekhyun whispered back.

“What made you want to do it?” trailed Kyungsoo now even his tongue feels heavy.

“Do you know what it feels like to watch other people have it all while you're standing there trying to hide the hole in your shoe?” Those words and the way it came out of Baekhyun's mouth. It was all Kyungsoo needed to be fully awake, opening his eyes to look Baekhyun right into his beautiful ones.

“Just how bad was your life?”

“Really bad”

“Tell me about it”

“Alcoholic abusive father who used to beat the shit out of his son and wife. A mother who stuck with her husband for the sake of her child. Me. I wish she didn't. Until he decided he no longer wanted us in his life and threw us outside where we spend weeks if not months in places similar to the one we've been in earlier today. A sum up to everything I lived” he shrugged with one shoulder blinking.

“I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through. Must be really awful” Kyungsoo said, not knowing what to exactly say to Baekhyun, because the truth is, he can’t understand what he’s been through.

“Mrs. Young. The owner of the first orphanage we’ve been in. She gave mom a home and a job. Without her I’d be in jail or probably dead”

“Is that why you decided to do this?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun sat heaving a long sigh “I feel like children aren’t brought to this world by their consent. And if you’re willing to bring them in here, they deserve to be given so much love and feel that they were worth being brought up to this world. And that’s what I try to do in both Peter Pan and with my voluntary work” he trailed sounding hurt.

“You are amazing!” Kyungsoo said sitting as well kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Am I? Mom taught me everything I know today. She was a fighter with the warmest heart ever. Spreading love, smiling so widely to everyone even though she was so broken on the inside. I wish she was still here for a little longer to see where I stand today” Baekhyun continued telling Kyungsoo his story trying to blink the tears away. Baekhyun must really love him mother and Kyungsoo is certain his mother loved him just as much and is proud of him wherever she was.

“Your life wasn’t easy. And not everyone can really come from such hardship and stand on their own feet. I’m sure she’s extremely proud of who you became even though she’s no longer with you” Kyungsoo said, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and squeezing his arms to show him support.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun turned his head around to look at Kyungsoo, “yes,” Kyungsoo answered, nodding.

They shared a kiss, it was so soft and affectionate. Baekhyun pushed them to lay back on the bed, hovering over Kyungsoo whose hands went up to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulders. The kiss was getting intense and soon after Baekhyun’s tongue was inside Kyungsoo’s mouth and his teeth were crazing his bottom lips.

Once he was done abusing Kyungsoo’s lips, he moved down to his neck, sucking on a spot, its effect going straight down Kyungsoo’s pants causing him to arch his back and moan, “oh my god! Yunhee–” he whispered.

Baekhyun immediately stopped looking Kyungsoo in the eyes, “Yunhee is in the other room, besides I want to take you to a date first” Kyungsoo said smiling cheekily.

“You’re right! But a date? Hmm.. Look at you being all romantic” Baekhyun said fully understanding, he moved to sleep next to Kyungsoo holding his hand and kissing it.

“I am a romantic” Kyungsoo defended himself.

“Okay, so where are you taking me?”

“A restaurant of course. We always seem to end up eating whenever we meet so might as well stick to the theme” Kyungsoo joked making Baekhyun laugh “is there anything better than bonding over food?” he proceeded to ask.

“Nope. It’s a luxurious place, I need you to be full glam”

“No!! Don’t make me wear a suit again” Baekhyun whined.

“I wasn’t thinking about a suit. I was thinking about that night when you performed with the guys. Actually, I never stopped thinking about it ever since”

“Is this you confessing”

“Yes, and since I am confessing, let me say that realized I have feeling for you since that night I left Yunhee at your house and came back to her sleeping on your chest”

“Kyungsoo” Baekhyun whispered tucking Kyungsoo's hair behind his ear.

“Hmm” Kyungsoo hummed, closing his eyes, “I don't want you to doubt for even one second that I will change the way I see Yunhee just because we're together now. Yunhee is like a daughter to me and she is definitely one of the reasons why I wanna be with you” Baekhyun whispered against Kyungsoo's lips.

“And I really appreciate it” uttered Kyungsoo, whose eyelids started to feel heavy again.

“Yeah? We'll talk more later. Now sleep, because you're really starting to drool” Baekhyun joked, causing Kyungsoo to smile, it was lazy and soon enough he slept.

When he woke up, it was to find Yunhee sleeping between the two of them. Baekhyun hugging her to his chest. The warm feeling building up in Kyungsoo's chest that he kept watching them until they woke up and he had to get back home.

* * *

Baekhyun couldn't believe that it's already been a month since him and Kyungsoo have been seeing each other. A month involving many kisses, many lunch dates, dinners spent in each other's houses, and weekends spent at the park or the beach. Kyungsoo even invited him to Minseok's barbecue party which went amazing.

Their dinner date Kyungsoo promised was finally happening. Over the last few weeks, Kyungsoo was caught up in his office. The scandal he told him about back before they got together was picked up again, with new evidence coming out.

He was way too busy that he was the last person to pick up their child from Peter Pan. Sometimes, Baekhyun would even take Yunhee to his house and cook them dinner until Kyungsoo comes.

Even though Kyungsoo was drained by all the work, Baekhyun still loved the way things were going even though they weren't perfect.

**From: soo ♡ ******

I'll pick you up at 8

Kyungsoo texted him, he was already dressed up, fully glam just like Kyungsoo told him. He decided to wear makeup, black eyeshadow and blue lenses. All his piercings were on. It was Kyungsoo's wish, and his boyfriend’s wishes were his command.

The moment he heard the bell ring, his lips sporting a large smile.

“Babe!” he greeted, opening the door for Kyungsoo then whistling shamelessly while checking him up and down.

Wearing navy blue fitted dress pants with a slightly large white button down shirt with black stripes and a low cut V neck tucked inside his pants. And to top it all off, he wore a cap giving him a mysterious sexy vibe.

If Baekhyun wasn't already dating Kyungsoo, he would definitely flirt with him, he believes.

“How about we skip dinner and stay inside instead?” Baekhyun tried to sound suggestive while dragging his finger down Kyungsoo's exposed chest.

“I made the reservation two weeks ago. Not missing it for anything else” Kyungsoo deadpanned slapping Baekhyun's hand off his chest.

“Aight! Food first, anything else second” Baekhyun answered nodding.

“Exactly. Now let's go. I'm hungry” Kyungsoo said, moving to walk first. And Baekhyun couldn't be any more happier checking out Kyungsoo ass.

“Are you checking out my ass” Kyungsoo asked the moment they were standing next to each other and waiting for the elevator doors to open, noticing how Baekhyun was tilting his head backwards.

“Yep. Your ass is so plump and juicy” Baekhyun answered unabashedly, smiling.

“You're disgusting”

“You like it”

The moment the elevator doors opened Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun by the collar and pushed him against the mirrors, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Knowing that Baekhyun must be wearing the tongue piercing. His favorite piercing.

“Someone might walk in to us” Baekhyun hummed between kisses.

“I thought you were into that” Kyungsoo answered before biting on Baekhyun's upper lip. A bit harshly.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun moaned arching his back.

But as much as they wanted to stay inside. The elevator doors opened and they had to step outside Kyungsoo sporting a visible tent in his dress pants.

The moment they were inside the car Baekhyun teased him for getting a hard on and tried to touch him. “Lemme help you with that” he teased. Kyungsoo slapped his hand away blaming it on the kind of pants he was wearing.

“I know you aren't any better. It's just the cargo pants” Kyungsoo deadpanned driving out of the parking lot of Baekhyun's apartment building to the restaurant Baekhyun still doesn't know any information about.

* * *

The moment they entered the restaurant, Baekhyun was reminded of the time when he was with Yixing. He used to always bring him to such extravagant places; mostly to brag about his money.

Kyungsoo on the other hand pushed the door open for him to step inside first, and even held the chair for him. He is definitely a romantic.

They took a table that was in the corner of the restaurant that was extremely calm, a classic piano playing in the background.

The waitress came asking them for their order, not missing the chance to give them an odd look just like how the receptionist did.

The way both his and Kyungsoo's friends accepted their relationship caused him to forget how different they are until an outsider gives the odd look and he was reminded all over again.

But it never bothered him. Kyungsoo's opinion is what matters in this relationship and the man definitely likes him the way he is.

The waitress left them after they ordered their food, Kyungsoo busying himself by playing with Baekhyun's digits tangling and untangling them with his. Kissing each finger then going back to reading the letters tattooed on each one of them.

“You’re a sap” Baekhyun joked but didn't take his hands away.

“You love it!” Kyungsoo challenged and Baekhyun couldn't deny it “I really like your tattoos” he admitted.

“Thought you hated them”

“No! As I said before, I've never met someone like you in my life that’s all. But now I think you're a work of art” Kyungsoo explained, now moving to examine Baekhyun's arms. The latter let him do his thing.

“Work of art! Wow. Will this sappiness die one day?” he teased.

“No!” Kyungsoo said nodding proudly, “you have a lot of bird tattoos. This one, the one in your neck, the one behind your ear where else?”

“I have one on my back and it’s a Phoenix” Baekhyun told him.

“Phoenix is beautiful just like you” he answered, making Baekhyun blush, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. “I also have a small one. On my shoulder. It's a couple tattoo” he added, Baekhyun was surprised to hear that.

“Oh, wow. Um, I’ll get to see you tonight then” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“We’ll see about that. But yeah, why the birds?” he asked curiously.

“Birds are fearless and free. They go beyond their comfort zone and I always wanted to be like that. I always felt like that. So yeah that’s why birds,” he shrugged.

“What about this one?” Kyungsoo asked, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist, showing him a quote that was tattooed on his forearm that says 'Hating you takes too much of my energy. So I'll just pretend you’re dead' and Kyungsoo always wondered who hurt Baekhyun that he needed to grave such words on his arm for the rest of his life.

At first, Baekhyun looked hesitant, his smile dropping off his face that Kyungsoo was about to pretend like he didn’t see the change in Baekhyun’s expressions. He didn't want to ruin their night.

“It’s for my... father” said Baekhyun, heaving a deep sigh, eyes looking distant and filled with a lot of emotions.

“Uhm.. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it” Kyungsoo said, squeezing Baekhyun's hand.

“Nah, it's fine” Baekhyun said, shaking his head. Thankfully the waitress came with their order giving him time to adjust his thoughts.

“After my mom died I left college and I started working as a babysitter at peoples houses. Then moved to babysit children in the room I rented until I had enough money to start Peter Pan. One day while I was closing he showed up, he looked old and ill. I don’t remember him like that. He didn't even apologize or say anything that could make up for all those years. He just asked for money and I got furious after all these years you're asking me to give you money when you threw me out like I was nothing. So I went to Kai's and got this tattoo… yeah”

Baekhyun vividly remembers the day his father came to him demanding money. Saying that he was asking for the money he spent on Baekhyun before throwing them out.

“I'm so sorry you had to go throw all of that!” Kyungsoo gently said, snapping Baekhyun out of the painful memories.

“It's fine. I'm fine. And I'm here with you, that's what matters” Baekhyun shrugged his smile back to his face.

“Let's eat?” Kyungsoo suggested giving Baekhyun's hand one last kiss before letting it go.

Even though the food was extremely pricey, it tasted really good. Kyungsoo told him that the place has a Michelin star.

After eating, Kyungsoo drove them back to his apartment. Yunhee was sleeping at Jongdae’s house to allow them some privacy.

“Wine?” Kyungsoo suggested walking towards his small bar.

“Yes please” Baekhyun answered flopping on the sofa, “it was a great night,” Baekhyun whispered the moment Kyungsoo was next to him handing him a glass of red wine. It tasted expensive just like everything else in Kyungsoo's house.

“The night is not over yet” Kyungsoo said, scratching Baekhyun's scalp, his tone holding a promise.

Baekhyun turned to have a better look at Kyungsoo, his Kyungsoo. Even though Baekhyun was certain of his feelings towards Kyungsoo, he never felt courageous enough nor did he have the right time to voice them.

Tonight, just the both of them were in Kyungsoo's apartment, dim lights lighting the living room. Kyungsoo looks beautiful, ethereal even and Baekhyun couldn't stop himself.

“I love you Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo's hand stopped what it was doing. And his eyes widened at Baekhyun's confession.

He put his glass on the coffee table and when Baekhyun was about to tell him he didn't have to say it back when Kyungsoo threw his body at him kissing him with so much power Baekhyun's glass almost fell off his hand.

“I love you too Baekhyun” replied Kyungsoo, kissing Baekhyun again this time slower. The latter tried to put his glass on the coffee table without trying to break the kiss nor the glass. And he managed to do it.

His hands cupping Kyungsoo's cheeks who gently pushed Baekhyun to lay on his back, hovering over him and opening his mouth to welcome Baekhyun’s tongue sucking on it.

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo loves it when he has his tongue piercing on. He doesn't know what exactly is so arousing about it but every time he has it on, Kyungsoo kisses him like there is no tomorrow.

He slightly bit down Kyungsoo bottom lip making him whimper, the man expressed his pleasure by slowly grinding against Baekhyun’s groin.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo breathed moving to kiss Baekhyun's neck until he found a sweet spot sucking on it making Baekhyun moan, tugging on the back of Kyungsoo's hair.

They both were hard, Kyungsoo's dick felt rock hard against his every time he grinding on him.

“Yunhee plays here. Let's go to my room” Kyungsoo urged them standing up a bit wobbly. Baekhyun was just as affected as Kyungsoo was while he followed him inside his bedroom.

The moment the door swung open, Kyungsoo latched his body on Baekhyun, the latter’s arms around his waist and mouth insistent and eager against his. To the point that he felt he couldn't keep up with Kyungsoo's pace but he didn't mind it.

Then Kyungsoo was guiding them to his bed. Baekhyun squirming to fit in the middle before Kyungsoo was on him again rolling his hips forward, Baekhyun's stomach curled in arousal.

They helped each other out of their clothes leaving only their underwear, Baekhyun taking a good 10 minutes to take off all his chains especially the one that connects his ear piercing to his lip piercing.

“Don’t” Kyungsoo said, stopping Baekhyun from taking off his leather choker. Baekhyun never thought of Kyungsoo to be a kinky person but here they are.

Kyungsoo went to the bathroom and at that moment Baekhyun realized that he went to grab lube and condoms. It's happening he thought to himself.

It has been so long since he last had sex with someone the thought itself caused precum to drip off his dick.

The way Kyungsoo was looking at Baekhyun coming out of the bathroom looking like a predator ready to devour his prey.

Baekhyun felt hot in his skin. And when Kyungsoo pushed him to lay on his back settling between his legs his insides clenched.

“Allow me to make love to you Baekhyun” Kyungsoo whispered against his ear voice dropping dangerously low.

“I'm all yours” Baekhyun said, sounding small which was foreign to his ears.

It was all Kyungsoo needed to hear to bury his face in Baekhyun's neck, kissing the same spot he found earlier as he rutted against his thighs. His right hand coming to touch Baekhyun's pierced nipple, slightly pinching to test the waters.

Baekhyun's eyes rolled his head back, arching at the amazing feeling, “yeah,” he breathed.

Kyungsoo moved to kiss Baekhyun on the lips, muffling his moans before moving to kiss the rest of his body, giving so much attention to his nipples. At this rate Baekhyun felt like he could come untouched.

Then Kyungsoo was moving lower and lower, Baekhyun's heartbeat started to pick up anticipating his boyfriend’s next move who tugged on Baekhyun's boxers to urge him to lift his ass up which he did. And now he was as naked as nature birthed him.

“I love your thighs” Kyungsoo mumbled against the skin of the insides of Baekhyun's thighs before sucking on the skin there causing it to turn a shade of pink.

One of Baekhyun's hands were caressing Kyungsoo's hair while the other was gripping the sheets waiting, anticipating for when Kyungsoo touches him where he wants to be touched the most.

“Oh fuck! Yes” Baekhyun sighed the moment Kyungsoo closed his fist over his cock.

He started stroking him slowly, and the moment Baekhyun decided to open his eyes. He found Kyungsoo staring into his soul. A gaze so hot and arousing Baekhyun found himself whispering ‘fuck me'.

Kyungsoo, loving how vulnerable and needy Baekhyun looks, smirked. He stopped stroking Baekhyun's dick and grabbed the lube bottle, opening it.

“I'll need you to relax. We can stop whenever you want” Kyungsoo said moving to give Baekhyun an open mouthed kiss.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax and simply feel what Kyungsoo is about to do to him, even though his heart felt like it was about to leave his ribcage.

The coolness of the lube is the first thing he felt, then Kyungsoo's finger going in circles around his rim before he was pushing inside.

Baekhyun arched his back hand moving to touch himself.

“You alright?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding worried, “yeah!” Baekhyun's breathy reply came as he was stroking himself.

Kyungsoo decided to move his finger, twisting and curling it inside Baekhyun until he encouraged him to add a second finger, going ever so slowly so as to not to hurt Baekhyun in any way.

The way Kyungsoo was so focused, brows knitted and eyes looking down at where his fingers were disappearing inside Baekhyun. He looked beautiful.

“Kyungsoo” Baekhyun moaned, stroking himself faster.

“Yes babe” Kyungsoo uttered as he worked his fingers inside Baekhyun spreading them and pushing them as far as he could until Baekhyun was gasping for air.

“I think I'm gon-“ Baekhyun tried to warn him but his body moved before his mind could process, he ended up cumming on his hand.

“Fuck! Didn't expect that” Kyungsoo said, moving to get a small towel from the drawer.

“Me neither. I'm sorry, it's been so long” Baekhyun breathed, he was still trying to catch his breath.

“It's okay. Same for me. Last time I had sex I probably wasn't even a father” Kyungsoo honestly answered.

“We're out of date” Baekhyun joked laughing.

“I guess it's fine as long as we both are” Kyungsoo said tossing the towel he used to clean Baekhyun to the side of the bed before laying next to him, kissing him lazily.

“A few minutes, okay?” Baekhyun mumbled against Kyungsoo's lips, “it's okay”

Baekhyun turned to the side to face Kyungsoo, throwing his leg on top of Kyungsoo's who was still wearing his underwear.

They kissed lazily, while Kyungsoo's hand was travelling between Baekhyun's ass and his nipples brushing his fingers against them.

The kiss suddenly became intense and Baekhyun felt his dick rousing up to life again. His hand dropping to palm Kyungsoo through his boxers before the latter was flipping them over hovering over Baekhyun again.

Kyungsoo took a moment to take off his own underwear, his dick bouncing off, the tip so red and glistening. Baekhyun's mouth salivated at the sight.

He would love to blow Kyungsoo, but that will have to wait for another time because now Kyungsoo was lining his dick against Baekhyun's hole

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun nodded eagerly not trusting himself to talk just yet.

Kyungsoo pressed himself into Baekhyun's body until he was fully inside, “yes,” Baekhyun breathed, giving himself the time to adjust to the stretch.

Then Kyungsoo was moving his hips ever so slowly experimenting. When he didn't notice any discomfort in Baekhyun's expression, he started fucking into him in a steady pace.

Their moans and grunts alone with the sound of skin against skin filled the place. And when Kyungsoo grabbed on Baekhyun's collar while raising his pace, Baekhyun thought he never felt this good.

“Yes, fuck yes” Baekhyun moaned loving the pressure the collar is causing against his neck.

“Baekhyun you feel so good. Fuck!” Kyungsoo mumbled letting go of the choker to locate his hands on the sides of Baekhyun's head, kissing him eagerly and picking up his pace until Baekhyun was screaming his name. His legs wrapped around Kyungsoo's waist and hands holding onto Kyungsoo's shoulders for dear life.

“I'm close” Kyungsoo whispered panting against Baekhyun's cheeks who could feel his own orgasm building up as well.

Kyungsoo's pace was lost and his thrusts became messier until it hit him and he was coming into the condom inside Baekhyun's walls.

He flopped on top of Baekhyun, fucking himself through his orgasm inside shallowly before pushing himself up. Baekhyun's legs flopping on the bed, he was still rock hard but they will take care of it later.

“That was so good!” Kyungsoo mumbled, taking off the condom and tying it, grimacing at how filled it is. He carefully put it aside on the dirty towel before getting back to take care of Baekhyun's hard dick.

“It was” Baekhyun uttered, mouth going slack at how amazing Kyungsoo's hand feels on him. The latter picked up the pace, eyes on Baekhyun's who could barely keep them open.

“Ah! I'm coming” Baekhyun barely finished his words before he was coming in Kyungsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo flopped next to him stretching his arm for Baekhyun to sleep on it which he did cuddling up against Kyungsoo's body.

“Are you sleepy?” Kyungsoo whispered, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head.

“Yeah” Baekhyun whispered back feeling his eyelids heaving.

“I was thinking of a shower together,” Kyungsoo teased and Baekhyun snapped his head right away looking at Kyungsoo, “who said I'm sleepy? I didn't. That definitely wasn’t me,” Baekhyun said, making Kyungsoo laugh, the sound vibrating in Baekhyun's chest making him smile.

They ended up having messy sex in shower with Baekhyun bumping his head against the wall many times and Kyungsoo almost slipping before they both were tucked in bed giggling.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up with a slight pain in his back. It was the aftermath sex so he didn't mind it.

Kyungsoo was still deep in the slumber so he decided to be a romantic even though he knows he could never be as good at it as Kyungsoo is.

He knows his way around Kyungsoo's house? He's been here quite a few times and watched Kyungsoo cook a few times to know where things are. So he decided to make them breakfast.

But first, he went to the bathroom cleaning his face and brushing his teeth. It's only been a month of them dating but they both have toothbrushes and a pair of sandals at each other's houses.

With the messy sex they had last night in the shower, they ended up wetting almost everything so when Baekhyun was looking for clean towels to dry his face he couldn't find any.

He remembers Kyungsoo leaving clean ones in the drawers in front of the bed so went back to the bedroom looking for them.

He opened all the drawers one by one but he couldn't find any towel, “he probably moved them to somewhere else,” he mumbled to nobody but himself.

He opened the last drawer but instead of finding towels, he found a number of framed picture and an album.

Curiosity took over him and he was grabbing one of the pictures in which Kyungsoo was sitting next to a woman, he in a tuxedo while the woman was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

It was their wedding picture, and the woman was his ex-wife. They looked so happy to the point that Baekhyun felt slightly jealous.

He grabbed another picture in which Jihyun was hiding her face with her hand while Kyungsoo was wrapping his arm around her. They look so in love and Baekhyun didn't know why he felt so jealous of them even though it's all over.

“What are you doing babe?” Kyungsoo hugged Baekhyun from the back kissing his shoulder. The latter felt caught, like he was doing something he shouldn't do. Well, he actually was.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry” Baekhyun said, showing Kyungsoo the pictures he was holding in his hand.

“It’s okay!” he shrugged fighting to open his eyes when he realized what it was, he held his wedding picture in hand frowning “I didn’t open this drawer in what feels like years” he added.

“Is this her?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah, that’s Jihyun, my ex-wife and Yunhee’s mother” Kyungsoo answered by putting the pictures back and closing the drawer. He doesn't like to look back at them.

“She’s beautiful” Baekhyun found himself admitting .

“Isn’t she? When I tell you Yunhee got a lot from her” he answered, walking to open the blinds.

“I still think she looks a lot more like you than her”

“I don’t know” he shrugged not moving from where he was standing by the window.

“Is it bad that I am curious to know what happened?” Baekhyun admitted coming to stand next to him.

“No, that’s the way you are! A curious human being” Kyungsoo joked holding his hand “I met Jihyun when we were in college, she was studying acting, I was doing journalism. She was a freshman and I was a senior. Bubbly personality, high level of energy and the most beautiful giggle” Kyungsoo started talking reminiscing about his days when he just started getting to know Jihyun. It was all perfect.

“We started dating for a few years until I scored a good job in the station I am working at now so we decided to get married. Two years into our marriage, we decided to have a baby, but then her career just started to pick up. She’s an actress. Look at that” he pointed out to a banner that has a model smiling widely while advertising some beauty product . It was Jihyun.

“You've been looking at that all these years” Baekhyun asked surprised.

“Not years, two months ago I guess. She probably just signed a contact with this brand”

“If I was you, I would've changed this place” Baekhyun mumbled in a cute way, Kyungsoo laughed.

“it doesn't bother me. I don't always have time to sit and watch the city outside my window” he shrugged. “Anyway, Yunhee was too much of a responsibility for Jihyun to handle so she decided to step away. That's why I'm divorced today. There. My story Mr. Curious” Kyungsoo answered, tugging Baekhyun to walk towards him.

“She never came to see Yunhee after she left?” Baekhyun asked, hands resting on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

“Nope. But that doesn't matter. Yunhee has amazing people around her like Soojin, Jongdae, Daewoo, mom and… of course you” Kyungsoo whispered the last part squeezing Baekhyun's waist.

“Speaking of Yunhee. How about I bring Mongry and we can all go to the beach. The weather is so nice. Yunhee will love it” suggested Baekhyun giving Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek.

“Sounds like a plan. But I'm sure she's having breakfast now. I think we should do the same”

“I actually wanted to cook us breakfast” Baekhyun said ever so innocently, not getting the meaning behind Kyungsoo's words.

“I had something else in mind” Kyungsoo said eyes filled with promises guiding Baekhyun to lay on the bed hovering over him and attacking his neck right away.

* * *

Almost five months went by, the weather is no longer warm but Kyungsoo's heart is still as warm as the night he opened Baekhyun's door to find Yunhee snuggled up in his neck.

He was shopping with Jongdae when the latter asked for how long Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were dating. Only then when he realized it's been almost five months.

Each day felt like the first day, each day he was falling in love more than the other. Each day with Baekhyun was more exciting than the other.

“You two should really choose a place and move in already” Jongdae did tell him while they were looking for gifts for Yunhee. Tomorrow is going to be her birthday. Tomorrow, his Yunhee will complete four years of her blessing his life.

“It's too early for that!” Kyungsoo commented.

“Too early but you spend almost the whole of the last two weeks at his home. And this week he's at your house he even takes Daewoo with him to the daycare hmm”

“I just love it when he's around. Also weren't you the one who asked him to stay the night so you two can play poker”

“He's really really good at it” Jongdae answered, showing Kyungsoo a Barbie doll with a set of makeup and clothes.

“She already has it” Kyungsoo answered referring to the doll “I just love how you became good friends” he trailed off, smiling.

“Me too. Didn't know we had so much in common” Jongdae answered smiling as well.

Mr. Kim was long dropped and now Jongdae and Baekhyun are even using pet names for each other, even though Kyungsoo's house gets chaotic whenever they are both around. He still loves how his best friend and boyfriend are now good friends.

They ended up buying a bunch of stuffed animals and clothes for Yunhee since he knows his daughter loves her plushies more than anything else.

He also went to the grocery store to get a bunch of snacks and ingredients to make her birthday cake before driving home where he found Yunhee playing on the ground with Mongryeong while Baekhyun was making them dinner.

Moving in with Baekhyun doesn't seem like a bad idea when Kyungsoo thinks about it. It's still too early he believes. But when the right time comes he'll definitely propose the idea to Baekhyun.

“Hmm, smells so good” Kyungsoo hummed, taking off his shoes.

“Followed your own recipe” Baekhyun answered from where he was setting the table for them.

“Papa, what's that?” asked Yunhee who walked up to her dad kissing him. Her pronunciation has gotten a lot better over the few months.

“Food for tomorrow's party” he said, squatting to pick her up.

“What about gifts?” she then asked tilting her head in the cutest way ever.

“It's a surprise” he answered kissing her on the cheek before putting her back where she was playing with Baekhyun's dog before walking to the kitchen to give Baekhyun a back hug and a long kiss on the back of his neck.

“Miss you” he whispered against his skin,

“Miss you too” Baekhyun replied, turning around to face Kyungsoo, giving him a small kiss on the lips, “hungry?” he then asked, hands resting on Kyungsoo's hips.

“So much” Kyungsoo answered hands soothing Baekhyun's mullet.

“Go clean up. I'll finish setting everything” they kissed again before Baekhyun was shooing Kyungsoo out of the kitchen, lightly spanking his ass.

They had dinner together listing all the things they were going to do tomorrow for Yunhee's birthday party.

Even though her actual birthday is on Thursday. They decided to host the party on Sunday so they can host a proper party for her.

Yunhee was tucked in bed and Mongryeong was sleeping in his bed that Kyungsoo bought for him for when Baekhyun brought him to his house.

Meanwhile Baekhyun was sitting on the counter legs open for Kyungsoo to settle between them while they were making out.

“Let's go to the bedroom” Kyungsoo said, squeezing Baekhyun's thighs before resuming to suck on a spot near his collarbones.

“Yeah” Baekhyun moaned and Kyungsoo didn't exactly know if it was his answer to his suggestion or because he liked what Kyungsoo was busy doing.

Baekhyun did eventually stop Kyungsoo from abusing his neck and stepped down from the counter, ready to go finish what they were doing in their bedroom when someone decided to knock on the door.

“Must be Jongdae or Soojin” Kyungsoo answered, frowning.

“I'll take it” Baekhyun answered, walking towards the door fixing his clothes and hair.

It was Jongdae and the moment Baekhyun opened the door he suggested, “another round of poker?” before looking between the two boyfriends. “Am I interrupting something?” he then said, as if sensing that something wasn't right.

Baekhyun looked between Jongdae and Kyungsoo for a few seconds before smiling widely, opening the door for Jongdae to enter.

* * *

“What the hell is this?” Kyungsoo queried looking at the massive box both Jongdae and Baekhyun had to team up for to get inside the house.

“That's Yunhee's gift”

“That's a massive box. What's in there?”

“You'll know when she opens it. Now let's get to work. Soojin might come any time soon” Baekhyun said, moving to set all the gifts Kyungsoo, Soojin and Jongdae bought for Yunhee who Soojin took with her to the park to play with Daewoo until they were done.

“I'll go to Soojin. Text me when you guys are done. Alright?” Jongdae told them before leaving the house for the two of them.

Kyungsoo made it his mission to prepare the food while Baekhyun decided to decorate the living room where they were hosting the party.

While they were still decorating the house, the doorbell rang.

“Hopefully, it's not Soojin” Baekhyun murmured. The cake was still in the oven and Baekhyun still didn't even blow half the balloons he bought.

“Going,” Baekhyun informed Kyungsoo getting up to open the door.

Opening the door, he expected it to be Jongdae and Soojin, but he was met with a couple he didn’t recognize at first.

The man was dressed in a simple black suit and he was holding a lot of gift boxes in his hands, while the woman was wearing a floppy hat and sunglasses with a beige coat. Looking like she just came out of a soap opera– wait!

The moment Baekhyun realized it was Yunhee’s mother, he moved aside to let her inside the house.

“You must be Yunhee’s mother, right?” he asked, smiling. Ignorance was the woman's answer.

“Get the gifts inside the house,” she ordered the man, who Baekhyun thought must be her manager, “who are you?” she then asked, giving Baekhyun a once over through her shades.

“I’m Baekh-“

“Babe, who is it?” Kyungsoo asked, coming from the kitchen wiping his hands with a kitchen towel.

“Babe?” she whispered more to herself but with the close proximity, it didn’t go unheard for Baekhyun.

“You’re here?” Kyungsoo breathed, eyes going completely round from surprise.

“Yes, I am” she slightly shrugged, taking off the glasses and the hat, giving them to the manager who took them and slightly bowing.

The atmosphere drastically changed into something heavy and uncomfortable, the way they were exchanging looks, it made Baekhyun feel like he was prying on something that is not his business. Especially when the manager decided that it was better to step out and leave the house closing the door behind him leaving Baekhyun standing awkwardly looking between Kyungsoo and his ex-wife.

“Where is Yunhee?” Jihyun asked after a moment of silence looking around.

“I honestly didn’t thought you would come!” Kyungsoo admitted, looking somewhat between shocked and confused?

The way he sounded, it sparked something inside Baekhyun, a hint of jealousy. Sensing that Kyungsoo might have hoped for Jihyun to come to Yunhee’s birthday party.

Wasn't it normal? Jihyun is Yunhee's mother. Of course, Kyungsoo would want her to come to the party. right?

“But I did. And I want to see my daughter” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and snorted as a response to Jihyun’s word. Something like anger sparked in Kyungsoo's expression. That's when Baekhyun felt that he should give them some privacy.

“I’ll be in the kitchen” Baekhyun whispered, hoping they will hear it it.

“You bringing 365 gifts for Yunhee wouldn’t make up for the days Yunhee lived without you!” Kyungsoo answered, his tone sounded completely different than what his boyfriend usually sounds. Cold and bitter.

“No need babe! We’ll go to my office just please keep an eye on the cake” he added giving Baekhyun a small smile and an ever so gentle touch to his right cheek before walking to his office.

Jihyun looked between them, giving Baekhyun another once over filled with what Baekhyun could describe as disgust before leaving to enter the office and closing the door behind her.

He stood there for a few minutes just looking at the door, wondering what must be said between the exes before shaking his head deciding it wasn’t his business and grabbed his phone to text his friends.

**From: Hyunnie ******

First impression: ex-wife is a diva + she didn’t like me

**From: Yeol ******

she’s an actress, of course she’d be a diva

**From: Hunhun ******

why do you think she doesn’t like you, what did you guys say?

**From: Hyunnie **:****

Nothing, we didn’t even talk, but she was giving me those “known” looks

**From: Yeol ******

Of course, typical..

**From: Hunhun ******

Really? But didn’t she have a drama where she was in love with a rock star

**From: Hyunnie ******

idk man! You’re the one who watches dramas here

**From: Yeol ******

KFLJHDLD LMAO

**From: Hunhun ******

shut! I don’t.. I just was met with it once on tv

**From: Hyunnie**

lies but ok

**From: Hunhun**

whatever! Will she be at the party?

**From: Hyunnie ******

Idk! Kyungsoo didn’t seem so pleased to see her, but then she’s Yunhee’s mom. She has the right to stay

**From: Hunhun ******

right!

**From: Yeol ******

Hey we're ready to fight if something happens

Baekhyun sighed. What was supposed to be Yunhee's best day of the year is turning out to be a not so great day.

After standing in his position for almost thirty minutes thirty minutes. He decided to resume blowing the balloons, he heard a pitched laugh coming out of the office room, it was way too loud for the walls of the room to suppress it.

“You’re dating that wall of scrabbles?” Jihyun said laughing even louder now that’s a new term nobody used on him before, he thought smiling.

He didn’t meant to eavesdrop but he was too curious to hear Kyungsoo’s answered that he took a few steps to stand near the office door.

“Yes, I am! And his name is Baekhyun! And he loves Yunhee more than you can ever do!” Kyungsoo yelled back, taking Baekhyun off guard! He blinked twice.

Kyungsoo doesn't get mad easily. Nothing irks him. In the few months Baekhyun was dating Kyungsoo, they never had an argument or a fight so this side of Kyungsoo is new to him and it really did surprise him.

“Listen Jihyun, me and you. Are over! But you’re still Yunhee’s mother. I respect that and I would never prevent you from seeing her, but you disappeared for a whole year then show up with gifts on her birthday thinking it will solve anything. You’re wrong! It was okay in the first three years, It might be okay this year too. But Yunhee is growing up, and realizing things, she will start asking questions I wouldn’t know how to answer. So please, for the sake of Yunhee.. If you have the slight love for her, make an effort to see her more than just once a year or else don’t ever come”

Baekhyun waited for Jihyun's take on Kyungsoo's words but nothing came out of her mouth

“Yunhee doesn’t need expensive gifts, she needs love and care. Things the wall of scrabbles as you called him gave her unconditionally. And guess what Jihyun? Yunhee loves Baekhyun more than she can ever love you, she can recognize him from afar even with his back facing her. As for you, I don’t think she will even know who you are if I don’t introduce you to her” Kyungsoo said before sighing, it was a long one.

He probably regrets talking the way he did with Jihyun because when Baekhyun thought their conversation was over Kyungsoo started talking again.

“I probably shouldn't have said all of that. Jihyun you can stay, but I'm not going to introduce you as her mother. If you make an effort to see her more often then and only then we can sit down and explain everything to her”

Baekhyun decided to go to the kitchen. They were probably done with their conversation and he didn't want them to walk into him eavesdropping on them. He couldn't stop smiling to himself.

As someone who had a shitty father, watching Kyungsoo ready to go to the extremes for his daughter only makes him love Kyungsoo even harder.

* * *

“So, she came. Did they fight?” Soojin whispered to Baekhyun, they both took the task to fill the plastic cups with juice and lemonade.

“They had an argument” Baekhyun answered, looking to look at Kyungsoo's ex-wife.

She decided to stay after all. And before everyone else came, Baekhyun had to endure the awkward silence that lingered in the house. The moment the doorbell rang, he jumped from where he was to go open the door and hug his savior who happened to be Chanyeol.

“They did last year too... They were yelling in front of Yunhee. The poor girl had to watch her parents fight at a very young age”

“Oh! What was it for?” Baekhyun frowns, he was thankful that Soojin took Yunhee out.

“Her appearing after almost a year of ghosting them. She never ever bothered to come visit her baby daughter. And when she came to her third birthday party with lots of gifts in hand. Kyungsoo was furious. Their yelling was too loud, we heard it from the hall” she explained, telling about last year's incident.

Baekhyun kept glancing back to see if Kyungsoo was coming. The latter was busy giving kids candies Chanyeol helping him.

“Oh! Do you think he might forgive her that she left her child for her career if she actually sticks this time?” Baekhyun asked, the thought of Jihyun coming back to Kyungsoo and Yunhee's life didn't want to leave his mind ever since Kyungsoo told Jihyun to stay and she did. That means she wants to try and Baekhyun was scared.

“To be honest! I don’t even think he’s mad at her. The thing is, Kyungsoo likes to see the best in people, he tried so hard to understand Jihyun but she would always do things that disappoint him every time. One thing for sure, he would never ever stop her from seeing Yunhee, he believes that it’s Yunhee’s right. So if she decides to stick or whatever. Kyungsoo will definitely open his door for her ”

“You don’t like her?”

“Kyungsoo and Yunhee deserve to be happy, Baekhyun. Yunhee was both their decision, it wasn’t an accident, it wasn’t like 'oops, forgot to wrap it up, now here we are'” Soojin answered looking back at Jihyun glaring, she definitely doesn't like her.

“Oh my god! Soojin, is that what you tell Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked, mind stuck at Soojin’s last sentence.

“No! Because we don’t wrap it up” she bluntly answered, shrugging.

“Aah! Okay TMI! Shouldn’t have asked!” Baekhyun whisper-yelled covering his ears with his hands. She laughed hitting him on the shoulder.

“No, seriously, what I’m trying to say is Jihyun wanted to have a child, yes she didn’t know it required so much attention that she needed to postpone her career but she should’ve taken responsibility for her own actions. Those two years, were like for Kyungsoo, coming back from a long day of traveling the whole city, to a neglected child and a wife who isn’t trying to open up to him nor, try to seek help”

“Was it that bad?” Baekhyun realized the memories must be really bad for Kyungsoo to remember, maybe that's why he didn't tell him everything in detail when he told him about his ex-wife.

“Yes it was. Kyungsoo would try to talk her out of it, or try to get her an appointment with a psychiatrist but she’d just refuse. It has gotten to a point where she wouldn’t even look at Yunhee, especially in the last months before divorce. Too busy training to audition for movies. All of that and Kyungsoo still wants to see the best in her” she said dismissively shaking her head.

Do you think he still has feelings for her? Baekhyun wanted to ask, but stopped himself. Thinking about the question itself feels like doubting Kyungsoo's feeling towards him.

“What took you so long?” Kyungsoo cane inside the kitchen smiling. A smile Baekhyun tried to return but he had too many questions he ended up grimacing.

“What's wrong Baek?” Kyungsoo asked, cupping both his cheeks. Soojin decided to give them privacy.

“Nothing! Let's go” he dismissed trying to smile widely. He held Kyungsoo's hand and walked them to the living room. It was Yunhee's birthday party, she shouldn't feel like something is off. Anything else they'll talk about it later.

* * *

Baekhyun's gift turned out to be a Mercedes Benz kids' car customized with Yunhee's name on the plate and the sides .

“Oh wow!” was everyone's reaction in the room. From kids to parents to Baekhyun's friends.

“You didn't have to be that extreme” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. He helped Yunhee inside the car and went back to sit next to Baekhyun turning the car on with the remote control.

“Anything for my baby girl” Baekhyun said, smiling smugly. Kyungsoo couldn't help but kiss him right there in then in front of everyone.

“You two should stop doing that! Chenhei is asking me to be more touchy in public” Minseok said whining.

“Do you know what his answer was? We're old! I'm 34. How is that old?”

Everyone started laughing. Baekhyun looked up to find Jihyun focused on the hand he was resting on Kyungsoo's thigh.

It made him feel like it was something he shouldn't touch. Someone who isn't his. He removed his hand, that's when Jihyun decided to look at him to find him staring back. The unsettling feeling back in his insides.

Eventually, he managed to feel better when music started and kids started to dance and play especially that Jihyun decided to leave when her manager called her.

But when the day ended and both him and Kyungsoo were tucked in bed. All the thoughts he had earlier were back to disturb him.

“One more thought and your brain will explode” Kyungsoo said softly.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hummed looking down at Kyungsoo.

“I can hear the gears in your brain working, what’s in your mind?”

“Nothing, really” Baekhyun he lied, but Kyungsoo turned to lay on his stomach facing Baekhyun raising a judging eyebrow at him.

“I see we’re lying now” he said. Baekhtun sighed.

“Don’t you think it would be amazing if Jihyun decided to get back to you.. I mean.. you.. and Yunhee”

“That's pretty much impossible. But what makes you think like that”

“Uhm.. okay, I kind of heard your conversation earlier” he admitted biting his bottom lip.

“That's fine. I was literally yelling. And I was going to tell you about it anyway” he shrugged, not thinking much about it.

“So if Jihyun decided to stick this time and visit more often. Don't you think it will be great for Yunhee to have both of you by her side?” Baekhyun uttered hoping that Kyungsoo gets his idea without him needing to voice out his thoughts.

“Wait! Are implying that I should get back with a woman I divorced more than two years ago when I have feelings for you?” Kyungsoo sat looking down at Baekhyun who tried to look at anything else but his boyfriend.

“You know, kids are happier when both parents are around” he mumbled.

“Parents who love each other and love their child, you'd know better. You love Yunhee and you're like a father to her. That's all what she needs. I can't believe I'm out here planning for my parents to come to Seoul to celebrate christmas with us so I can introduce you to them while you’re out here thinking of a way to get me back with my ex-wife”

“You what? No! Christmas is like in three weeks” all the thoughts he had earlier were dismissed the moment Kyungsoo mentioned his parents and now all he can feel is panic. He had to sit down to breathe properly.

"Yeah! I'm very serious about us, Baek. I hope you are too,” Kyungsoo said, holding Baekhyun's hand and intertwining their fingers.

“You want me to meet your parents” Baekhyun asked blinking.

“Why are you panicking? Yes, Byun Baekhyun I want you to meet my parents”

“I could just kiss you right now” Baekhyun said, pushing Kyungsoo to lay on his back hovering over him, their laughter filling the bedroom.

“Why just kiss me and you can fuck me” Kyungsoo said his voice dropping so low. Baekhyun looked him in the eyes, taken off guard.

“Huh?” he looked dumbfounded that it made Kyungsoo laugh.

“i. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me” Kyungsoo repeated grinding up on Baekhyun's crotch to prove his point.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun whispered before moving to take off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. The rest of their clothes followed it later on.

* * *

“Papa, when Uncle coming?” Yunhee asked when he was doing her braids getting her ready for when his family comes from Goyang.

Seungsoo did text him telling him it will take him another hour until they make it to Seoul.

Baekhyun opened the door with two bouquets of flowers and a box of chocolate in one hand and his other hand behind his back. He was dressed in his most hated attire. A dress shirt and dress pants.

Kyungsoo doesn't like Baekhyun in those kinds of outfits either. Baekhyun is better with his black clothes, beaded biker jackets. Black chokers and all his piercings. Baekhyun is better the way he is; that's the man Kyungsoo fell for.

“Flowers! Which one is mine” Kyungsoo asked, stretching his hand to accept a bouquet.

“This chocolate is for my princess. You'll wait until your cousins come and share with them right?” Baekhyun asked giving the box of chocolate to Yunhee who nodded happily.

“These bouquet are both for your mom and your sister in law” Kyungsoo dropped hands pouting “I have something for you though” Baekhyun then added, making Kyungsoo smile and stretch his hands again.

Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo to close his eyes which he excitedly did. Then put the small pot in his hand.

It was a small cactus. The long ones “I am needed in the family you have there” he pointed out to Kyungsoo's collection of cacti. There were two sitting in the living room.

A small cactus that looked like a lotus, it was for Yunhee since that was Yunhee’s name meaning, he decided to name it “unee” just like how Yunhee used to call herself when she started talking.

The second cactus was a round one, to represent him. He called it “dduddu” the pet name his parents used to call him with.

“Of course and you choose the long one”

“Yep, because I'm tall” Baekhyun proudly said, patting Kyungsoo's head to prove his point on being the tallest between them.

“You're ridiculous. I'm going to name it bobohu” Kyungsoo said, putting the pot next to the other.

“Cute” uttered Baekhyun feeling like his heart could burst with happiness.

Kyungsoo threw his body on him hugging him whispering I love you in his ear.

“Listen” Baekhyun said, taking a step back to look at Kyungsoo “The guys are performing in Exodus again next Saturday. And according to what Yeol told me, if they attracted as many people as they did the last two times. They'll become a regular performer there” he trailed.

“That's great! We can go watch them and we can take Seungsoo with us as well” said Kyungsoo.

“The guys may or may not asked me to perform with them. And I may or may not have said yes”

“Yixing?”

“Oh please, Yixing is the last person I care about when I have you” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes.

“Perfect! I'm so excited to see you on that stage again” he hugged him harder. Baekhyun decided to pick him off the ground and swing them, filling the house with their laughter.

“Me too” Yunhee said, stretching her arm for Baekhyun to pick her up which he did swinging her as well.

“I love you” Kyungsoo said, leaning to kiss Baekhyun “I love you more” Baekhyun answered, kissing him again.

“They are here” Kyungsoo said the moment his door rang and Baekhyun watched him as he went to open the door. He looked at the happy Yunhee in his hands and he could think about how strong his love for this family grows day after day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no amazing writer but I hope your smiling widely by the end of this fic ❤


End file.
